Starting Anew
by dcatpuppet
Summary: After a terrible storm, Kaku finds himself separated from the rest of CP9 and in Syrup Village. After sometime on the island, Kaku concludes he's found a new place to live, and eventually, Jabra finds him there to join him. All seemed well until the Straw Hat pirates and several Government agents find them there! Contains JYAKU, MPREG, and possibly YAOI
1. Stranded in Syrup Village

It was a peaceful morning on a certain island in the East Blue. The ocean was calm and small waves crashed onto the shore. Then, a small boat floating on the sea washed up on the shore. Inside the boat was a man with short orange hair. He was wearing a black cap, a shirt with light green and white vertical stripes, a small black pocket, and short black sleeves. He also had black pants, white shoes, and a black wristband on his arm. But the most notable thing about him was that his nose was long…and square. His name was Kaku, and he was a former agent of CP9.

Kaku sat up in the boat, rubbed his head, and groaned, "Ugh…what happened?" He looked around to see that he was on an island of some sort and noticed the rocky shore. "How did I-?" Kaku started to ask himself when he remembered what happened a few days ago.

"There was a really bad storm…we all somehow ended up in different lifeboats and…oh no!"

The giraffe man started to run up and down the beach, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Hello! Jabra! Kalifa! Lucci! Kumadori! Fukuro! Hattori!" He searched for his friends for at least an hour before coming to the conclusion that he was the only member of CP9 that made it on that island. "I hope they're okay wherever they ended up," he thought. "I better go try to find out where exactly I ended up."

Kaku found a slope that lead up to higher ground on the island and started to walk through the woods. Then, he heard the sounds of kids shouting, "PIRATES!"

"Pirates? Where, I didn't see any other ships. I need to find out what's going on," Kaku said to himself as he followed the voices.

He eventually came across a small village with house built on rolling hills. He discovered the kids shouting pirates were three little boys; one had lavender hair that covered his eyes, wearing a black hoodie, orange shorts, a light brown sash belt, dark brown boots, and a red bandana with a Jolly Roger on it of some sort.

The second kid had dark green hair that was shaped somewhat like a pepper, a light green t-shirt with the same Jolly Roger that lavender-haired one had on his bandana, blue shorts, a light blue sash belt, and black sneakers. He also had a small wooden sword on his belt.

The last kid had brown hair with a tuft on the top that reminded the man of an onion. The kid also had square glasses, a yellow shirt with a blue vest over it, a dark yellow sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes.

Then, suddenly by surprise, dozens of villagers stormed out of their houses, armed with brooms, frying pans, and bats…and they were going after the children!

"What in blazes is going on!" Kaku exclaimed.

Then he heard the villagers shouting, "You little liars!" "This is all because we let them hang out with Usopp!" "He's turned those brats into nothing but liars now!" "We'll show you!"

Kaku assumed the kids probably did this often and decided now was the time to step in before one of them got injured. "Hey! Will you stop that!" he shouted, but none of the people seemed to notice him, until the three kids decided to hide behind him and use him as a shield.

"Good thing you came back, Usopp. We needed a shield," the pepper-head one said.

"I'm not Usopp," Kaku told the boy.

The kid did a double-take at Kaku and shouted, "Who the heck are you!?" The villagers stopped in their tracks when they saw Kaku.

"Who are you?" one of the people asked.

"My name is Kaku and I came to find out where I am, so I ask you, where am I?" Kaku asked.

"You're in Syrup Village, on the Gecko Islands," someone stated.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know," Kaku said, before walking into the village.

Everyone watched him walk away, stunned. Kaku then entered a building with a sign that read, "Meshi" and Kaku entered. The villagers went back to their homes, save for the three boys who went after Kaku.

"Hey mister?" the pepper-head asked.

"Yes? What is it, boy?" Kaku asked the kid.

"You said your name was Kaku, right? Thanks for getting me and my friends out of that mess. I think the villagers were getting really close to catching us for once until you showed up. I'm Pepper!"

"I'm Carrot," the purple-haired one added.

"And I'm Onion," the onion-head finished.

"Nice to meet you three. Say, do you know if I can find work here, I need a job at the moment until I get enough to buy a ship and set out to find my friends," Kaku asked.

"Sorry, we don't know about that. We could see if our friend Kaya could help," Pepper said.

"Kaya? Who's Kaya?" Kaku asked.

The three kids lead the swordsman up a hill to a mansion and entered through the front gates. Carrot went up to the door first and knocked as hard as he could on it. Eventually, the door was answered by a formally dressed man with curly white hair with two lamb horns sticking out of it, and had a collar with fleece around it.

"Ah, Carrot, Pepper, Onion. What brings you three here today?" the man asked.

"This guy named Kaku needs to see Kaya about getting a job in town. He just got here," Pepper explained.

The man looked at Kaku and said, "I believe you're Kaku. It's nice to meet someone new to the village. I'm Merry, Miss Kaya's butler. Please come in."

The three kids and Kaku entered the mansion and went up to a room that looked like a little study and Kaku noticed girl with pale skin and blonde hair. Despite how rich Kaku could guess she was, she seemed to be wearing common clothing, specifically a plain long dress. The girl looked up and smiled when she saw the boys.

"Carrot, Pepper, Onion. It's good to see you," she greeted. Then she saw Kaku and looked surprised to see him. "Oh hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kaku, I was hoping you could help me find work in this village. Or at least help me get a ship so I can go out and find my friends," Kaku explained.

"I would love you help you but the only ship I had I gave to some friends of mine so they could set out to the Grand Line," Kaya stated. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. If I find the right tools and wood, I could build a ship. I'm a shipwright," Kaku stated.

"Really? That's really cool," Pepper said.

"Yeah, it's a pretty amazing job," Kaku said until he noticed hung up on Kaya's wall. "Say, is that-?" Kaku asked, pointing at a poster on the wall. It was a wanted poster for Sogeking.

"Oh, that's Usopp!" Kaya said very happily. "He's a friend of ours."

"Yeah, and he was the former captain of the Usopp pirates!" Pepper exclaimed.

"He was also known for lies. He used to run around the village shouting about pirates until he left after he beat up Captain Kuro who was trying to attack our village," Onion stated.

"Captain Kuro! But I thought he was executed!" Kaku gasped.

"That wasn't actually Kuro. It was impersonator. He tried to kill Kaya and steal her fortune. Then this Luffy guy and a swordsman and greedy lady came and stopped him," Carrot told Kaku excitedly.

Then the three boys got these frightened expressions on their faces before shouting, "Ah! That was supposed to be a secret between us and the captain!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Your secret is safe with me," Kaku assured the children. Then, Kaku thought to himself, "So this is the place where that member of the Straw Hat crew came from. I know he's a pirate and I shouldn't be thinking this, but I'm impressed that he and the Straw Hat pirates were able to take care of a pirate as infamous as Kuro. I wonder what else they know about them."

"It's been a 2 years since Usopp left, and we haven't heard from him or his new crew in a while ever since what happened in Saboady. I'm worried something bad happened to them," Kaya added.

"The only article involving the Straw Hats was of Luffy back at Marineford when he rang that huge bell," Onion stated, holding up the article. Kaku's eyes widened. CP9 had read the article and they couldn't figure out what it meant, but Kaku did notice that there was a 3D crossed out with an x with 2Y under it on Luffy's arm. He wondered for a while if it was a code of some sort.

"So, Kaku, where did you come from?" Kaya asked.

"Water 7," Kaku stated, not sure if it was wise to do so or not.

"I've heard of that place! That's the city of water!" Pepper said, amazed.

"Yeah, but we heard that the mayor was nearly assassinated there, but the Usopp and his friends saved him!" Onion added.

"Oh, so you've heard about that," Kaku said, slightly nervous, hoping they don't figure out who he really is or was.

"Yeah, were you mad when you heard that happened? Were you one of the shipwrights? Did you meet the Straw Hat pirates?" Pepper asked excitedly.

"Um…" Kaku replied.

"Pepper, you shouldn't ask so many questions at once. You might overwhelm him and he might get nervous," Kaya told the boy.

"Oh, sorry Kaku," Pepper said.

Kaku smiled and said, "It's alright. Yes, I was involved with what happened to Iceberg and I have associated with the pirates." Kaku didn't tell them that he was one of people trying to kill Iceberg and he had fought with the Straw Hat pirates, nor did he plan to.

"Cool," Carrot said.

The group left the mansion and Kaya told Kaku, "If you need materials for your ship, you can ask me or Merry. We'd be happy to help you. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you, miss. That's very kind of you," Kaku said.

Kaku then started to set out to find somewhere to stay until he finished his ship. "Maybe it's be alright to lie low here for a while. This doesn't look much like a place of interest to the World Government. I think I'll be safe here," Kaku thought to himself.

* * *

**Well, this is just the first chapter. Hope you like it so far! **

**I don't own One Piece characters, Oda-san does. **

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review**


	2. Meanwhile in Other Places

Spandam was sitting at his desk in what was a rebuilt Enies Lobby. He was looking through papers when a Marine ran into the room.

"Spandam! We got news on CP9!" the man exclaimed.

Spandam looked up from his work and demanded, "Did you kill them?!"

"No chief, we found the Marine ship they stole from Very Good and it was pieces, most likely from a storm that recently occurred. None of the lifeboats have been located so we believe they all became separated during the storm," the Marine explained.

Spandam slammed his fist onto his desk. "I'd prefer that you discovered they were all dead from the storm! Find those traitors and kill them on sight!" he snapped.

He then accidently knocked over his cup of coffee onto his lap. "AAAAHHHH! MY COFFEE JUST SPILLED ALL OVER MY CROTCH! DAMMIT!" Spandam shouted in agony.

Meanwhile, in Foosha Village, Makino was working in her bar. The Dadan Family walked into the bar.

"Makino, where is this new barkeeper we heard about? We heard he can make really good beer," Curly Dadan asked the younger girl.

"He's out back, feeding some feral cats that have been hanging around the back of the bar. He's really kindhearted," Makino stated.

Then, the new barkeeper walked into the bar from the backdoor. "And here he is," Makino stated.

"I see we have some customers. What'll it be?" the man asked. He had a tall man with big lips, a black beard, and black hair that had a hairstyle that resembled bull horns. He had on a black muscle tee, brown camouflage, and sandals.

"That grog we heard the other people in this town talking about. What's your name?" Curly Dadan asked.

"Blueno," the man stated.

"Where'd you come from because I've never you around here," Dadan asked.

"I used to live in Water 7 until I decided to move to a much quieter town," Blueno lied.

"Well I hate to tell you, but Mountain Bandits like to hang around, and some pirate ships have been sighted around here. Are you sure you want to stay here, Blueno?" Dogra asked the bartender.

"I'm sure I can handle it. I know how to deal with people like them," Blueno stated with a smirk.

In the Alabasta Kingdom, Vivi, Carue, and Eyelashes the Camel were walking through part of the desert near Alabasta.

"Looks like it might rain a bit later. That's good," Vivi said, seeing some of the clouds that signified rain. Then, Vivi noticed some sort of round form farther off in the desert. She and her animal companions went toward it to see a big, round, oddly shaped man with a zipper for a mouth, which seemed odd to Vivi, since she's never seen anyone like him. He also had green hair and purple dimples and was wearing a red and white vertically striped shirt, a black tie and pants, black shoes, and a black wristband.

"What the heck is-?" Vivi started asking herself when the creature opened its eyes. "KYAAAAAA!" Vivi screamed.

In the kingdom, some of the guards heard the princesses scream and set out to find her.

"Chapapa," Fukurou said as he jumped to his feet.

"Who are you?" Vivi asked fearfully.

"I am Fukurou of CP9. I am a wanted fugitive for the government. Where am I?" the owl man asked.

"The government!" Vivi gasped.

At Orange Town, Mayor Boodle was in his office when Poro entered.

"Mayor Boodle, where's this new secretary I heard you recently hired?" the man asked.

"She's outside, feeding Chouchou," Boodle stated. "I'll show you where."

The mayor lead his friend toward the pet shop that was now very close to being fully repaired and Chouchou sat nearby, as if supervising everything, while a blonde woman came up and filled up his dog bowel that was sitting nearby.

"Eat up Chouchou," she said. The dog barked a replied and started to eat his breakfast.

"Where'd she come from? I don't remember seeing her in this part of town before," Poro asked.

"She said she was from Water 7. She was a secretary until she quit and moved to a quieter town," Mayor Boodle explained.

The new secretary was wearing a black mini-dress with an orange zipper in the front, orange socks, and black heels. She also had glasses.

"I didn't trust her much when she first came to my office, but I needed someone to help me out in the office," Boodle added.

"What's her name?" Poro asked.

"Kalifa."

At Baratie, Patty and Carne were looking at someone sitting on the other side of the restaurant.

"What's this guy's deal? He won't talk to anybody," Patty muttered.

"Zeff put him out here on 'guard duty', whatever the hell that means," Carne said. "We chefs can protect Baratie without an problems ourselves."

Then, a huge pirate ship pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Here comes one now. I bet this guy will run for his life," Patty said.

The pirate captain jumped off the ship and landed on the decks of Baratie. "Off of the restaurant ship! This belongs to me now!" he shouted.

The mysterious man then went outside and stood in the pirate's path.

"What's your problem? Do you want to die?" the pirate sneered.

The man was a tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He had shoulder length, wavy hair and was wearing a yellow, black spotted shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black jacket on his shoulders, black pants, boots, and a black top hat. There was also a white pigeon with a small black tie sitting on his shoulder that flew away.

"Didn't you hear me, buddy! Get out of my way!" the pirate shouted, raising his sword and attempted to slice the man in the shoulder, but the man moved out of the way at surprising speed and socked the pirate in the stomach, resulting in him coughing up blood. Then, the stranger jumped onto the ship and took out the rest of the pirates in seconds.

"Whoa! Who is this guy?" Carne asked, surprised by what he was witnessing.

"He used to be government agent. I let him work here for a while until he decides to head out and look for his friends," Zeff explained as he came out of the kitchen.

"Government agent? I'm surprised you trust him. He might try to arrest you since you used to be a pirate," Patty said.

"He used to be an agent until he became a fugitive. His name, I believe this is what he said, is Rob Lucci," Zeff stated.

At the Drum Kingdom, Doctor Kureha walked outside and up to a man with a large frame, a huge mane of pinkish hair, and had kabuki makeup on his face. He was also wearing a black shirt, blue-gray overalls, black shoes, and black hand guards. He seemed to have wounds on most of his body.

"Who are you?" the old woman asked the stranger.

"I am Kumadori. I was just admiring the cherry blossoms and reciting a haiku when these giant rabbits attacked me, yoiyoi!" the stranger explained.

"Those were the lapahns. They aren't big fans of haiku," Dr. Kureha stated.

"Ah, I should've known that! I am such a fool! I shall commit seppuku to show my apologies," Kumadori said, whipping out his sword. He stabbed himself in the stomach while saying, "Tekkai!" resulting in him staying alive. "Why can't I die!" Kumadori cried out.

"What a freak," Kureha muttered, then she said, "Listen, if you need medical attention, I am happy to help you. I'm a doctor."

"Thank you. My mother must have sent you here to help me from heaven," Kumadori said as he followed Kureha into the castle.

"What is with this guy?" Kureha thought to herself.

At Cocoyashi village, Nojiko and Chabo were picking tangerines from the orchard when Genzo showed up.

"Mr. Genzo, what brings you here?" Nojiko asked.

"Have you that new guy around here?" Genzo asked the girl.

"You mean that guy with the Fu Manchu? He went with Yosaku and Johnny to go fishing," Chabo said.

At that point at the harbor, Johnny and Yosaku had climbed onto the shore and pulled another man on land.

"What kind of guy breaks his own fishing boat!" Johnny shouted.

"We early got eaten by the huge fish because of you!" Yosaku threw in.

"You mean this fish?" the strange asked, holding up his hand, revealing to be gripping the tail of a large fish.

"HE CAUGHT IT!" the two former bounty hunters shouted in shock.

The stranger stood up and threw the fish onto the ground. He had black hair tied into a think queue, a Fu Manchu mustache and goatee, and had a scar running diagonally down his left eye. He was wearing small pointed sunglasses on his forehead, small hooping earrings, a black open shirt that had pink sunflowers on it, black pants that went a little past his knees, sandals, and a red sash around his waist.

"Big brother Jabra, how did you manage catch that fish?" Johnny had to know.

"Well, while you were swimming for your lives and dragging me back to land after I broke your boat when I went into my wolf Zoan form, I managed to grab the big guy by the tail and take him along.

"Well, at least we got dinner. I think this fish would make a nice stew," Yosaku said, looking over the fish.

Jabra looked back to the sea and thought to himself, "I wonder if anyone is doing any better than I am, or worse."

* * *

**Well, now we know where everyone else is in the world. Will they be reunited? **

**I do not own One Piece characters, Oda-san does. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	3. A Very Shocking Surprise

Back in Syrup Village, Kaku had begun working on shaping wood into parts for a ship big enough to hold all of CP9. As he worked, he thought to himself about how everyone else was doing and was hoping nothing bad happened to them. He also wondered where each person ended up, but once he's reunited with them all, he'll get answers to those questions.

For a nearly two months, Kaku not only built his ship, he also helped the other villagers with some chores and sometimes Pepper would ask him if being a shipwright was similar to what being a carpenter was like and the kid stated that he wanted to be when he grew up. Eventually, everyone in Syrup Village was well acquainted with Kaku and Kaya, Pepper, Onion, and Carrot started to consider him a friend. They even offered him the empty house on the hill that used to belong to Usopp to him for him to stay until he was ready to leave. Kaku was glad he found a place to fit in and started to enjoy himself in a town. He hasn't felt like that in a long while, not ever since what happened in Water 7.

He looked back on how he used to leap around on the building tops and amaze the residents. It was also a very fast way to get around. Kaku would try that in Syrup Village, but it probably wouldn't have the same effect of amazement on the villagers since the buildings weren't that tall and the buildings weren't that close together.

Then, one day, Kaku started feeling very odd. He felt…sick. Kaku thought he could shrug it off and decided to head to where he had left his half-way built ship. As he walked, the odd feeling inside of him started to increase and he felt ready to puke and collapse to the ground. Then, at that point, Pepper, Onion, and Carrot walked up to him.

"Hey Kaku, are you going to going to build more of your ship-hey, you don't look so good," Pepper said.

"Don't worry...I'll be fine," Kaku lied. The giraffe man took a few more steps until he collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach in agony as nausea overcame him.

"KAKU!" the three kids shouted. They ran to his side to see what exactly was wrong.

"Onion, go get Kaya!" Pepper ordered.

"Okay! Kaya!" Onion shouted as he ran up the hill to Kaya's mansion.

Within seconds, Kaya and Onion had run to the village and went over to Kaku to see what was wrong with him. Some villagers had taken notice of the situation and had come over to see what was wrong.

"Give him some air. Please make some space for him to breathe," Kaya ordered.

Everyone did as told and made enough space for Kaya to kneel near him and check on him.

"How exactly do you feel, Kaku? What are you symptoms?"

"Well…I feel like very sick to my stomach, like I'm about to vomit," Kaku stated.

Kaya put a hand on his forehead. "That's weird, you don't have a fever," Kaya said. Kaya thought over what could be wrong with Kaku until she got an idea. "Can you walk?" she asked the shipwright.

"I think so," Kaku said, managing to get to his feet.

"Good, come with me to the mansion," the girl said.

"Okay everyone back to what you were doing, there is nothing to see here," Pepper told the other villagers, who had started to depart.

The three kids followed Kaku and Kaya back to the mansion.

In the mansion, there was a room that sort of reminded Kaku of a clinic. The swordsman waited obediently for Kaya who had told him to wait there while she went to get something. Kaku was worried that what was wrong with him would prevent him from leaving the island for a long while.

Eventually, Kaya returned with a machine of some sort. It was a cube with a screen that had some sort of small sensor attachec to it.

"What is that?" Kaku asked, curious.

"It's called an ultrasound machine. My father was friends with an inventor named Vegapunk and Vegapunk gave my father one of these. Never knew why. Maybe he has some sort of machine that can look into the future and he saw I would become I doctor when I grew up and I would need this," Kaya said.

"I've heard of Vegapunk, and since he's a very good inventor, I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Kaku stated, laughing.

Kaya laughed as well, then she said, "Okay, I need you to lay down on the cot over there." She pointed at a small bed with only a small pillow on it.

Kaku laid down, as told.

"Now I need you to expose your abdomen," Kaya stated.

"What for?" Kaku asked, questioning what she was doing.

"The ultrasound can't see anything if you keep your shirt on," Kaya said.

Kaku rolled up his shirt until his abdomen was exposed. Kaya then took a jar of some sort of cream out of a cabinet and started to rub some of the contents on the giraffe man's stomach.

"GAH! That's cold!" Kaku gasped from the sudden chill on his abs.

"Sorry," Kaya said. When she was done, she put the sensor on Kaku's abdomen and turned on the ultrasound machine. Within seconds, a blue, black, and white image appeared on the screen. Kaya looked at it closely until her eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it?" Kaku asked, trying to look at the screen without having to sit up. Kaya positioned the machine so Kaku could look at it.

"Um…how do I explain this without freaking you out?" she wondered to herself. Then she pointed at one part of the screen and said, "One baby fetus here." Then she pointed at another part of the screen and said, "Another fetus here."

Kaku processed what she said and ended up nearly passing out on the cot.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought," Kaya thought to herself.

"How can I pregnant?" Kaku asked, truly shocked.

"My guess is that you are a bearer, a man that can give birth to children. They're really rare," Kaya explained.

"That…makes a little sense. A doctor that was around when I was a kid told me that, but I didn't believe it," Kaku admitted, looking back to when he was a kid on Marijoa and a doctor told him that, and him denying it and throwing a fit about it. He didn't want that small fact to ruin his reputation as a CP9, and was worried that people would judge him for it. There was one other person that learned about it recently…

"So, who's the daddy?" Kaya asked, eager to know.

"Um…he's one of the people I'm trying to find…his name is Jabra," Kaku told the girl nervously.

"Oh, is he good to you?" Kaya asked, curious.

"Well, at first, we sort of…clashed as rivals…but earlier this year, we became more like friends…then more than that," Kaku explained.

"That's nice," Kaya said. "But this would mean it will take longer for you to be reunited with him. It would be dangerous if you worked while pregnant. I'd wait until your children are born for you to start working on your ship again."

"I understand. I'll be careful from now on," Kaku said.

Back at home, Kaku sat on his bed and put his hand on his abdomen. He was pregnant with twins. Jabra's twins! He knew he wouldn't be touching any of his tools for a long while, but it'll be worth it in the end. Kaku laid down on his bed, thinking back to what happened only a few months ago, before the incident with the storm.

It happened a week before the storm that destroyed their ship. Kaku and Jabra were alone in one of the bedrooms and they started to "mess around" in it while everyone was not around. Kaku and Jabra were just making out in bed when Jabra slipped his tongue into Kaku's mouth, making the giraffe-man jump in surprise, but he let the wolf-zoan do it.

Jabra moved his tongue around in Kaku's mouth, making the swordsman moan in pleasure and want more. Kaku returned the gesture and moved his tongue against Jabra's, turning it into a French kiss.

Then Kaku felt Jabra's hands on the back of his pants and they eventually slipped into his pants, groping his ass. Kaku jumped in surprise, not expecting him to do that. Then, Jabra slowly moved his hands to the front of Kaku's pants, sending sparks into the other man. Kaku could feel his lover unzipping the front of his pants and carefully start pulling them down, but he let him do that.

After Jabra successfully pulled Kaku's trousers off, he unzipped his own pants and loved closer to the other man. Then, before Kaku knew it, he could feel Jabra gripping his boxers, about to pull those down too, and Kaku, remembering he was a bearer, decided to stop him before the wolf-zoan found out his secret and ruined him.

He threw Jabra off and covered himself in a blanket.

"What the hell, Kaku!" Jabra shouted.

"Don't do that," Kaku said.

"If you didn't want me to do that, then why'd you let me pull your pants off?" Jabra asked, annoyed.

"It's…complicated," Kaku said, blushing a little.

Jabra looked confused and asked, "How complicated?"

"If I tell you, you'll tell everyone and I'll be humiliated," Kaku protested.

Jabra did an annoyed sigh and said, "Kaku, I'm not Fukuro. I can keep a secret. You can tell me."

Kaku looked away, still a little red. He was silent for a few moments before saying, "Okay fine. The truth is…I'm not entirely a man."

Jabra raised his eyebrow in surprise or confusion. "You see, I'm…a bearer," Kaku finished.

He looked at Jabra terrified, worried about his lover's reaction. He half-expected him to scream in terror and run out of the room, or yell at Kaku for being a freak and storming out, but instead…Jabra seemed to have an understanding expression and asked, "So? What's wrong with that?"

"Why are you acting like this is completely normal!? Didn't you hear me? I'm a bearer! A man that can bear children! I'm a freak!" Kaku snapped.

"I did hear you, and I know what you're going through. You see, I had a friend back at Marijoa that was a bearer, like you. He had planned on it being a secret and only I knew, but somehow, the other kids found out and started making fun of him for it. Eventually, I think he had enough of it and decided to end it all because one of the instructors found him dead on the ground because he jumped off of one of the buildings," Jabra explained.

Kaku gasped in horror hearing that. He never knew there was another bearer at Marijoa!

"But you know, people that are bearers doing stuff like that didn't shock anybody that much back then, mainly because it happened so often," Jabra said. "Of course, that was at least…13 years ago, I think? I'm sure everyone sees bearers differently now and are a little bit understanding."

"I see, so, you're okay with this?" Kaku asked.

"Of course I am."

"And you won't tell anyone about this?"

"You can trust me, but if you ever want to tell the others yourself, I'll be ready to defend you if Lucci or Kalifa say something." Jabra grinned at his lover who smiled back. "Now, where were we?" Jabra asked before making Kaku lay back down on the bed and was over him in seconds.

"GAH! Jabra!" Kaku gasped in surprise.

Jabra proceeded to pull down Kaku's underwear and carefully stuck his member into Kaku's hymen and started to "do" him.

"GAH! Jabra, do it more slowly," Kaku cried out in both pain and pleasure.

"If I do it slower, it'll hurt more," Jabra told the giraffe-zoan. "It hurts because this is your first time, right?"

"G-good point," Kaku said.

As the couple had sex more, little did either man know, Hattori looked into the window to the room and watched. The bird's bottom jaw [if birds have jaws] dropped open in shock at what he was watching.

Kalifa saw the pigeon and went over to see what the avian was looking at when she heard the noise from Kaku.

"More…more…GAH! Not that much more!" she heard Kaku cry out.

Kalifa snatched the bird from the porthole and quietly scolded, "Hattori, that's sexual harassment!"

"Coo?" Hattori said, confused and scarred.

Kaku knew Jabra would be okay that he was a bearer, but what about being pregnant with his children. Surely, the wolf-man wouldn't mind being a father…or would he? Kaku didn't know and he was worried he'd find out.

Meanwhile, at Cocoyashi village, Jabra was loading a few bags of supplies onto a boat.

"Are you sure you want to leave, Big Bro Jabra?" Johnny asked him, a little disappointed since he and Yosaku became good friends with him.

"Yeah, I got to go and find my friends. I'm sure they're all freaking out without me around," Jabra said.

"Okay, but come back soon," Chabo told the adult.

Jabra just nodded and started to set out, not sure if he'd be able to keep that promise. Nojiko could sense the same thing from him, so she decided to make him want to come back.

"Hey Jabra!" she hollered. The wolf-zoan looked back at the girl, only to catch a flying bag in the nick of time. He looked inside it to see dozens of tangerines.

"You better come back soon! And you better bring all your friends too! We'll be waiting for you all to come, just like we're waiting for someone else we know!" Nojiko shouted. Some of the other villagers cheered and started to wave goodbye to their new friend.

After watching them in surprise, Jabra finally grinned at them and waved goodbye to them. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to come back here, that is, if Lucci has anything to say about it. Kaku might like it here though," he thought to himself as he set out to find his friends.

* * *

**Well, looks like Kaku is pregnant with Jabra's twins and Jabra is now going to head out and find the rest of CP9!**

**Will the World Government make another move to find CP9?**

**I do not own anyone, Oda-san does. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review! :D**


	4. An Article Spreads Across the World

Meanwhile at Enies Lobby, Spandam was trying to figure out where the CP9 agents were hiding. "If they are together, my soldiers won't stand a chance, if they're separated, then we might have a chance," he thought to himself.

"Chief Spandam, I got the newspaper for you," an agent said, putting the paper on Spandam's desk.

After he left, Spandam looked down at the paper for a few moments before he got an idea.

The next day, several newspapers went out across the world, with images of each CP9 member and rewards and a number to contact the Government in case someone found them or saw them. Everyone in the world was looking at the paper wondering where the following agents were. Even the Straw Hat pirates, except for Luffy who was still on the other island, saw the article.

On Weatheria, Nami was shocked to see the article. "The government is after them now? I thought they worked for them," Nami said to herself.

Haredas then looked at the paper and said, "Friends of yours, Nami?"he asked, curious.

"Hardly," Nami grumbled, crumpling up the paper. She threw it outside only for it to get blown away by the wind. "I hope that bubble lady gets burned on a stake," she muttered.

In the Boin Archipelago, Usopp was shocked to read about what happened to CP9 as well. "I don't believe it! These guys are wanted now!" he said out loud.

"Who are you talking about, Usoppun?" Heracles asked.

"These guys! They're called CP9. They tried to hurt my friend Robin a long while back. I hope none of them plan on coming here," Usopp said fearfully. "Especially the wolf guy!"

"So, they are enemies-un?" Heracles concluded.

"Yes, very bad enemies!" Usopp said.

On Karakuri Island, Franky slammed his fists into a table, breaking it.

"Franky-san! What are you doing! That was Vegapunks desk!" Kitton shouted.

"I can't believe those jerks from Enies Lobby are still alive and wanted! Those same bastards that tried to kill Iceberg and hurt Robin!" Franky shouted out of rage.

"Franky-san, if you shout any louder, someone will hear you!" Kitton's grandfather warned the cyborg.

Franky finally sat down in a chair and said, "At least they're wanted. Maybe the government will kill them all before I'm done training," Franky assumed to himself.

On Gloom Island, Perona was looking at a paper when she saw CP9 in the article. "Hmm, new criminals," she muttered, looking at the paper. "Cute, cute, not cute…"

"What the hell are you judging this time?" Zoro asked, annoyed by the pink-haired girl's talking aloud.

"There are some new bad guys now. There's this man with wavy black hair and a guy with a square nose that I think are cute," Perona explained.

"Square nose? Let me see that," Zoro said, snatching the newspaper from the girl.

"Hey! Wait your turn to read it!" Perona shouted.

Zoro looked at the article to see the paper was about CP9.

"So they made a bad name for themselves? That's a surprise," Zoro said.

"You know those guys? Could you introduce me to them?" Perona asked, eager to meet the two men she thought of as cute.

"It's not like I'm friends with any of them. I actually had to fight the square-nosed one a while back," Zoro stated.

"Darn," Perona muttered.

On Momoiro Island, Sanji had managed to look at a newspaper during a break from training. "I can't believe that wolf bastard is still alive!" he shouted out of anger. "If I see him anytime soon, I'll skin him into a nice rug!"

"Ah, CP9. I've heard of them. I read in the newspaper in Newkama land that you and Straw Boy fought them at Enies Lobby," Ivankov said.

"Yeah, but I thought the Buster Call would've killed them," Sanji muttered. "Maybe they'll make them all suffer, but if I see them before the Marines d, I'll make them pay for what they did to Robin!"

On the Revolutionary's ship, Robin was looking at a newspaper as well. "So they are wanted to now. As much as I don't like them, I can't help but feel a little sorry for them. Spandam has to be involved with this," Robin thought to herself.

"Hey Robin," a girl with short brown hair and large, round eyes.

"Hello Koala," Robin greeted the younger girl.

"What are you looking at?" Koala asked.

"It's an article concerning a group of agents working for the World Government called CP9," Robin explained.

"CP9? I've heard that name before. I read that you and the Straw Hat pirates all took care of them at Enies Lobby," a man with blonde hair and a scar over his left eye said.

"You heard about that, Sabo?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I want to see what my little brother does now that he's a pirate and I remember that past article. He must've been determined to save you," Sabo said.

"Yes, he was," Robin said with a giggle.

On Torino Kingdom, Chopper was mortified to read about CP9. "They're criminals! What did they do!" Chopper shrieked. "I don't think this a lot about people I'm scared of or hate, but I hope the Marines find them first before they find us!"

"Chopper, I don't think those people will come to this island. The giant birds will scare them away," Shanba told the reindeer.

"You don't know them like I do! They are evil!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Evil? Are you sure that they were evil and not doing what the government told them to? "Shanba asked.

Chopper stopped trembling in fear and thought to himself for a few moments until he said, "Well, if you put it that way. I guess they were just doing their job. Maybe they are different when they're not working. For all I know, that weird Kabuki guy could be a pretty nice guy if he didn't work for the Government. Maybe I do feel a little sorry for them, but I don't think my friends will think like that and hope for their deaths immediately."

In the Longarm Tribe, Brook was looking at the newspaper. "Hmm, so there are some new criminals. They really look terrifying. I hope they don't try to kill me…then I again, I'm already dead! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed at his own joke. "So there are three Zoan fruit users and two Paramecia fruit users. I wonder if that woman will let me look at her panties. She looks like she might."

* * *

**Yeah, so everyone in the world is learning that CP9 is now wanted, and Brook, I wouldn't get your hopes up on Kalifa letting you see her panties. She might say it's sexual harassment. XD And Perona, I don't think Lucci would like a girl as bratty as you and Kaku already likes someone. **

**Will everyone on the islands where CP9 reside find out about their new friends? **

**I do not own One piece, Eiichiro Oda does**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	5. The Secret it Out!

In Syrup Village, Kaya had told everyone of Kaku's condition, with the giraffe-man's permission of course. Everyone was a little surprised to learn about this from Kaku, but they didn't mind. Nobody learned of who he truly is yet due to the fact that the Newspaper bird was a little late.

For three months, Kaku's abdomen grew bigger till is was about the size of a large melon. It was at that time where Kaku learned that the babies were supposed to start kicking, but he didn't feel anything from them yet, which worried him a little, but Kaya always reassured him that they were both healthy and that it takes a little time for babies to learn to kick and that it doesn't happen on the same day for everyone.

Then, one day, a News Coo finally came to Syrup village and dropped off its late newspaper at Kaya's doorstep. Merry went outside and collected it when the front article caught his eye. He looked at it for a few seconds, curious before getting a panicked look in his eyes and running inside to find Kaya.

"Miss Kaya!" he shouted, looking around the mansion for her.

"What is it, Merry?" Kaya asked, emerging from her study room.

"Look at this," Merry said, giving the newspaper to the girl.

Kaya looked at the front page to see the images of CP9 and their bounties to find them. "CP9 is on the loose? Why are you scared of that, Merry?" Kaya asked her butler.

"Does that man in that image look familiar?" Merry asked, pointing at a certain picture.

Kaya looked at it and gasped in shock. "K-kaku was part of CP9?"she muttered.

"And look at this other man's name. This must be the Jabra he told us about," Merry added, pointing at the image of Jabra.

"I don't believe it. If he's part of CP9…then, that means…he didn't just meet Usopp and his friends…he fought them!" Kaya gasped, close to tears. She couldn't believe Kaku didn't tell anyone! Of course, Kaya could understand why he didn't. If he told everyone, nobody would've helped him find his friends. She had to talk to Kaku about this and soon!

Kaya headed outside and went to find Kaku. She found Pepper, Onion and Carrot and asked the three boys, "Have either of you seen Kaku?"

"I think I saw him near that cliff. Said he wanted to check out the seaside," Pepper told the older girl.

Kaya nodded and went in the direction where the cliff. She found Kaku sitting on a stack of logs stacked to look like a triangular prism.

"Hey Kaya. How are you?" Kaku asked very friendly-like.

Kaya didn't respond and just held up the newspaper to the swordsman. Kaku looked confused until he got up from his seat and took a closer look. After realizing that it was about CP9, he got a nervous look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kaya questioned.

"Well, you and those little kids seemed to like and respect Usopp and I didn't want to bring it up that I actually had to fight him because I thought you'd kick me out of the village and those kids would attack me. Either because I was one of the people that fought the Straw Hat pirates or that I was a criminal wanted by the government and you were worried about them coming here and destroying your village," Kaku explained.

"Well, it would've been nice to know that truth about you…wait, that means you were the people that caused trouble in Water 7 too, right?" Kaya said.

"…Yeah," Kaku said softly. "It was orders from the government. It's not like we wanted to do that…well, I didn't want to do it since I actually liked being a shipwright."

"Tell me exactly what your group did to Usopp and his friends?" Kaya questioned.

Kaku thought to himself before he started to tell Kaya about meeting the Straw Hats for the first time and about his mission. Then, he told her about his fight with Zoro and how Usopp attempted to fight Jabra, but ended up nearly getting killed. Then, he told her about what happened after Enies Lobby in St. Poplar. When he was done explaining, Kaya still seemed a little ticked at Kaku, but at the same time, she seemed to feel…sorry for him.

"You may have hurt Usopp, but like you said, you just did what Spandam told you. I forgive you, but you might have to tell Pepper, Onion, and Carrot. I'll keep them away from you if they try to hurt you," Kaya said. "But if Jabra ever finds you, I'll have to slap him for hurting Usopp in order to get revenge."

"Okay, and I'll try to restrain Jabra from allegedly murdering you," Kaku saidd.

"And also, I doubt the government will find you here. We're just a peaceful town that has never had any troubles of any sort, except Captain Kuro, but only me, Usopp, Merry, and the kids know about that," Kaya added.

"Yeah, the only way they'd find me is if they chased a criminal over here, but that can't happen, can it?" Kaku said

Meanwhile, at sea, Jabra was paddling his boat like his life depended on it…mainly because it did. Earlier, some Marines on a Marine ship noticed the wolf zoan on the small boat and started to fire at him once someone with a telescope caught sight of him.

"Dammit! Why didn't a wear a disguise! Now these bastards are after me!" he shouted at himself. He rowed harder and harder by the second to the point when his arms started to get worn out.

"Crap! They've almost caught up to me! What am I going to do now!" Jabra shouted.

At that point, a cannon fired a cannonball near Jabra, causing his boat to break apart and capsize, and causing him to fall out of the boat.

"I know, I could drown and end this altogether…and I won't be able to tell Kaku that I loved him…dammit," Jabra thought to himself. The man crashed into the water and started to sink.

"We got him!" one of the Marines cheered. "One agent down! 6 more to go!"

But then, as if by fate, there was a big wave that managed to force Jabra onto a nearby shore.

"Well what do you know!" he shouted, very happy.

"What! How did he survive!" someone on the Marine ship shouted.

"Who cares! Now since we spotted him, we got to stop him!" another Marine exclaimed.

Jabra walked along the shore until he found one of his supply bags. He looked inside to see it was the one Nojiko gave him full of tangerines. "Oh well, at least I got some sort of food to keep me alive," Jabra muttered.

Then, the wolf Zoan noticed the Marine was approaching the island, so he found a slope and ran onto the higher ground on the island, hoping to find a safe place to hide.

* * *

**Oh, Kaku, you just had to jinx it. Looks like things are going to get exciting for once in Syrup Village! [Other than what happened with Kuro, of course]**

**I don't own anybody, Oda-san does. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	6. Trouble on the Island

In Syrup Village, Jabra had found the village and looked around.

"Huh, what a small town. I don't think anyone will expect to find a wild animal like me here," Jabra assumed as he walked into the Meshi and ordered some oni-giri and green tea.

Meanwhile, Kaku and Kaya were explaining to the Veggies [As me and my brother like to call the three boys. You know why] that Kaku was a wanted ex-CP9 agent that had fought Usopp.

"I don't believe it! Our captain tried to fight a wolf-man! And you have giraffe powers!" Pepper exclaimed.

"That's so crazy it's cool!" Carrot added.

"And also kind of scary," Onion threw in.

"Didn't I just say that we attacked Usopp?" Kaku said.

"Don't worry. We know you couldn't kill our captain. He's too strong to be killed," Carrot stated.

"Yeah, he's Captain Usopp," Pepper added.

At that point, one of the villagers took notice of the Marine ship and shouted, "Marine ship coming this way!"

"A Marine ship!" Kaku gasped. Kaku climbed on top of a nearby building and looked out to the see. He saw the Marine ship, just like the man said, and saw it was docking near the island.

"It's docking here. I better hide somewhere," Kaku said as he carefully climbed back down.

"Where will you hide? The Marines will look around everywhere for you?" Kaya asked.

"I'm not sure if they're looking for me necessarily, but I think it'd be better if I did hide just in case. They might just be here because they saw a pirate ship near here and wanted to check if anyone lived around here," Kaku said. The swordsman hid in a nearby building.

At that point, the Marines walked into the village. Kaya tried to count how many there were but she was unable to because there were too many.

The captain of the Marine group walked to the front of the group and said, "I am Captain Shu. It seems we caught sight of one of the CP9 members on this island. We only wish to investigate and possibly capture the ex-agent before any damage can be done."

"CP9 agent? Do you think they saw Kaku on the cliff?" Carrot asked Pepper.

"I think so. If they ask us anything, we can just lie and say that we've never met Kaku," Pepper said.

"Wait, did you say Kaku?" Shu asked Pepper, hearing him speak.

"Kaku? Who's Kaku?" Carrot asked, trying to act dumb.

"Yeah, because we've never met a man named Kaku and he certainly is not on this island," Onion said, trembling. "Is he the one you're searching for?"

"No, we're looking for the one called Jabra," Shu answered.

"Crud!" the three boys muttered.

"Search the village! There is another CP9 agent around here that goes by the name of Kaku. Don't let your guard down. He has Devil Fruit powers and was trained in the 6 Powers!" Shu ordered.

The Marine soldiers spread out in search of the two CP9 agents.

"Now hold it, I understand that Kaku is wanted and all, but he is a good man, really. He would never hurt us," Kaya told the Captain.

"Sorry, but we can't risk it. For all you know, he had been using you as nothing more than cover to hide from the government," Shu said.

As Kaya tried to talk Shu out of capturing Kaku, Pepper started thinking of ways to stall the soldiers from finding his friend. Then, he had an idea. "AAAHHH!" he screamed, pointing towards the woods.

"Pepper, what is it?" Kaya asked the boy.

"I thought I saw a huge wolf over there!" the kid exclaimed.

"A wolf? That had to Jabra. Men, come with me. Jabra must've hid out in the woods," Shu commanded his soldiers.

The group of Marines went with their Captain to find the wolf Zoan.

"Well, I guess this'll keep them from finding Kaku, but what if Jabra was actually in the woods?" Onion asked.

Pepper, looking proud of his trick at first, got a mortified expression, not knowing the possibilities of that.

At the same time, Jabra was still in the Meshi, but he was low to the ground and hiding under a table.

"I can't let those Marines find me. I got to find a better place to hide and soon, my back is starting to kill me," Jabra thought to himself. Then he noticed a house far off on a hill that seemed isolated from the rest of the village. "Perfect," Jabra said. The man exited through the back door, checking to see if there were any Marines first, and then transformed into his full wolf form and started to run up the hill.

"Jabra, you're a genius!" he thought proudly to himself as he got closer to the house.

Then, he caught a familiar scent. "Wait a second!" he said and stopped to smell it. It took a few minutes for him to figure out that the smell was none other than Kaku's. "Kaku is on this island? Where is he? I didn't see him," Jabra thought to himself.

Jabra tracked the scent back into the village only to notice something seemed different about it. "That's weird, Kaku's scent is different than normal. I wonder where he is," Jabra thought to himself as he looked around the village for Kaku.

At the same time, Kaku was still in the building, trying to come up with an idea on where to hide until the Marines gave up and left. Kaku then noticed the woods and got an idea.

"I know, I'll hide out in the woods until they leave," he thought as he exited through the back door and as soon as he shut it and turned around, he was greeted by several gun barrels. "Oh no!" Kaku thought.

"Well what do you know, we were only searching through the woods looking for Jabra but look who we found instead. Kaku of CP9. So if we fail to capture Jabra, I'm sure the Government will be pleased to know that we did manage to catch at least one CP9 agent. Spandam will be really happy to hear this. I might even get promoted," Shu said.

Kaku had his back up against the side of the building, debating on what to do. If he tried to go back inside the building, they'll shoot. If he tried to run, they'll still shoot. If he stayed put, he'd be locked up and put in Impel Down.

"Captain Shu! We found what looks to be a ship, or one being built," a Marine stated as he ran over.

"Oh, so you were planning on leave sometime soon. Shame that you made that ship just for it to go to waste. Burn the ship," Shu commanded.

The Marine ran off to do so and Kaku got even more terrified. He thought over everything in his life that he'll lose if he were to die. His new friends, his old friends, Jabra…his unborn children. Kaku felt like crying in defeat because he knew this was the end for him…until he felt small movement inside his abdomen. Kaku jumped a little in surprise and he looked down at his abdomen. Finally, his babies started to kick! Kaku carefully put a hand on his abdomen and felt a few of his unborn babies kick into his hand.

"Why'd you have to kick now? When I'm about to die?" Kaku asked himself.

Then, Jabra walked up, hidden from the Marines to the scene to see what was going on. Then, Kaku caught his eye.

"Kaku! He really is on this island! But why isn't he trying to fight the Marines?" Jabra asked, confused.

Then, he noticed Kaku's hand on his abdomen and saw that it was swollen. "He's pregnant! How'd the hell did he get pregnant?" Jabra muttered. Then, after thinking to himself for a few moments, he realized how. "Oh yeah, I did that to him," Jabra muttered, slapping his hand on his face. "Well, I better get over and put an end to this." Jabra then jumped into the air, transforming into his wolf Zoan form and then landed in front of the Marines.

"Hey, I thought you guys were after me?" he asked.

"It's Jabra!" one of the Marines shouted in terror. "And he's in his Zoan form!"

"This is very bad," Shu muttered, also terrified.

"You better believe that," Jabra said, before licking his lips.

Kaku was about to jump in and turn into his giraffe form, but Jabra stopped him and said, "No, you're in no condition to fight."

Kaku nodded reluctantly and stepped back.

Jabra raised his fists towards the Marines before saying, "Iron Body Kung Fu Wolf Bullet," and covering his fists in Tekkai and punching several Marines out of range.

"Wolf Hunt High Speed Scratch," Jabra said as he slashed at some of the Marines with both of his hands, seriously wounding some of the soldiers.

"Iron Body Kung Fu Don Po Ro!" Jabra punched many of the Marines in the stomach with his Tekkai in use.

"Tempest Kick Lupus Fall!" Jabra shot four Rankyaku projectiles, each in the shape of a wolf, at the remaining Marines, which exploded on contact.

Finally, all that was left was Shu. "Moonlight Ten Finger Pistol!" Jabra put his hands together and performed Shigan with all ten of his clawed fingers on Shu's abdomen. Shu coughed up blood and Jabra could see the veil over his mouth was stained a little red. Jabra shook him off his claws, resulting in Shu falling to the ground and bleeding.

At that point, the Marines that were sent to burn Kaku's ship-in-progress returned, with one of them shouting, "Captain Shu, we managed to burn the entire ship-."

When the soldiers noticed all their defeated comrades and Jabra standing in the midst of them, they all became terrified.

"It's Jabra! And he took out Captain Shu!" one of the soldiers shouted in terror.

The Marines, panicked and terrified, grabbed all their injured comrades and captain and made a break for it.

"And don't even try coming back because I'll still be here!" Jabra shouted after them.

After the Marines jumped back onto their ship, they went as far away from the island as they could to be out of the beast's reach.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! COWARDS!" Jabra laughed as he turned back to his human form.

Jabra then turned towards Kaku and grinned, "Well, at least I know that you're okay…and our baby too."

"It's babies actually, I'm carrying twins," Kaku corrected his lover.

"Twins? Great, now we have to come up with two girl names and two boy names," Jabra grumbled.

"I'm sure Kaya has some sort of machine that can reveal the babies' genders. It'll get easier once we figure it out," Kaku assured the wolf-Zoan. "Well, we better find Kaya and the villagers and tell them what happened to the Marines. We might have to leave out a few violent details though."

"Yeah, don't want to give anyone nightmares," Jabra said as he grabbed his bag.

"What's in the bag?" Kaku asked, curious.

"A bunch of tangerines. I got them from a new friend from Cocoyashi Village who insisted that I take some with me and share them with the rest of CP9," Jabra explained.

"Oh, tangerines. One of my favorite fruits," Kaku stated with a smile. "I've been craving some for a while."

"Do you know any recipes with tangerines because as far as I know, nobody else in the group seems like the type to eat some, and if we don't do something with these quick, they'll rot," Jabra asked.

"Luckily, I do know quite a few recipes," Kaku said.

Then, the bearer looked at the man with loving eyes and said, "You know…I'm really happy you're here with me now."

Jabra grinned at his lover and said, "Me too."

Then the two men embraced and sealed their reunion with a kiss.

* * *

**Well, Kaku and Jabra have been reunited! **

**I don't own anyone, Oda-san does!**

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review!**


	7. A New Plan

It didn't take long for Kaku and Jabra to find Kaya and the Veggies. In fact, the four were just looking for Kaku.

"What happened? We saw those Marines running out of here as if they just saw a monster," Kaya asked.

"Well, in a sense, they did see a monster," Kaku said, glancing at Jabra.

"You scared them? That was very funny! When the Marines were running back to their ship, they looked scared and pale," Pepper laughed.

"That's what they'll get for trying to kill Kaku," Jabra said.

"But aren't you worried that they'll report this to the government and they'll send more people to try to capture you?" Kaya asked.

"No, they'll probably think we made a run for it after I attacked them. They'll think we're somewhere else," Jabra said.

"Kaku, I think the Marines found that ship you were trying to build!" Carrot said, looking off in the distance to see billowing smoke.

"Oh no…" Kaku muttered.

The group ran over to where the fire was coming from to see it was coming from Kaku's ship. "There goes all my hard work," Kaku said sadly. "And it was almost done too."

"Don't worry, when you can work again, you can rebuild it," Pepper said. "It might take longer but you'll still be able to have a ship."

"That is true," Kaku said.

"We should put this out before this spreads to anywhere else. We can't risk a wildfire in the village," Kaya said, running off to get help.

A few minutes, the other villagers came and helped to put out the fire. While they were doing that, Jabra and Kaku were inside of Kaku's house, where Jabra was feeling Kaku's abdomen, where the babies were kicking.

"I think they're happy that their father is alive," Kaku said, smiling.

Jabra nodded. The wolf-Zoan couldn't believe he was going to be a father soon and he was excited. Now all that was left to do was wait for the babies to be born into the world.

Meanwhile, at Enies Lobby, Spandam was sitting in his office, waiting for a call from the Marines who had just called, saying they located Jabra. When they finally did, he picked up the Den-Den Mushi very happily, hoping for a good report.

"Did you capture Jabra?" he asked.

"Er…no chief, you see, he escaped on this island and we went after him. We found out that another member of CP9 named Kaku was there as well, but before we could catch him, Jabra showed up and attacked the Marine group that was after Kaku, including Captain Shu," the Marine explained.

"WHAT! How could you let them get away!" Spandam snapped. "Do you have their location?"

"Yes, it's a village on one of the Gecko Islands called Syrup Village in the East Blue," the Marine stated.

"Then go back and try to kill them again!" Spandam ordered.

"We can't chief; there are too many wounded soldiers on our ship. We might have to wait to go back," the Marine explained.

"And how long are you going to wait to try again?" Spandam asked.

"…A year?" the Marine answered reluctantly.

"A YEAR! YOU COWARD! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO GO BACK BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED OF JABRA KAKU TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

"Actually chief, Kaku didn't fight at all. It seemed like Jabra was protecting him. I was confused why until I noticed that the agent appeared…expecting. We looked at his files and we found out that Kaku is not completely male, he is a bearer," the Marine explained.

"A bearer? Why didn't anyone inform me of that," Spandam said.

"We don't know chief. I think Kaku may have lied about it when he was still in CP9," the Marine suggested.

Spandam thought to himself about the situation with Kaku and Jabra, until he got an idea. "Actually, waiting for a year wouldn't be fast enough. How about 10 months? That'll still be enough," Spandam said.

"10 months? Why 10 months?" the Marine asked.

"Kaku is expecting, right? If we wait for the new brats to come, we could have a chance of capturing not just two members of CP9, but two potential students to be part of the new CP9. It's pure genius," Spandam said.

"Alright chief, we'll shorten it to two months to wait to capture Jabra and Kaku. In the meantime, we'll search for the other members. We just got a couple of leads on where Rob Lucci and Hattori can be found," the Marine stated.

At Baratie, a Marine ship was docked nearby and some Marines were questioning Zeff about Rob Lucci.

"You better tell us where Rob Lucci is located, otherwise we'll be forced to beat the answers out of you," Vice Admiral Momonga snarled.

"I keep telling you, I don't know where Rob Lucci is," Zeff said.

"We got leads that he was here, at Baratie, working as a guard," Momonga stated. "We'll search your ship and we'll find him, and when we do, we'll arrest you for just hiding him."

"Search anywhere you want, but I'm telling you, you won't find him. Do you want to know why?" Zeff asked.

"Why is that?" Momonga asked.

Zeff grinned and stated, "He left yesterday."

Rob Lucci was on a boat, sailing to find another island where he could possibly find his fellow ex-agents. He eventually came across an island with a small harbor and village. Lucci docked his boat and got onto the island, observing it for a few moments before deciding to look around. Some of the locals took notice of him and seemed curious on who he was. He eventually came across a bar titled Party's bar and went inside to get a drink. He saw at the counter, waiting, when Makino went over.

"Hello sir, can I get you anything to drink?" she asked friendly.

"Some tequila," Lucci asked.

Makino went over to the stock and took out a big bottle of tequila and poured it into a glass of ice and put the cup in front of Lucci.

At that point, Blueno entered the bar to start his day of work. "Morning Makino," the bartender greeted.

"Morning Blueno," Makino replied.

"Blueno?" Lucci, turning around to face the ex-agent.

Blueno looked surprised to see Lucci in the bar but just said, "Well, looks like someone has finally found me. Where have you been during the last few months, Lucci?" Blueno asked his friend.

"On a restaurant called Baratie," Lucci stated.

"Oh, I've heard of that place. It's where Blackleg Sanji is from," Makino stated.

"Sanji?" Lucci said, knowing he's heard the name somewhere before.

"One of Luffy's friends. You know, Monkey D Luffy, the pirate?" Makino stated.

Lucci cringed at the name, remembering when Luffy gave him the worst beating of his life.

Blueno seemed to cringe at the name as well, remembering when he tried to fight Luffy on the roof on one of the nearby buildings. That was painful but he knew Lucci got it worse.

"Why are you cringing?" Makino asked, confused.

"No reason," Blueno lied.

* * *

**Some dramatic irony right here! Looks like Rob Lucci is going to stay in Luffy's village for a while. This chapter was a little rushed, that's why it's short. **

**I don't own anyone, Oda-san does. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	8. The Twins are Born

Over the next four months, Jabra helped out the local villagers around the island, mostly carrying very large and heavy items and help out with hard work.

Kaku helped out with some small tasks and normally watched over Pepper, Carrot, and Onion while Kaya continued her medical studies. As time went on, Kaku noticed the Veggies were getting taller and one day it seemed they had outgrown their old clothes and were dressed differently. He also noticed Merry was starting to grow a little facial hair and some men Kaya's age were trying to convince Kaya to marry one of them, but she always politely refused. Kaku figured her heart was only on Usopp and he had a feeling that if the sniper were to return to the island, they might get together, but that was just Kaku's opinion.

The Veggies still did their little game of shouting pirates every morning until Jabra told them to stop, otherwise real pirates would show up and nobody would believe them. When the boys asked them what he meant, Jabra ended up telling them the story of the Boy who Cried Wolf and how the boy lied about a wolf coming to steal the sheep and making the villagers mad. Eventually, a real wolf came and stole the sheep and nobody believed the boy until he actually showed them the empty field. And in some versions of the story, the boy got eaten by the wolf! The three boys understood and told Jabra how that happened with Usopp when at first, he did it as a joke until Captain Kuro tried to attack the village and kill Kaya. Jabra was skeptical since when he asked the other locals about it, they said it was probably a lie, until Merry and Kaya confirmed it happened and stated that they were keeping it from the rest of the village and Jabra should keep it secret too.

Then, one day, Kaku felt different and felt contractions in his abdomen. He noticed they were getting closer and closer together and then he realized he was in labor with his babies! Kaku called Kaya over and Kaya had Pepper get Jabra so the wolf-Zoan to be with his lover. At that point, Kaku was lying in a bed, starting to push his children out. Jabra was nearby holding his hand and Kaya was ready to help get the babies out.

As Kaku pushed, he shot Jabra a ticked-off expression and shouted, "You! Look at what you did to me! I hope you're happy!" Kaku grabbed Jabra by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his fist. "You made me fat and now I'm in complete pain!" Kaku snapped.

"No, the words you're looking for are sexy and being strong," Jabra said, a little fearfully.

As Kaku made his grip on Jabra's hand tighter, Jabra thought to himself, "Thank Kami I have Tekkai."

Then he said to his lover, "It's okay. You'll be fine. Just push a little more."

"But it hurts!" Kaku cried out.

"You can do it, just breathe-" Jabra tried to say when Kaku shouted, "This is your fault! I F***ING HATE YOU!"

Then, Jabra thought to himself as Kaku pushed more, "Thank Kami I'm completely a man, not a bearer."

From outside, Pepper, Onion, and Carrot were listening to Kaku rant at Jabra and Jabra trying to keep him calm.

"I hope this will be over quick…"

"I'm not ready!"

"Kaku, deep breath. And push."

"OW! AAHHH!"

"I love you."

"F*** OFF!"

"Kaku, push!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Good thing we're guys," Onion, Pepper and Carrot thought to themselves.

"This would be easier if you smiled," Jabra and Kaya said.

"SHUT UP!" Kaku snapped. "Jabra! It really hurts a lot!"

"Listen to me, Kaku, you need to keep your body focused on peacefully and push. If you do that, things will go a lot quicker," Jabra said. "The quicker you are to give birth, the sooner the pain will stop."

"It hurts so much…" Kaku sobbed. "Okay, I'll try to calm down and push."

"Good! Just keep pushing!" Jabra said.

Soon, Kaku was calmly trying to push out his babies when Kaya said, "I can see a head! Keep pushing, Kaku."

Kaku pushed more and more.

"Good, a little more." Kaku pushed.

"Almost there!"

"Come on, Kaku, push!" Jabra said. Kaku pushed again.

"Good! You did it!" Kaya exclaimed, holding up a crying infant covered in a little blood. "It's a girl!"

"A girl!" Jabra said, excited.

Kaya cut the umbilical cord on the baby and laid it on Kaku's abdomen. Jabra looked at the baby to see it had black hair, like him, but she had Kaku's eyes, nose, and skin color.

"Keep pushing, there's still another baby in there," Kaya said.

As Kaku continued to push, Jabra ignored the pain in his hand and admired his daughter. He couldn't believe he became a father of a little girl, now he only wondered what gender the other baby was.

"Good! The other baby is out! It's a boy!" Kaya stated, holding up another baby.

"A boy! Yes!" Jabra exclaimed.

"A little girl and a little boy…how nice," Kaku sighed happily.

Kaya cut the umbilical cord and laid the boy on Kaku's abdomen next to his sister. The boy had orange hair, but he had his father's dark skin.

"What do you think of them, Jabra?" Kaku asked his boyfriend.

"They're perfect. Just like I thought they'd be," Jabra still amazed by what happened only a few moments ago.

After Kaya cleaned the babies, Jabra and Kaku were trying to figure out names for them.

"How about Whitney for our daughter?" Kaku suggested.

"That's a pretty good name. I think Gio would fit our son nicely," Jabra added.

"I like that name," Kaku agreed.

Kaya then entered the room and asked, "Did you come up with names for the babies yet?"

"Yes, Whitney for the girl and Gio for the boy," Kaku stated.

"Aw, those are good names. Now I just need to add them to the birth record for this town," Kaya said, getting the birth certificates to the mayor's office.

"Why is she giving the certificates to the mayor?" Jabra asked.

"Well, the babies were born in Syrup Village. They're in sense citizens on this island now," Kaku said. "I'm so glad that everything went alright."

"Me too," Jabra said, grinning at his lover.

He leaned toward Kaku and pecked him on the cheek. Kaku turned his head a little and let their lips touch and they kissed each other out of the joy of having children without any trouble.

* * *

**Well, the babies are born! Everyone is happy! **

**I own Whitney and Gio**

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece characters**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	9. The Government Captures Some of CP9

A month later, Spandam was once again, alone in his office, when an agent ran in.

"Chief, we have located three CP9 agents!"

"Which ones?" Spandam asked.

"Kalifa, Kumadori, and Fukuro," the agent stated.

"Good, capture them and bring them to the prison!" Spandam commanded.

"We're in the process of doing that, chief," the agent stated.

"Excellent."

In Orange Town, Kalifa was outside with Chouchou, feeding him. Kalifa had grown accustomed to the town and she and the little white dog have become somewhat friends.

Kalifa was starting to enjoy the peace when someone came up to her and said, "Kalifa, some people are here to see you."

"People?" Kalifa said, wondering who could possibly want to see her. She thought of her friends in CP9, but she wasn't sure because it would've taken them longer for them to figure out that she was in the East Blue.

"Where are these people?" Kalifa asked.

"They're at the harbor," the person stated.

"Alright," Kalifa said, going in the direction of the harbor.

Chouchou noticed her leave and decided to follow her.

Kalifa went to the docks to see a World Government ship and several Government Agents gathered on the harbor. Kalifa gasped and was about to leave when she felt herself back up into someone. She turned around to see Corgi.

"Not so fast, Kalifa, you're under arrest for betraying the government and assaulting Captain Very Good," the commander said, slapping sea stone handcuffs on Kalifa's wrists.

"Hold it!" Mayor Boodle shouted, running over to the scene. "What's going on?"

"Your secretary, Kalifa, was a former agent of CP9, the infamous traitors of the World Government. We were just going to have her locked up," Corgi stated.

"Wait! There must be some mistake!" Boodle said.

"There is no mistake, Mr. Mayor," Corgi said, holding up the picture of Kalifa next to the real Kalifa.

Boodle looked shocked to see that the two people matched, but Kalifa didn't seem like the bad person the Government said she was. "So what if she was a criminal? She never hurt anyone here. She was very courteous to everyone in my town. She even befriended Chouchou," Boodle stated, pointing at the dog, who barked in response.

"We don't care if she was courteous to your townsfolk or not! She's a criminal and she's coming with us," Corgi argued.

"Just listen to Commander Corgi. If you try to go against him, he'll just have you all killed," Kalifa told the mayor.

"She's right you know. If you try to take her back, I'll have my agents massacre the entire town," Corgi sneered.

"You must be mad! You can't do that to one town! The Government would never do something so sinister," Boodle said.

"Things in the government have changed in the last few years. Get used to it," Corgi said as he grabbed Kalifa by her hair and dragged her onto the Government ship.

Then, out of nowhere, Chouchou ran up behind Corgi and sunk his teeth into Corgi's ankle, making the agent cry out in pain. "AH! GET THIS DAMN MUTT OFF MY LEG!"

Corgi shook his leg until he stopped and used his other foot to kick Chouchou off and causing the dog to fly into the air before falling to the ground.

"Chouchou!" Kalifa shouted, concerned for the dog.

"That's enough out of you," Corgi said, slamming Kalifa's head into the ground, knocking her out, and then dragging her onto the boat.

A few moments after the agents left Orange Town, the townspeople stood around Chouchou, trying to see if he was alright. After someone nudged the dog with his hand, Chouchou jumped to his paws, looked around, then ran to the harbor to see the boat leaving. He sat on the ground and howled as the ship got farther and farther away.

On Drum Island, some more Government agents were in Bighorn. They had surrounded Kumadori, who had his back against a Sakura tree.

"Oh dear, I feared this would happen, yoi-yoi," Kumadori said.

"You feared correctly," Spandine said, making his way to the front of the crowd. "My son had been looking forward to one of CP9 to be capture for the last year. He'll be very pleased to have found you, but you'll have to wait for the rest of your group in order for you to be executed."

"You're son? Oooohhhh, you mean Spandam," Kumadori said.

"Listen here, you Government idiots, why don't we just talk this through. I'll tell you the secret of my youth," Dr. Kureha said, trying to get to leave Kumadori alone.

"Your youth? You mean how you managed to live as long as 140?" Kumadori asked.

"That old hag is 140!" Spandine exclaimed, clearly shocked.

Dr. Kureha gave the Government agent a ticked off expression and kicked Spandine hard in the gut, sending him into the snow.

"Commander Spandine!" one of the other agents shouted, starting to help him.

"You witch! How could you do that to an agent of the World Government!" another agent snapped, aiming his gun at Kureha.

"Nobody is allowed to call me an old hag when I am so young," Kureha sneered.

"Dr. Kureha, don't fight the government, you'll only get yourself killed," Kumadori told the older woman.

"I don't care. You're too good a person to get arrested and executed. Your enthusiasm reminds me of someone else I know that had left a long time ago with some friends," Dr. Kureha stated. "You helped me out a lot and the other villagers have told me that they think you're fun to have in the village."

Kumadori thought it over before a few moments before saying, "No, Dr. Kureha, if I stay. The Government will target this island and try to destroy it. I don't want to risk the lives of so many people." Kumadori looked up at the cherry blossom tree he was standing near. "And we cannot let such beautiful Sakura trees get destroyed," he added. He went with the Government agents to the ship that was sent to catch him.

Dr. Kureha watched the ship leave and thought to herself, "That man was strange, but at least he has some respect for this island."

In Alabasta, a third group of government agents were at the Alabasta kingdom, rolling Fukuro, who was tied up, onto a ship.

"I can't believe that King Cobra refused to hand over this agent. Normally, nobles cooperate with the World Government," one of the agents said.

"I don't know, but all the king said was that everyone is Alabasta had grown to like Fukuro around the kingdom. I don't know why they would think that though. Seems a little crazy to me," Another agent stated.

"It's because I saved part of the city from these pirates that had held some of the people hostage, chapapa," Fukuro stated.

"Who said you could speak!" the other agents snapped at the owl-like man.

A few weeks later, in Syrup Village, Kaku had read the recent news from the newspaper he got from a News Coo. He read the articles about Kalifa, Kumadori and Fukuro being captured several times before he became afraid for his and Jabra's own safety in Syrup Village. He was also concerned for his children, who were only at least 2 months old.

"I hope they won't find us here anytime soon," Kaku prayed silently to himself.

In Foosha Village, Blueno, Lucci and Makino were observing the article as well.

"Fukuro and Kumadori have been captured, that doesn't surprise me considering what fools they are," Lucci said.

"But how was Kalifa captured? Someone must've given her away somehow," Blueno added. "It also says that a little dog bit Commander Corgi as he tried to escort Kalifa onto the Government ship. I wonder if it has some sort of connection with Kalifa."

"Maybe it's her pet or the dog considered her it's new owner," Makino suggested.

"I wonder where Kaku and Jabra are hiding. It must be a very good place since I haven't seen anything about them yet," Blueno said.

"It won't be long until that mangy mutt gets captured as well. He always foolishly engages in battles," Lucci sneered.

"Come on, Lucci, can't you think a little positive for your friends?" Makino asked the man.

Lucci scoffed and walked out of the bar to find some work in the village. Hattori flew after him.

* * *

**Well, some of CP9 are starting to get captured, which is bad news showing that the Government is starting to figure out where they all are hiding! **

**I do not own anyone, Eiichiro Oda does**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	10. The Straw Hats Return

A month later, the Straw Hat pirates showed up again after being gone for two years. Kaya was very excited and happy that Usopp was still alive and was surprised by how much he'd changed in the last 2 years. It surprised Jabra and Kaku, too, who assumed that Usopp would still look weak and lanky. Three months later, Monkey D Luffy had become King of the Pirates. The Marines tried to capture the new pirate king, but Luffy and his crew got away. Makino was in her bar, reading the article about Luffy.

"Looks like he did it after all. Luffy became King of the Pirates," she said with a smile. "I wonder if he gave Shanks back his hat yet."

On Mt. Colubo, the Dadan family was celebrating.

"Luffy did it! He became king of the pirates!" Magra cheered.

"And Sabo was alive this who time," Dogra added.

"King of the Pirates or not, alive or not, Luffy and Sabo will still be annoying brats," Dadan stated, but she said it with a smile.

Everyone in the world was learning of Luffy becoming King of the Pirates, from Galley La and the Franky Family in Water 7 to Crocus and Laboon on the Twin Capes Lighthouse. Everyone that knew Luffy was very happy that the boy had finally managed to fulfill his dream. Eventually, the other Straw Hat pirates had completed their dreams and goals as well. During the next few weeks after Luffy's triumph, the Straw Hats turned their ship around and revisited all the places they've gone to on their journey to find the One Piece. In the process, Luffy claimed Fishman Island as his territory and Zoro had a run-in with Mihawk, where he was able to prove to be the World's Greatest Swordsman.

The Straw Hats made their way back through the Grand Line and eventually made their way back to the East Blue. Finally, they saw Syrup Village.

"Finally! Back home! Once Kaya sees me, she'll be amazed by how strong the mighty Captain Usopp has become," Usopp exclaimed, proudly.

"You may look different, but you're still pretty much the same scaredy-cat that left 2 years ago," Zoro said.

"Shut up!"

"So that's Syrup Village?" a voice asked, looking over at the island. It was a man with wavy blonde hair and a scar over his left eye. He was wearing a long blue jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, a white shirt, a black vest, a frilled cravat, black gloves and a top hat with blue goggles over the band.

"That's right Sabo, where Usopp and Yasopp lived," Luffy said.

As the boat docked, the Veggies went to the shore, about to go rock hunting so they could try to build themselves a little rock fort.

"I wonder if they have any rocks big enough to hide us completely," Pepper said.

"If they did, we won't be able to carry it," Onion said.

"Look! A pirate ship!" Carrot exclaimed, pointing toward the Thousand Sunny as if came closer to the shore. The Veggies screamed and hid behind some boulders.

"What do we do? If we tell the villagers, they won't believe us!" Carrot asked.

"I don't know! Maybe they'll go away!" Pepper suggested, though he wasn't sure.

Franky and Sabo put down the platform to get off the boat and the Straw Hat crew walked off.

"Finally! Land! I thought I was going to get ill," a female voice said as a small calico cat and a black and white Siberian husky scampered off the Sunny.

"You don't travel on ships often, do you Sekhmet?" Nico Robin asked the cat.

The cat transformed into a girl with tan skin, black hair that was in braid, green eyes, and small tattoo of a cat on her shoulder. She was wearing a pink kimono that reached her waist with a lavender floral pattern, black knee-length shorts, black sneakers, and a white headband.

"Well, I've lived on Raftel for most of my life, so I never really went anywhere," she said.

The husky sat down and transformed into a boy with curly black hair, tan skin, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with a black shirt over it, tan shorts, and black sneakers. "Yeah, we never went anywhere, until you guys came and claimed One Piece," the boy stated.

Robin nodded at the twins and went up the slope.

"Okay, it's now or never, we got to run and warn the villagers, even if they won't believe us," Pepper told his friends. "On the count of three, we run. One…two…"

"Excuse me, but why are you three boys hiding?" Robin asked, looking around the rock.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the Veggies screamed, running out of their hiding spot.

"Quick! Carrot, go get help!" Pepper shouted.

"I can't! I'm too scared to run anywhere!" Carrot exclaimed.

"Pepper, Onion, Carrot, is that you?" Usopp asked his old friends.

The three boys looked up at the sniper and their jaws dropped open.

"Usopp! It's you! You came back!" Pepper exclaimed happily.

"Friends of yours, Usopp?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we were in a crew called the Usopp pirates, named after yours truly," Usopp stated.

"Oh, it's you guys. Is the meat store still open?" Luffy asked the Veggies.

"Yeah, we got some fresh meat this morning," Onion stated.

"Alright!" Luffy exclaimed, running up the slope to Syrup Village.

"Who are all these people? I recognize you, Luffy, Zoro and Nami, but nobody else," Carrot asked.

"Oh, I'll introduce you to them. The guy with the cigarette is Sanji, the woman that found you was Robin, the guy with the robotic arms is Franky, the skeleton guy is Brook, the little reindeer is Chopper, the girl in pink is Sekhmet, the guy in green is Anubis, and the blonde guy in the top hat is Sabo," Usopp said.

"Cool!" Pepper exclaimed when he saw the crew.

"They look very intimidating," Onion said, taking a step back.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you, we promise," Robin said.

"Wow, for intimidating pirates, they seem pretty nice," Carrot said.

"That's what me and Anubis thought," Sekhmet admitted.

Pepper thought to himself until he got a mischievous grin. "That just gave me an idea. Luffy! Get back here! I have an idea!" Pepper exclaimed.

Luffy came back to the shore and grumbled, "Why? I want some meat."

"You can get meat soon once I'm done with this prank I had in mind," Pepper said.

Within seconds, the Veggies ran into the village screaming, "Pirates! There's a ship at the shore!"

On cue, the villagers stepped outside, armed with their brooms, bats, and frying pans.

"When will you brats ever quit?" a man snapped.

"But there are pirates this time! We even saw the Jolly Roger!" Pepper insisted.

"Get those punks!" another man ordered.

The villagers chased after the boys into the woods, where the trio were leading them to the Straw Hat pirates that were waiting by the shore. At some point, Kaku and Jabra came out of their house, with Whitney in Jabra's arms and Gio in Kaku's arms.

"What's going on down there? I thought I heard someone shout pirates," Kaku asked.

"I think those kids are messing with the villagers again," Jabra assumed.

"I thought you made them stop. They didn't do it for months until now," Kaku stated.

"I thought they gave up on it too, but something is different this time," Jabra said.

The couple went down into the village and entered the Meshi.

At the same time, the villagers were chasing the Veggies through the woods when they saw the three children disappear into a bush.

"I saw them go through here! Looks like we might catch them this time," someone said.

The townsfolk went through the bush only to see the Straw Hat pirates standing behind it, looking as intimidating as ever.

"They were telling the truth!" someone gasped.

"Told you," Pepper said.

At that point, the villagers fled back to their village to take cover.

"Wait! We aren't going to hurt you!" Usopp shouted after them.

"Well, that was fun," Robin said.

"We better let those people know we mean no harm before someone calls the Marines," Zoro said.

The pirate crew went after the villagers, not knowing they'll have a run-in with some old foe

* * *

**Well, the Straw Hats are back at Syrup Village, and now they are going to meet Kaku and Jabra soon.**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Whitney and Gio.**

**Eiichiro Oda owns the others**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review**


	11. Confronting Old Enemies

In Syrup Village, after Usopp explained that the Straw Hat pirates weren't planning on harming the village, the pirates were shown around by Usopp. After the little tour, everyone looked around on their own and Luffy decided to go into the Meshi.

"For some reason, I'm getting the feeling we shouldn't be here right now," Jabra stated.

"Why?" Kaku asked his lover.

"I don't know, I just do," Jabra said.

As soon as he said that, Luffy barged into the Meshi, exclaiming, "Gimme all the meat you got!"

Kaku and Jabra became stiff with fear as soon as they heard his voice. "Oh no," they both thought. They watched as Luffy took a seat at the table across from them and waited to be served, when he looked over to them.

Kaku and Jabra felt ready to bolt of the restaurant, worried the pirate would recognize them. Luffy stared at them for a few seconds before looking away, not at all fazed.

"I feel ignored," Jabra muttered.

"I think he doesn't remember us. Let's keep it that way," Kaku said.

"Yeah, and he fought Lucci, and not us. He probably doesn't even know me," Jabra added.

Then, at that point, Usopp walked in and asked, "Has anyone here seen Kaya?"

"She's in her mansion, studying I think," Kaku told the sniper.

"Thanks," Usopp said, about to walk out when he whipped around and stared at Kaku and Jabra, mouth and eyes wide open and a little snot dripping out of his nose.

"Oh shit…" Jabra muttered.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S YOU CP9 GUYS FROM TWO YEARS AGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Usopp screamed.

"Usopp, why are you shouting at those guys?" Luffy asked his friend, confused

"Don't tell me you don't recognize those bastards!" Usopp shouted. Usopp ran up to Luffy and said, "Remember those CP9 guys at Enies Lobby? The ones that captured Robin 2 years ago. They work with that guy you called Pigeon Bastard."

Luffy processed everything Usopp told him, having some brief flashes of the past, including going to Water 7, saving Iceberg from being assassinated, fighting Blueno, Robin shouting that she wanted to live, his fight with Lucci, and the burning of their first ship, the Going Merry.

"Oh yeah! You're those jerks that tried to kill Ice Pops and steal Robin!" Luffy shouted. "Is that pigeon guy with you? He better not try to hurt Robin again!"

"Calm down, we got separated Lucci. He's not on the island whatsoever," Kaku said, trying to calm the pirate captain down without getting hurt.

Luffy and Usopp continued to glare at the giraffe-man and wolf-Zoan when Kaya entered the Meshi.

"Usopp, you are here! I thought Pepper was just messing with-," she said until she saw the tension between Usopp, Luffy and the two former CP9 agents. "Oh no…" she muttered.

"Kaya!" Usopp exclaimed, when he saw the girl. "Get out of here! These guys are dangerous!"

"I know, they told me everything, but they're not that bad once you get to know them," Kaya stated.

"They kidnapped my friend, Robin, they tried to destroy the Going Merry, that guy with the Fu Manchu tried to kill me-wait, what do you mean you knew?" Usopp asked.

"Kaku told me. He was very honest," Kaya explained. "And that reminds me…" Kaya stepped up to Jabra and slapped him in the face, forcing him out of his seat.

"That's for hurting Usopp back at Enies Lobby," she said.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that when Jabra was here. I thought you forgot about that," Kaku said.

Usopp looked surprised his friend was able to do that to Jabra in a single blow, but he was glad she did it.

"Wow, Usopp, your girlfriend is pretty badass," Sekhmet, who had been watching everything play out from a window, said.

"Sekhmet, Kaya is not my girlfriend, and also, quit spying on us! It's rude!" Usopp scolded the Zoan.

Sekhmet didn't seem to care and took a good look at Kaku and Jabra, as if checking them to see if they were capable of what Luffy and Usopp said they were. Jabra looked it, but Kaku seemed like a nice guy. Then, she noticed Whitney and Gio. She observed the twins until she got a giddy look on her face and cooed, "Aw! These babies are so cute! Do they have names? Who are these little ones' parents?"

"Oh, they're mine and Jabra's," Kaku stated.

"Aw, they're so cute! I bet they'll get everyone's attention when they're older," Sekhmet exclaimed.

"Wait a sec; did you just say that these two kids were yours? From what I recall from Enies Lobby, you two didn't get along," Usopp stated.

"Well…for a while we didn't, but eventually, we became friends, and then…you know," Kaku explained, turning a little red.

"Why are you getting embarrassed by telling him that?" Jabra asked.

"So, you basically adopted these kids? Or did you do that thing where you basically had a woman carry the babies, because this one has your nose," Usopp asked.

"Actually, I sort of…had them myself," Kaku admitted.

"Had them yourself? But wouldn't that mean that you're a bearer? I've heard of them, but I never thought I'd ever meet one in person," Usopp stated.

"What's a bearer?" Luffy and Sekhmet asked.

"It's a man that can basically bear children," Usopp explained.

Luffy and Sekhmet tilted their heads to one side, still confused.

"It's a guy that can get pregnant," Usopp explained again.

"Oh, I see," Luffy and Sekhmet said.

"They're still cute," Sekhmet said, tickling Gio under the chin, making him laugh.

"Check out this one's nose," Luffy said, poking at Whitney's small square nose that she inherited from Kaku.

Within seconds, the little girl burst into tears.

"WHAT'D I DO!" Luffy shouted.

"You poked at her nose! She hates that!" Jabra snapped.

Kaku picked up Whitney and calmed her down by cradling her in his arms.

At that point, Nami and Sanji entered the Meshi. "Luffy, how long are you planning to be here? I don't want you to spend all day in this restaurant wasting my money on food," Nami said. Then she saw Kaya in the Meshi. "Oh, hi Kaya. How are your medical studies going?" she asked friendlily.

"Hi Nami, studies are going very well. I might graduate soon," Kaya stated.

"Who is this woman? She has beauty that rivals an angel's!" Sanji exclaimed, getting excited to see the girl.

"That's Kaya and don't try flirting with her, because I'll just use Flame Star on you if you do," Usopp said angrily.

Sanji just rolled his eyes until he noticed Jabra was in the room as well. "Wait a second! Why do you look familiar?" Sanji asked.

"Remember that Jabra guy that kidnapped Robin and tried to kill me and Nami?" Usopp asked the cook.

"Yeah," Sanji said. Usopp pointed at Jabra. "So you're that bastard that made Robin try to leave us! I'll kill you!" Sanji shouted.

"For the record, Spandam ordered me to do what I did! And I do regret it since that lavender-haired bastard blamed us for what happened at Enies Lobby!" Jabra shouted back.

"Jabra, don't shout, you're scaring Gio," Kaku said, pointing at their son, who was whimpering out of fear.

"Sorry," Jabra said, reaching over to let Gio grab his finger when Sanji suddenly kicked him in the face, forcing him to fly into a wall.

"Jabra!" Kaku and Kaya shouted out of concern.

Gio started to cry from the sudden shock of what happened to his father.

"I'll make you wish that you were being punished by the government and not by me," Sanji said, about to go over and give Jabra his worst. Jabra stood up and snarled at Sanji, ready to fight the cook again, when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. Sanji felt someone grab his shirt too and within seconds, Sekhmet kicked open a window and threw the two men out the window.

"You can come back inside once you learn to get along!" she snapped. She shut the windows.

"Wow, you must not really like it when people argue," Kaku said.

"It's something that was programed into me when I heard my parents argue before divorcing. Ever since, the sound of people arguing and fighting makes me sick to my stomach, especially if the fight is between friends. It makes me so upset that I sort of flip out," Sekhmet said.

"I can't tell you how many times she threatened to throw Zoro and Sanji off the ship whenever they argued," Usopp told Kaku and Kaya.

"That must've been very scary to hear your parents argue," Kaya said.

"Yeah, after they divorced, I regretted not getting involved in the arguments and making them stop, so to make up for it, I step into every argument and try to settle it, sometimes with or without violence," Sekhmet stated.

"But what if the argument is between a friend and an old enemy?" Kaku asked.

"What happened in the past is the past. There's no point in still being angry about something that happened so long ago today. We just have to forgive and forget it. Not many people know that. If it's between and friend and a new enemy, I'm okay with it."

"You know, stressing yourself during an argument like that can make you pass out," Kaya stated.

"I know, which is why I try to get people to stop arguing so that I don't faint," Sekhmet said.

Then, Zoro ran into the Meshi. "Luffy, there's a World Government ship at the shore. I think it saw the Thousand Sunny. We need to get off this island now!" the swordsmen told his captain.

"A Government ship!" Nami, Kaya and Sekhmet gasped.

"A Government ship!" Jabra and Sanji exclaimed, hearing him from outside.

"That's not good," Kaku said.

"Hey, it's you from Enies Lobby. Kaku, right?" Zoro said.

"Yeah, it's me," Kaku said. "I think the Government is either after you guys or they found out me and Jabra were still here. You never know with them."

"Did they come here before?" Usopp asked, concerned.

"Actually, it was the Marines that showed here, mainly because they saw Jabra flee to this island when he was trying to get away from them. Captain Shu came here to catch Jabra but ended up going after Kaku after hearing he was here on the island as well. When they finally found him, they were about to capture him when Jabra fought them all and beat them," Kaya explained.

"I wonder who they sent to catch us. That's what worries me the most," Kaku stated.

On the Government ship, Spandam stood at the front of the ship, glaring at the island.

"Finally, after so long, I can not only capture Kaku and Jabra, but also Nico Robin, and I can 'recruit' some new Cipher Agents in the process," he sneered and grinned sinisterly.

* * *

**Well, some people aren't getting along pretty well and Sekhmet doesn't like it. I wonder if we'll get her whole story sometime soon. And I wonder if Spandam will succeed in his plan. **

**I own Sekhmet Whitney and Gio.**

**Oda-san owns real One Piece characters.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	12. Spandam Returns

The World Government ship docked on the shore of the island and got off to examine the area.

"I can't seem to detect any of the Straw Hat pirates on the island, Chief Spandam," one of the agents stated.

"They must be somewhere on the island. Search all over it, and if you find someone suspicious, question him or her, and don't hold back on using any force," Spandam ordered. The agents walked up the slope and through the woods to find Syrup Village.

"They're here!" Anubis yelped, fleeing into the Meshi to find his sister.

Jabra and Sanji ran back into the building as well, to hide. The rest of the Straw hat crew hid elsewhere but were able to see what was going. At some point, one of the villagers walked up to Spandam and asked, "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

"We're searching for the Straw Hat pirates and two members of CP9 named Kaku and Jabra. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, do you?" Spandam asked.

"This is bad, that guy is going to give us away; I know he will!" Usopp muttered. "Kaya, I need you to go back to your mansion and hide. This is not going to be pretty."

"Okay," Kaya said, about to sneak out through the back door when Kaku stopped her.

"Kaya, do you think you can take the twins with you? We can't risk Spandam getting them," the giraffe-man asked the girl.

"No problem," Kaya said, taking the babies into her arms and walking outside.

She walked outside, muttering, "Don't notice us, don't notice us, we're just your average citizens."

Then, she heard a loud bam and looked in the direction the sound came from to see that the villager that had confronted Spandam was kicked into the ground.

"You liar, if you think I'm dumb enough to fall for that, you got another thing coming," Spandam sneered.

Then the leader of CP9 took notice of Kaya and said, "You girl! I need you to answer some questions for me."

"Oh no," Kaku and Jabra muttered. "Please don't hurt the kids or think they look familiar."

Spandam walked over to Kaya and asked the girl, "Do you know of any pirates of CP9 agents in your village?"

"I've never seen any CP9 agents, but I have seen pirates," Kaya lied.

"Kaya, why!" Usopp cried out.

"Shut up, Usopp! You're being too loud!" Sanji and Zoro snapped at the sniper.

"You idiots, you're all being too loud," Sekhmet hissed.

"They went into that field to look for herbs for their medicine storage," Kaya explained, pointing off into a field. "I'm not sure exactly where they are, but I know they went over there."

"Oh good, Kaya didn't betray us," Usopp sighed.

"Great, this will be difficult," Spandam grumbled as he was about to walk off toward the field with his agents until he noticed Whitney. He looked at the baby who got a fearful expression on her face. Spandam noticed her nose was little and square, reminding him of Kaku.

"Excuse me, but where did these infants come from?" Spandam asked.

"Um…they're my little cousins, I've been taking care of them for a while," Kaya lied.

Spandam grinned evilly at the Kaya and said, "No they're not, you lying brat! I can tell who their parents are, or at least one of them. I can tell by that baby's nose. They're Kaku's kids, right?"

"He figured it out!" Kaya thought to herself, getting a terrified expression on her face.

"And judging by your expression, I'm correct. You have 5 seconds to tell me where Kaku is, or I'll force you to by bringing harm to those infants you have," Spandam threatened. "5…"

"I will never give Kaku and Jabra away!" Kaya protested.

"4…"

"They're my friends!"

"3…"

"And I'm not telling you where the Straw Hat pirates are either!"

"2…"

"They're my friends too!"

"1…"

"And you're not going to harm these babies either!"

"None!" Spandam exclaimed, as he reached out and snatched Gio from Kaya's arms.

"NO!" Kaya screamed.

Gio cried out in fear, scared of the man that had just took him away from one of the few people he trusted, not knowing what was going on. Jabra got a ticked off expression and before anyone knew it, Jabra burst through the window and stood outside in the open.

"Jabra!" Kaku shouted.

"Put. The baby. Down," Jabra snarled.

"Ah, Jabra, I was wondering when you were going to show. Is this your son?" Spandam asked.

"I said put him down!" Jabra shouted, as he transformed into his Zoan form.

The villagers that were witnessing this became terrified of his animal form. Kaya, the Veggies, Sekhmet, Anubis, and Brook were pretty surprised to see him like this, but most of the other Straw Hats didn't seem fazed.

"Hold it!" Spandam shouted, whipping out a pistol and aiming it at little Gio, making everyone gasp in shock. "One hand on me and I'll pull the trigger. Just turn yourself in and I promise I will not bring harm to your child," Spandam sneered.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jabra shouted.

"You're crazy to threaten to kill a baby like that! Has the Government become corrupt?" Kaku shouted from the window.

"Ah, Kaku, I was wondering where you were. I heard that these brats belong to you, which makes sense considering this one's nose and the one I'm holding right now's hair," Spandam stated.

"Put them down, Spandam! You're going crazy! People are watching you!" Kaku warned the agent.

"So what? I'm just simply demonstrating a form of justice in order to capture the target, and besides, it's just an infant. It would never it was alive anyway," Spandam said.

"Is this how corrupt the Government has become in the last two years? It doesn't make any sense! Why would it go as far as to kill innocent lives in order to get the job done?" Sabo thought to himself as he snuck around the village, getting closer to Spandam.

"One last chance, just turn yourselves into the Government and be executed, and I'll let the brat go. What do you say?" Spandam asked.

Before Jabra and Kaku had a chance to shout anything back, Sabo used his metal pipe to strike Spandam in the back of the head, hit the hand Spandam was using to grip the gun and grabbed Gio out of Spandam's other arm as the CP9 agent fell to the ground.

"Got him," the Revolutionary said.

"Oh thank Kami," Kaku muttered.

Sabo handed the baby back to Kaya who took a few steps away from Spandam, in case the agent tried to grab the baby again.

"That's the Revolutionary, Sabo! He is Monkey D Dragon's right hand man and possesses the Power of the Flame-Flame fruit!" one of the agents exclaimed fearfully.

"The Flame-Flame fruit? Didn't Fire-Fist Ace have that power?" Jabra asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother. I got it only a month ago," Sabo explained as he formed a ball of fire on his palm.

"Cool," Pepper said.

"No, hot," Anubis corrected, snickering at his own joke.

"Really Anubis? A fire pun?" Sekhmet hissed.

"Hey, that pepper kid set me up for it!" Anubis protested.

Spandam looked up at Sabo and grumbled, "This is one of the worst pirates out there. If I try to fight him, I'm toast, literally. I need to distract everyone while take someone else hostage." "Attack the pirates and ex-agents! Now!" Spandam commanded.

Within seconds, the agents that came with Spandam started to go after Jabra and Kaku.

"Dammit! I left my swords at the house!" Kaku shouted.

"I'll get them! Where are they?" Usopp asked.

"The one house over there on the hill," Kaku stated, pointing at the location of Usopp's former home.

"Hey! That's where I used to live, you bastard! How'd you get it?" Usopp questioned.

"Um…it was vacant so I decided to move there. Kaya let me," Kaku explained.

"Forget the house thing, we got to stop these guys now!" Zoro shouted, getting out his swords Wado Ichimoji, Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui.

Sekhmet and Anubis started to transform into their Zoan hybrids. Anubis was a hybrid of a husky and a human, and Sekhmet had white fur grow on her body and developed car ears, tail and whiskers.

"Another Neko-Neko Fruit? And I just got away from the last one," Jabra grumbled.

"There's another Neko-Neko Fruit user? Cool, which one is he?" Sekhmet asked.

"Leopard."

"Oh, that's plain. Mine is actually a Mythical Zoan called the Maneki Neko. I can not only turn into a cat girl, but a few forms of cat girls. I'll explain this one first." Sekhmet ran at an agent and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the earth until there was a small trench a foot deep. "The white cat form is basically super strength," Sekhmet stated.

Her fur then developed black and orange spots. She then took a step and an orange, white and black blur went around the agents, taking them all out in seconds. "The calico one is super speed," Jabra heard her voice state.

When Sekhmet stopped running around, she turned human and it seemed like she was wearing a nurse dress and hat made of red fur. She also still had the cat ears, tail and whiskers.

"What does that do?" Jabra asked, confused.

"To heal," Sekhmet said as one of the agents forced Anubis toward her, where Anubis has a scratched arm. "Likewise," Sekhmet said as she waved her hand over the wound, healing it instantly.

"Thanks sis," Anubis said, getting back to his feet and running back into the battle.

Then, Sekhmet turned into a black cat girl, where she not only had her cat features, but claws an sharp teeth. She hissed and clawed at several agents, making a lot of them bleed. "This is my black cat form. It's used against evil and dark powers. I used this against Blackbeard when me and Luffy confronted him on Raftel," Sekhmet said in a voice that sounded like three voices were speaking: one normal, one high-pitch, and the third low-pitch.

At some point, some of the agents got out some guns and fired at the girl. Sekhmet stood up straight and within seconds, she was covered in a coat of gold, which caused the bullets to bounce off without harming her.

When Sekhmet turned back to normal human form, she said, "That's my statue form. It basically acts like a shield for me. I have a blue form that makes me very smart and a gold form that can create money, but those won't be very relevant in this fight."

"Isn't there another color? I think it's pink," Kaku asked.

"Yeah, but I don't use that one very often," Sekhmet said, turning red a little.

"Use it!" Sanji shouted. "It's very powerful!"

"Really? You think it's powerful? Okay, I think I will use it," Sekhmet said. Sekhmet then transformed into a cat girl that still had human skin, but was wearing a pink lingerie that looked like it was made of fur, and she still had cat ears, tail and whiskers. "Nya," Sekhmet said in a sexy tone.

"WHOA!" Jabra and Kaku exclaimed, surprised by the form.

"YES!" Sanji cheered, his eyes having turned to hearts and him getting an excited look on his face.

"Whoa! She's hot in that form," one of the agents exclaimed.

"Man, if Paulie saw her, he'd blow up like a bomb," Kaku said, remembering his old friend from Galley La.

"Now listen here, you adorable Cipher Pol agents, would you mind if I told you to get off the island, leave my friends, and never came back," Sekhmet asked flirtatiously.

"Sure!"

"I'll do anything you say!"

"She's so beautiful!"

"So…in this form, you can basically manipulate men?" Jabra asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, but if I was male, I could manipulate woman," Sekhmet stated.

"Hey, if someone is going to manipulate men in this crew, it's going to be me! Got it, sister?" Nami shouted.

"I got your swords, Kaku," Onion said, running over to the swordsman.

"Thanks Onion," Kaku said, taking them from the boy.

"Don't tell me that you're friends with that guy!" Usopp shouted.

"Yeah, pretty much," Carrot said.

"I feel like I've been betrayed," Usopp muttered.

Kaku transformed into his giraffe-man form and started to go after the agents. "This is a lot better than standing by and letting someone else fight for you," Kaku stated, remembering when the Marines attacked and Jabra had to protect him.

"Wait a second, where's Kaya?" Luffy asked, as he fought off some of the enemies.

"Kaya?" Usopp said, looking where the girl was once standing, holding the twins. "Where'd she go?" he asked.

Then he heard Kaya's voice scream, "Usopp! Help me!"

Usopp looked in the direction of the woods to see that Spandam had Kaya by her hair and he was dragging her away.

"Save me!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, brat," Spandam sneered at the girl as he took her away.

Kaya struggled to get away but she couldn't do much since she still had the twins in her arms.

"Oh no! Kaya!" Usopp shouted.

"Gio! Whitney!" Jabra shouted.

"Retreat!" Spandam commanded to the other agents as he ran off with Kaya. The agents followed suit.

The Straw hat pirates, Jabra and Kaku went after them in an attempted to rescue Kaya and the twins. Eventually, they chased them back to the Government ship which was starting to pull away with Kaya and the babies already on board.

"USOPP!" Kaya cried.

"KAYA!" Usopp shouted, trying to swim after the ship.

"GIO! WHITNEY!" Jabra hollered, jumping into the ocean and started trying to do the same thing, but eventually, he started to drown. A wave eventually forced him and Usopp back on shore and two men basically sat there and watched as the ship took their loved ones away.

"No…NO! This can't be happening!" Usopp shouted.

"They took Gio and Whitney! They took my children! And I couldn't save them! DAMMIT!" Jabra yelled, punching his fists into the ground, turning back into his human form.

Kaku turned human again too and held his hand over his mouth. "Oh Kami no," he muttered, close to tears.

"They took the kids and Kaya," Nami said. "I don't believe this!"

"Seems like Spandam is doing anything in order to arrest us and CP9, even take innocent people as hostages," Robin said. "I fear there's a chance that we won't be able to rescue them."

At the sound of that, Kaku fell to his knees and started to cry softly. He covered his eyes to prevent the others from seeing his tears, but Luffy and Sekhmet could easily see them flow past his hand.

"Robin, you said that there's a chance we won't be able to save them right?" Luffy asked his crewmate.

Robin nodded and said, "Yes, if we do it in the numbers we are now."

Luffy stared in the direction and shouted, "I say to heck with that! I think we can save them! I don't care how impossible it is! We can get help, and I know where to get it!"

"You're going to go to war with the World Government?" Chopper asked, terrified.

"If that's what it'll take to save Kaya and the twins. We might even be able to save any other prisoners they have," Luffy said.

"Wait, you're going to help me and Kaku get our kids back? After what happened at Enies Lobby?" Jabra asked, surprised.

Sanji smoked his cigarette and said, "Like Sekhmet said, it's all in the past now. We don't have to hold a grudge against you for it."

Sekhmet smiled at the statement.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Anubis shouted, leaping onto the Thousand Sunny. "Where to, Captain Luffy?"

"First, we need to contact everyone single person that we know will help us, and we'll have everyone gather in Foosha Village, where we'll meet with Shanks's crew. They'll be sure to help us! We'll contact them ahead of time to go there and grab anyone they know will help, like Dadan," Luffy stated.

"That's a great plan! Do you normally come up with ideas like these?" Jabra asked, impressed by Luffy's skill in coming up with a plan.

"No," the rest of the Straw Hat crew, except for Sekhmet and Anubis, said.

"Once we're at Foosha Village, we'll come up with a full plan to save everyone from the Government and take them down!" Luffy said.

"Wow, that is a good plan!" Nami gasped.

"You're starting to sound more like your father, Dragon, Luffy," Sabo said, laughing.

"Can we come?" the Veggies asked. "We want to see Kaya and be sure she'll get back to Syrup Village safely."

"Sure! Okay everyone, let's set sail!" Luffy shouted. "Let's go save Kaya and the others!"

"YEAH!" the Straw Hats shouted, putting their fists up.

Jabra looked at Kaku, who was still kneeling on the ground and crying a little.

"Don't worry, we'll save the twins," Jabra assured his lover.

"I'm not crying about that, I'm just overwhelmed that these people are willing to help us," Kaku said, smiling.

Jabra grinned at his partner and looked back at Luffy, who smiled back. Everything was set in place and now the Straw Hat pirates, plus Jabra and Kaku, were going to fight the Government!

* * *

**The most epic chapter yet! Looks like the Straw Hats are preparing to go to war with the Government! And they're going to get some extra help too! **

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Gio and Whitney**

**Oda-san owns One Piece characters**

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review!**


	13. Calling all Crews!

During the next three days that it would take to get to Foosha Village, the Straw Hat pirates were contacting every person they knew would help them.

"Nojiko, Mr. Genzo, we need a little help. Some friends of ours were abducted by the World Government…no, they aren't pirates, just a normal girl and two innocent infants. Get to Foosha Village as soon as you can. That's where we'll be meeting."

"Yosaku, Johnny, we're planning to fight the Government. You want in? Good, get to Foosha Village as fast as you can."

"Zeff, we need everyone at Baratie to help us fight the Government. It's for the sake of some friends of ours. We'll meet in Foosha Village."

"Vivi! Can you, Carue, Eyelashes, and some of your soldiers come to Foosha Village? We're planning on fighting the World Government…I know it's crazy, but we're doing it for the sake of some friends of ours…Usopp's girlfriend, Kaya, and two babies…Great! We'll see you all soon!"

"Bon! We need you to come help fight the Government! We need all of the people from Newkama land to help too. Cool! We'll meet in Foosha Village!"

"Conis, could you tell Gan Fall, the Shandians and the Skypeians that we need help to fight the Government…good, we need you all to go o Foosha Village."

"Hey Iceberg! Can you get Galley La, the Franky Family, and Granny Kokoro and possibly Yokozuna, Oimo, and Kashi to come help us fight the Government…yes this is one of Luffy's plans, but I think we can pull it off with your help…meet us in Foosha Village. Thanks for the help, bro!"

"Jinbe, we need Fishman Island's help to fight the Government…they took some friends of mine and are threatening to kill them! Get Shirahoshi, Fukaboshi, Hatchan, Keimi, Pappug, and Surume to help if you can. Meet us in Foosha Village!"

"Heradas, we need you and the other people of Weatheria to help us fight the World Government. We'll meet in Foosha Village."

"Rayleigh, can you and Shakky come over to Foosha village and help us fight the Government? You will?! Great!"

"Crocus, can you and Laboon come over to Foosha Village and help us plan to attack the World Government? They took three innocent people that were friends with Luffy…excellent, meet us soon."

"Hancock, am I glad I contacted you…no, I'm not calling to marry you. I need you and the Kuja Pirates to come to Foosha Village and help us plan to attack the World Government…Good! You're awesome! See you soon!"

"Master Heracles, we need your assistance to defeat the World Government. Can you help? Great! Meet us in Foosha Village in the East Blue!"

"Perona, Luffy wanted me to talk you into helping us take down the World Government…that Kaku person you like is with me…I knew you'd say that. Meet us in Foosha Village in the East Blue."

"Iva, we need you, Inazuma, and your Okama army to help us fight the Government. We're all meeting in Foosha Village."

"Kin'emon, Momonosuke, we need you and all the other samurai in Wano to help us fight the Government. You'll help us! Thank you! Meet us in Foosha Village in the East Blue."

"Kyros, Viola, Rebecca, can you and the other people in Dressrosa and the dwarves come to Foosha Village? We're planning to take down the World Government. Great, we'll meet you all there."

"Cricket, we need you and the Saruyama Alliance to help us take down the World Government…I'm not lying, we're actually going to do it! Meet us in Foosha Village."

"Lola, can you and your crew, the Rolling Pirates come to Foosha Village and help us take down the World Government? Great! We'll meet you at the meeting point!"

"Duval, we need your help…no, I did not call you handsome…listen, we need you to come to Foosha Village and help us fight the Government. We'll meet you all there." "

Law, we need you and your crew to help us fight the Government….because they kidnapped some of my friends…great, can you get some of the other Supernovas to help us if you see any of them?"

"Cavendish, we need your crew to help is fight the World Government. Good, meet us in Foosha Village."

"Bartolomeo, we need your crew to come to my village and help plan to attack the World Government…great! We'll meet you in Foosha Village."

"Dragon, round up all the Revolutionaries. We're going to war with the World Government. Meet us in Foosha Village."

"Shanks! Are you and your crew heading to Foosha Village? Good! We need to discuss a plan I have in mind…we're attacking the World Government…Good to know you can help us. Can you talk Buggy and the Whitebeard Pirates into helping us? Great! We'll see you soon!"

Kaku and Jabra were amazed by the number of people the Straw Hat pirates knew that could help them, and they were even more surprised to learn that they were all going to help fight the Government! But Jabra noticed that Kaku seemed a little nervous still.

"Something wrong?" the wolf-zoan asked his lover.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm worried about this fight. Luffy recruited Galley La to help. What if they still hold it against me that I tried to kill Iceberg? What if they try to kill me or change their minds about helping us? I don't want to be a problem for this huge alliance Luffy has in mind," Kaku explained.

Jabra put an arm around Kaku's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. If they try to pick on you, Sekhmet might put a stop to it and if they still don't stop, I'll be happy to deal with them."

"You better not kill them," Kaku said.

"I promise I won't try to," Jabra said.

At Foosha Village, the Straw Hat pirates docked their ship and Luffy jumped off. He ran to the center of the small town and hollered at the top of his lungs, "Hey everybody! I'm back!"

Within seconds, dozens of townsfolk came out of their homes and crowded around Luffy.

"Welcome home, Luffy!"

"Looks like our King of the Pirates is home!"

"Can you sign your name on this for me please?"

"You're awesome, Luffy!"

"Check out the size of his crew!"

"Good to have you home!"

Then, a tall woman made their way to Luffy. "Dadan! You're not in the mountains!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Looks like you did make it out of the Grand Line alive, after all, and it looks like Sabo is alive as well," Dadan said.

"Way to go, Luffy!" Magra exclaimed.

Then, Mayor Woop Slap came out of his home. "So, the little whippersnapper came back here after all, and a face full of pride in being a pirate. Don't get too comfortable here, boy, once Garp figures out you're here, he'll beat you on the head until you forget who you are!" Woop Slap threatened.

"Where is Gramps?" Luffy asked.

"Not here right now, he's instructing some new recruits for the Marines," Woop Slap stated.

"Good! I don't want him interfering with my plan," Luffy said.

"What are you planning, boy? Hopefully something that doesn't involve attacking our humble village!" Woop Slap snarled.

"Relax, Mayor Woop Slap, I promise nobody will be hurt," Luffy said.

"Pffffft! His name is Woop Slap!" Jabra snickered until Kaku whacked him in the back of his head.

Then, Makino walked out of her bar and said, "Luffy, welcome home."

"Hi Makino! Is Shanks here yet?" Luffy asked the woman.

"He docked his ship and is in the bar right now with his crew," Makino stated. "He brought some friends of his from the Buggy and Whitebeard pirates with him too."

"Sweet! He got help!" Luffy exclaimed, running into the bar.

"Yes! That means my dad is with him too!" Usopp added, going after Luffy.

The Straw Hat crew, Kaku, Jabra and the Veggies entered the bar to see if full of pirates. Luffy recognized a few from Whitebeard's crew and saw at the counter Shanks and Buggy talking…actually, it was more like Shanks was talking and Buggy seemed irritated by his presence.

"Hey Shanks, Buggy!" Luffy greeted.

"Luffy! We were waiting for you. So what exactly is this plan of yours about?" Shanks asked the young adult.

"We're going to attack the World Government! They took some friends of mine and I want to save them," Luffy explained.

"Oi, don't you think using an army as big as you plan it to be a little crazy? Couldn't you do it yourselves?" Marco asked the pirates.

"We would, but I think Spandam is expecting us there, so he'll most likely have a big army of Marines and Government officials there waiting for us," Usopp explained.

"They also kidnapped Usopp's girlfriend, Kaya," Sekhmet added.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend," Usopp told Sekhmet.

"Usopp, you got a girlfriend? Will I meet her?" Yasopp asked his son.

"I just said she wasn't my girlfriend!"

"Luffy, I got Buggy's crew and the Whitebeard pirates to help us, like you asked, now what?" Shanks asked.

"We have to wait for everybody else to show up. We called a lot of people!" Luffy stated.

"How many people?" Makino asked.

"No idea, but it's a big number," Luffy said.

"Wow, you must have a lot of friends," Makino said.

"Yeah, I know they'll help us!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Blueno, do we have enough beer? An army of pirates is coming to this island and we might need it," Makino asked the other bartender.

Blueno walked inside from outside and said, "We just got the big delivery of beer and other alcoholic drinks today. We might have enough if everyone only asks for two drinks."

"Good, I don't want any disputes between the pirates about beer," Makino said.

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing at Blueno, making the former CP9 agent go stiff with fear.

"Why do you look familiar?" the Pirate asked.

"Er…" Blueno said, hesitant to answer.

"Blueno! Is that you? Man, it's good to know the Marines and Government didn't find you yet," Jabra said, as and Kaku walked up to their friend.

"Kaku, Jabra, good to see you both alive," Blueno said.

"So here you are, on this island, working as a bartender again. Some things never change," Kaku said.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Luffy asked his new friends.

"Don't you remember? You beat this poor guy up on the roof in Enies Lobby," Jabra stated. Blueno felt like using his Door-Door fruit powers to get the heck out of that bar when Jabra said that.

"Oh, that was you. Sorry about that, but you captured Robin, so I had to," Luffy said.

Blueno was very surprised to hear that Luffy was sorry about beating him, but he wasn't sure if he'd say the same thing to Lucci.

"Blueno is a new bartender here. We just recently hired him. We also got a new guy to help us get the boxes of beer into the building. His name is Lucci," Makino stated.

"Lucci!" the Straw Hat pirates, except for Brook, Sekhmet, and Anubis, gasped.

"Lucci," Kaku and Jabra said.

"LUCCI!" Luffy shouted.

"You called?" Lucci said, walking into the bar.

"Pigeon bastard!" Luffy shouted.

"Ah, Monkey D Luffy, never thought I'd see you again," Lucci said.

"You two better not start at fight. Remember what we're here for," Kaku told the two men.

"Kaku, Jabra, when did you two get here?" Lucci asked his cohorts.

"We came here with Luffy," Kaku stated.

"Why would you ride a boat with a pirate?" Lucci questioned the giraffe-man.

"He's helping us get some people that were taken by the Government," Kaku stated. "And we're glad he is, just so you know, so you better not try to kill him and his crew, or any other pirate that's coming here!"

"More pirates are coming here?" Lucci asked.

"Ships off the horizon!" Anubis hollered from outside, followed by him screaming, "GIANT MERMAID AHOY!"

"Hey! Shirahoshi and the others are here!" Luffy exclaimed, taking his attention away from Lucci.

All the pirates plus the former CP9 agents ran outside to see dozens of pirate ships docking near Foosha Village.

"That's a lot of pirates!" Woop Slap gasped. "What are you planning this time, Luffy?"

"We're going to fight the World Government, mainly Spandam," Luffy explained casually.

"You're going to what!" Woop Slap shouted.

"Fight the Government?" Blueno said. "That is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Unless we help them," Kaku said.

"Why should I help them?" Lucci asked.

"You told Spandam two years ago that we were going to return, and we're returning right now, and working with Luffy is the only way to do that…and also, we might have to avoid Galley La in the process."

"He called them? Perfect," Lucci muttered sarcastically.

The ship ramps folded onto the docks and within seconds, the whole village was full of pirates. "Oh my, so many people," Makino said. "How can I possibly serve all these people alcohol?"

"I'm can help you with that," Robin offered, using her Flower-Flower fruit powers to make multiple hands and grab several trays.

"Incredible! Thank you!" Makino exclaimed.

"Luffy! It really is you!" Boa Hancock exclaimed happily when she saw the pirate.

"Hi Hancock," Luffy greeted.

"He said hello to me!" Hancock thought to herself excitedly.

"Hey Luffy-bro!" a familiar voice called out.

Luffy looked in another direction to see Zambai and the Franky Family run over. "Zambai! What's up!" Luffy greeted his friend.

"Zambai, how's business in the Franky Family doing?" Franky asked his friend.

"We're doing great. We got jobs in Galley La now," Zambai stated. "And Mozu and Kiwi run the bar now since Blueno was gone."

Blueno twitched upon hearing that latter.

"Oh, you two are bartenders now?" Luffy asked the Square Sisters.

"Well we had to do something while Franky was gone. We thought we'd run the bar since a lot of people will be wanting grog after what happened 2 years ago," Mozu said.

"Yep, we just decided now we needed to earn a living other than doing crime," Kiwi added.

"Do you think you can help Makino with serving the other pirates and people? She's got Robin to help her but I'm not if it'll be enough," Nami asked the twins.

"Sure! No problem!" the girls said.

"Hey, where's Galley La and Granny Kokoro?" Zoro asked Zambai.

"They're coming this way now," Zambai stated as Iceberg, Paulie, Tilestone, Peeply Lulu and Kokoro walked over.

"Ice Pops!" Luffy greeted the Mayor.

"Luffy, what exactly are you planning to do with the Government?" Iceberg asked the boy.

"I'm going to save some friends of mine. And that Spanda guy took them, and he's responsible for what happened to you two years ago!" Luffy explained.

"I see," Iceberg said, remembering the incident two years.

"Looks like I'll be meeting the bastard that caused all that trouble in person," Paulie added.

"I'll crush him!" Tilestone shouted.

"Looks like they didn't change much," Kaku said to Lucci and Blueno, watching what was happening from afar.

"True, but did they change their attitudes toward us? They might still hold it against us for attacking Iceberg 2 years ago," Blueno stated. "It'd be best if we stayed as far away from them as we can, otherwise they'll attack us."

"I'm sure they won't notice us until this entire thing blows over," Kaku said.

Then, Paulie seemed to look over in their direction, got a shocked expression on his face, and shouted, "Hey you!"

Kaku yelped and took cover behind Jabra.

"Did you just…yelp?" Jabra asked his lover.

"Yeah, now shut it!" Kaku hissed in Jabra's ear.

Paulie walked over in their direction…and passed them completely.

"He ignored us?" Lucci said, confused.

"You're that shameless girl from two years ago! Put a shirt on, you shameless woman!" Paulie shouted at Nami.

"Oh, he's only paying attention to Nami. We're saved," Kaku sighed.

"Hey, it's Big Bro Jabra!" Johnny exclaimed as he and Yosaku ran over to Jabra.

"Johnny, Yosaku, is that really you guys?" Jabra asked his friends from Cocoyashi village.

"Big bro?" Kaku, Blueno and Lucci said, confused.

"They called me that in Cocoyashi Village. Don't ask me why because even I don't know," Jabra explained.

"Well, I thought I'd see you again, just not so soon. Are these friends of yours?" Nojiko asked Jabra, pointing at Lucci, Kaku and Blueno.

"Yeah, these are the guys," Jabra said.

"Did you share those tangerines with them?" Nojiko asked the wolf-man.

"Well, I had them…until Kaku stole them," Jabra said, pointing at his lover.

"I can't help myself. I really like tangerines," Kaku admitted, embarrassed.

"Really? You liked them! If you want more, come to Cocoyashi Village. We have the finest tangerines you can get," Nojiko said.

"Wow, thanks, maybe I will," Kaku said.

"Wait, you met my sister?" Nami asked Jabra.

"You two are sisters? I never would've guessed since you don't look related in any way," Jabra said.

"Yeah, we were adopted," Nojiko explained.

"So you were sisters by fate? Interesting," Kaku said.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you about your taste in clothing!" Paulie snapped at Nami, going up to her, when he saw Kaku. "What the hell! Kaku!" he shouted.

"Oh no," Kaku thought to himself, terrified.

* * *

**Uh-oh, looks like heck might break loose in Foosha Village. Let's hope Paulie doesn't go nuts at Kaku, Lucci, and Blueno.**

**I own Sekhmet and Anubis**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	14. Arguments

"You have a lot of nerve showing up after what you did 2 years ago," Paulie told the swordsman.

"I can explain," Kaku said.

"You're not planning to attack Iceberg again, are you?" the shipwright questioned.

"What? No! I did that because Spandam ordered me to. Besides, I don't work for the World Government anymore, I'm against them as much as you are now," Kaku explained.

"Yeah, right! I know you're lying," Paulie sneered.

"I'm not lying!" Kaku defended.

"I knew this would happen," Blueno muttered.

"Blueno! Lucci! You're here too?! I can't believe Straw Hat called you traitors to help him!" Paulie shouted.

"He didn't call us here. We just happened to be here when he came here," Lucci said.

"What makes you think I'll believe that crap," Paulie said.

"If you don't believe us, go ask him yourself," Kaku said. "And just for the record, I regretted leaving Galley La after what happened 2 years ago."

"Like hell!"

Sekhmet was in not that far off from where Paulie was arguing with the former CP9 agents and thought now was the time to put an end to it and was just walking over when she heard another negative tone.

"What are Mr. 2 and Mr. 3 doing here? Didn't they work for Crocodile?" she heard Kohza ask Zoro.

"Luffy called them over to help us. Mr. 2 makes sense since he actually helped us get away from the Marines, but I don't get why Mr. 3 is here," Zoro explained.

"How do you know we can trust them?" Kohza asked.

"If Luffy trusts them, we can trust them," Zoro answered.

"Well I don't trust them!"

Sekhmet was about to go over to them when she heard Boa Hancock speaking to Nami.

"Excuse me, who are you and why do you stay near Luffy?" Hancock asked.

"I'm Luffy's navigator, Nami," Nami stated.

"So you're Nami! You're the girl I must fight to win Luffy's heart," Hancock sneered.

"What are you talking about? When did this conversation suddenly turn to love?" Nami asked, confused.

Sekhmet watched them fight and then she noticed another argument between Eustass Kid and Scratchman Apoo.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kid questioned the Longarm.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Apoo snapped.

Before Sekhmet knew it, arguments were going all around her!

"Weren't you part of the Arlong Pirates?"

"I was, but I quit. I never liked Arlong's ideas in the first place!"

"How do you know I can trust you!"

"Wait, weren't you the guy that caused all that trouble in Saboady Archipelago?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"If you think I'm going to work with the likes of you, you got another thing coming!"

Sekhmet looked around her to see someone was arguing with someone over something, mostly because someone used to work for this guy, or someone did this to someone, or someone is this. Sekhmet was shocked to hear everyone arguing with each other like this, and she noticed that some of the people were either trying to put an end to the arguing or encouraging it by joining in. Sekhmet even noticed some of the people were starting to head over to their ships and leave, and Sekhmet couldn't let that happen! She listened to all the angry shouts around her and she began to shake, not sure if she could take any of it anymore.

"I'm sure this is all just a simple misunderstanding! Can't we just talk this out instead of shouting, because if my sister hears you, she'll get very upset," Anubis told some of the arguing pirates, but they ignored.

Anubis looked where Sekhmet was standing to see that she was starting to freak out. "Oh no," he muttered, getting low to the ground. "Guys! Seriously! Stop arguing!" he shouted, but nobody seemed to hear him.

Then, Sekhmet turned into her white cat girl form. "It's a breakout!" Anubis screamed, taking cover.

"What's a breakout?" Nami asked the boy, until she noticed Sekhmet. "Why is Sekhmet in her cat girl form?" she wondered, until Sekhmet vanished into a blur.

Within seconds, everyone was either being punched, kicked, or scratched somewhere, causing the person to fall to the ground. First it was Paulie, then Kaku, then Jabra, then Lucci, then Blueno, then Kohza, Zoro, Hancock, Nami, and so on. Anyone that had been arguing with someone was attacked by Sekhmet.

After Sekhmet stopped, she turned back to her human form and panted. Within seconds, everyone starting yelling at her.

"What the hell is her problem!?"

"Did you just scratch my face?!"

"How dare you attack me!"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"You're dead meat, brat!"

"What's your problem!?"

"Sekhmet, we want everyone to still be in alive when we attack the World Government!" Luffy exclaimed, a little annoyed by Sekhmet's actions.

"SHUT IT!" Sekhmet roared, making the village go silent.

Everyone sat on the ground terrified by the girl.

"Listen to me! If there's one thing in the world I can't stand, it's the sound of people arguing over the dumbest reasons! So what if they did this or used to be part of this group! All that was what? 2 years ago! Can't we forget about all that and focus on what's happening now?! Listen, there are three innocent people that the Government is threatening to kill, and they will kill them if we don't do anything! We all gathered here to discuss how to stop the Government, and us arguing with one another sure as heck isn't going to help those people! Even some of you might agree with me that all this arguing is pointless! So when you ask me what the hell my problem is, you should really ask yourselves that! What the hell is your problem with these people that are all simply aiming for the same thing as you are: the Government! Every bad thing that they did to you is all in the past now, we can set it aside and try to work together for once! And if you can't forget the past and just keep holding a grudge that no longer has a point, then you're all just being childish! I've been just as much as you have, and will I still be angry at the one man that caused it all? A little, but I won't flip out about it like you all are. If there's someone you don't like, then don't speak to them at all! Don't just pick a fight with them because if you do, Luffy's plan will be ruined and the World Government wins! You hear that, the Government will win! And Kami knows what they're planning to do to the world right now! If there's one thing we have to be angry at, it's them! We can fight with the Government; just don't fight with your allies, even if it's someone you know you won't get along well with!" Sekhmet stated angrily.

She paused and looked around to see nobody was saying anything to her, or seemed fazed by what she said.

"Oh, what is the point of telling you all this! Most of you are pirates or too defiant to listen anyway! It's not like it's the first time people don't pay attention to what I have to say, even when it matters most! If you just ignore everything from the past and focus on now, then everything will turn out okay. But if you keep holding grudges, or if what I'm saying doesn't make any sense to you…then go ahead and argue all you want! Just so you know; the plan will be in jeopardy if you keep it up like this and don't stop! You might even lose your lives because of all this pointless arguments, you know! All I'm asking is that if you put it all behind you and start over! I'm not asking you all to be friends; I just want everyone to get along without any disputes! That's all I want!"

Then, suddenly, Sekhmet held her head and fell to the ground. People started to murmur amongst themselves, concerned for the girl.

Chopper ran over and checked on the girl. After a few minutes, he shouted, "Its okay! She just passed out from the stress!"

Everyone was silent until Killer said, "She…does have a good point. If we do keep it up like this, we'll lose."

"I knew somebody had to agree with her!" Anubis said. "She always gets like this whenever people argue. Ever since what happened all those years."

"What happened all those years ago?" Usopp asked. "You mentioned it, but you never exactly told anyone."

"You guys really want to know?" Anubis asked, looking around.

"Yeah, pretty much," Luffy said.

"I don't," Kid, Lucci, and Buggy sneered.

"Too bad, I'll tell you anyway," Anubis said. "It was 10 years ago. We were only 8 when this happened…"

* * *

**So, in the next chapter, we're going to finally learn of Sekhmet and Anubis's past. And hopefully, everyone will stop arguing by then. **

**I own Sekhmet and Anubis.**

**Oda-san owns One piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	15. 10 Years Ago

On an island not far off from Raftel, there was a big village full of markets, houses, and people. It was a very busy and a very wealthy island. On the outskirts of town, there were several rows of houses, one of them being a distinct house with a calico Maneki Neko wearing a bell color and holding its right paw up for good luck. Inside the house there lived two parents and a little boy and girl of about eight years old. The children were simply playing with some toy ships in a small creek when they heard shouting from inside the house.

"Mom and Dad are arguing again," Anubis said.

"I don't like it when they yell at each other. They've been doing this all year," Sekhmet said quietly. "I wonder why they are?"

"I don't know…but whatever it is, it's none of our business. Let's just go over to Hapi's house and forget that this is happening," Anubis suggested.

The twins ran out of their house and went down the street to find a boy that looked a year older than them with white hair in cornrows, brown skin, and a happy expression on his face.

"Hey, Anubis mon! Sekhmet girl! How're ya?" the boy greeted the twins in a Barbados accent.

"Hey Hapi! We're doing fine, but our parents are arguing again," Anubis told their friend.

"They've been at it for at least a year. I wish why," Sekhmet said.

"Well, I did hear there was a family feud of some sort going around between the families of your parents. If you go to certain parts of the island, you can see members from each family fighting each other, mostly the big kids and young adults," Hapi stated. "And if you think that's bad, my grandmother predicted that something bad will happen to this island if it keeps up. Saying something about it eventually erupting into flame."

"That's scary! Is she normally right about things like that?" Anubis asked.

"Well, she predicted my powers and the day I would be born, so I think she might be right, but you never know when it will occur, mon. It could happen this year, it could happen next year; it could even happen in a decade! But my grandmother is saying we should all move as soon as possible because she doesn't want any of us to get hurt when that happens," Hapi explained, getting a sad expression.

"You're moving?" Sekhmet said, sounding sad.

"Fraid so, girl, and a few days too…how about I give you guys one last demonstration of my elemental powers before I go," Hapi said.

"Sure!" the twins said.

The three kids went to a nearby pond and Hapi started to walk off the shore…and walk on the water! Hapi had mysterious powers when he was born. He didn't realize he had them until he was three years and he made a little waterspout in a puddle. He never ate any Devil Fruit, but yet, he had strange magic powers for some reason. His grandmother said this is because he of his parents; Hapi was told his mother was human and his father was a Fishman, and there was a legend that if a human and Fishman were to mate, their child would have powers over water and if submerged in water, they would grow gills, fins, webbed toes and fingers like a Fishman. Hapi had all the characteristics of a water elemental and his grandmother believed there would be three five other elementals like him, one for light, one for fire, one for earth, one for darkness, and one for air. She wasn't sure how these elementals were made, but she knew they had to exist in the same generation as her grandson.

"Hey Hapi, have you ever met a Fishman?" Anubis asked his friend.

"No, not yet at least. I'm trying to find one. If I do, the first thing I'm going to do is ask if they know a Fishman that mated with a human, or can at least take me to Fishman island and let me search for him," Hapi said.

"What about your mother?" Sekhmet asked.

"My grandmother never told me much about her. Just that she was taken away when I was only a few days old," Hapi stated.

"Well, I hope you find both of your parents one day," Anubis said.

"I hope that," Hapi said.

A few days later, Hapi and his grandmother left the island, but before they left, Hapi's grandmother left a message to the rest of the islanders. "Just so you know, you might to leave as well, for this island will never be the same again someday," she said.

The islanders normally thought she was insane and ignored her, but this time, they did look a little worried. Sekhmet even noticed that some more of her neighbors have left.

Then, not even a week after Hapi left the island, disaster struck! One morning, one of the two feuding families discovered that an old statue of one of their ancestors as missing, and they accused the other family of stealing. First, there was shouting, then there was fist fights, which Sekhmet thought would subside quickly…until someone got a gun. It was one of the teenagers that shot first and they shot an adult by accident…and killed him. That was what sparked the bloody battle.

Before Sekhmet, Anubis, and the other islanders knew it, the families were getting weapons and started to fight to the death. Sekhmet and Anubis, who were watching from the sidelines, were shocked to see the two families trying to kill each other, and it didn't take long for the other villagers to join in, either trying to help a certain family, or trying to stop the two families.

Sekhmet and Anubis ran home and hid in their cellar, hoping the fight would end. The, there was a gunshot up above. The twins ran upstairs to the kitchen to discover their mother lying in a puddle of her own blood and there was a bullet hole in the center of her chest. Nearby was their father gripping a pistol, with an extremely angry expression on his face.

"Dad! What happened? Why'd you shoot Mommy?" Sekhmet asked, very confused.

"Her family stole my family's statue! That's why!" her father snapped.

Sekhmet and Anubis looked at their father mortified, before running out of the building.

Outside, Anubis and Sekhmet could clearly see a fire going on in town, started by one of the two families no doubt.

"Anubis, did Mommy's family steal the statue?" Sekhmet asked her brother as if he knew.

"I don't know, it could be possible, but I don't think they did. It was a gold statue. I wouldn't be surprised if a pirate stole it and someone blamed Mom's family," Anubis said.

"We got to tell them! We got to tell them a pirate stole the statue, not the other family!" Sekhmet exclaimed.

Then, there was a huge explosion in the town, followed by several screams and shrieks.

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Anubis asked his sister.

Sekhmet nodded and ran off ahead of him. She eventually found the two feuding families still fighting, and she even took notice that some of the people were lying on the ground, not getting back up.

Sekhmet tried to ignore it and shouted at the top of her lungs, "STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS A MISTAKE! THE STATUE WAS STOLEN BY PIRATES! STOP FIGHTING! IT'S POINTLESS!"

But nobody would stop fighting, they just kept at it. Nobody had heard her.

"They're not listening to me," Sekhmet muttered, falling on her knees and slamming her fists into the ground.

Then, someone with a large rifle aimed their gun at Sekhmet.

"Watch out, sis!" Anubis shouted, grabbing his sister out of the gun's range.

The twins escaped the town and when they got far away enough, they saw another huge explosion, this time, it seemed like it reached about half the height of the largest giant. This time, there was a shockwave that followed, forcing Anubis and Sekhmet to fly several feet back toward the shore of the island.

"What are they blowing up over there!" Anubis shouted.

Sekhmet and Anubis watched from a distance as the fire raged on, destroying their town and their home. Sekhmet even saw some people were starting to flee from the island on small ships. Anubis and Sekhmet decided to take cover in a cave until the war passed.

The next morning, Sekhmet and Anubis woke up to see smoke from their town. When they walked outside to see how the aftermath looked, they were shocked. The small houses were burnt to the ground of blown up. The bigger buildings that survived had broken windows and doors. And to make matters worse, nobody seemed to be around, and anyone that was around was dead. The twins ran around the town, trying to find someone to help them, only to find it deserted.

"I don't believe it…everyone's gone," Anubis said.

"Where did they all go?" Sekhmet asked.

"I don't know, but probably anywhere but here," Anubis said.

"Should we leave too?" Sekhmet asked.

"…Yeah, and soon. I don't know if anyone is going to come back and cause more problems!" Anubis said.

Within moments, the twins started to gather supplies they needed and eventually located a small ship, where they set off away from their homeland, but before they left, Sekhmet left a note that said, "We're alive, just on another island." She did that just in case Hapi were to come back and try to find them.

Eventually, the twins found another island, which they found out later was Raftel. They lived on the island for a few years until they discovered two odd fruits, which they discovered later that they were Devil Fruits for the Lucky Cat and Siberian Husky.

One day on the island, Sekhmet asked, "Why must arguments like that end in destruction? How often do they happen?"

"I don't know. Probably every bad argument, especially if it's between two people or two groups that hate each other for some reason," Anubis guessed.

"I wish people wouldn't do that. One of these days, if I see an argument, I'm going to stop it before it gets worst. I don't want destruction to result for them like it did for us," Sekhmet said.

"Sekhmet, that's impossible," Anubis said.

"That's what everyone says, but I'll show you and everyone that thinks that. One of these days, I'm going to make sure there is nothing but peace in the world, by any means necessary," Sekhmet said.

"Well, we're not going to leave this island in a long while, so you'll have to wait before that happens," Anubis said.

A few years later, several pirate ships arrived at the island, one of them being the Straw Hat crew. Sekhmet and Anubis didn't trust them at first since pirates were what caused their island to be ruined, but they didn't seem that bad after a few days of hanging around and seeing the captain's hilarious behavior.

Eventually, Sekhmet and Anubis helped them find the One Piece, where they encountered several of the Supernovas. The twins gladly helped them fight to get the treasure, and after succeeding, Luffy asked them, "Hey, can you join my crew?"

Anubis wanted to since it would be their only ticket off the island, but Sekhmet wasn't sure. Eventually, after a day of thinking, she remembered she had to leave the island to fulfill her dream, so she agreed.

BACK IN THE PRESENT: "So, let me get this straight. Your homeland was destroyed and the reason Sekhmet tries to end most arguments is because she's worried it'll lead to a very destructive fight?" Sanji asked.

"Pretty much," Anubis said.

"Wow, that must've been scary to witness all that," Chopper said.

"If I was there, I would've gotten off that island by the time that first gun was fired," Usopp said. "By the way, what was the name of that island? The way you described what happened there reminds me of something else I heard about when I was a kid."

"It was called Heiwa Island," Anubis stated. "Ironic how its name means peace and there was a war on that island!"

But nobody laughed at the irony; they just got mortified looks on their faces.

"You were on _that_ island!" Nami gasped.

"That island? Why do you refer like that?" Anubis asked, confused.

"Almost everyone single person here has heard about what happened there. Within seconds, everyone started saying what they heard about what happened on Heiwa Island. I surprised you didn't know. It was all over the news!" Usopp exclaimed.

"So there was an explosion on that island! I heard that it took out the entire town and there was nothing left of it!"

"I heard that there were no survivors!"

"I heard the explosion was as tall as Oars Jr.!"

"I heard that the war happened between the islanders and some sort of destructive pirate!"

"I heard the Marines did a Buster Call on that island!"

"That's crazy!"

"I'm surprised you survived!"

"Okay, that's enough! We heard something about Heiwa Island, but that's not important right now. Right now we have to attack the Government and get our friends back and stop Spandam! And the only way to do that is if we stop arguing with each other and work together!" Anubis shouted. "Are you willing to set your differences aside and become comrades in battle?"

It was silent for a few moments until people started saying,

"Okay, I can do that."

"I don't even remember why were even arguing!"

"We'll work together!"

"Let's do this!"

Anubis grinned at the sound of the positive shouts.

Sekhmet, who had just become conscious, sat up to see everyone seemed to be getting along.

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

"Everyone's getting along. Now get up and help us come up with a plan to save Kaya and the others," Usopp told the girl.

Sekhmet, surprised to hear that, looked around to see nobody was being negative to one another. That made her smile and she said, "Let's get ready! We have a battle to prepare for!"

* * *

**So, now we know what Sekhmet and Anubis have been through, and now everyone is going to work together to fight Spandam and the World Government to get Kaya and the twins back! **

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Hapi, and Heiwa Island.**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or review!**


	16. On Marijois

Kaya was alone in her cell, sitting on the floor, holding her knees close to her. She was worried about too many things at the moment: if Whitney and Gio were okay, if Usopp was going to save her soon, if everyone was doing okay at the moment. She was very scared.

Her cell wasn't the only one in the room; there was one with a huge guy with Kabuki make-up and long pink hair, a big round guy with a zipper for a mouth, a woman with blonde hair and glasses, a boy that looked a little older than her with brown skin and white hair that was put up similarly to Usopp's hair, wearing a light blue and white sleeveless kung-Fu gi top, white pants with a dark blue belt, and light blue and white shoes that were like boots but there was no fabric covering the toes; a man with red hair and light skin, piercing orange eyes, and wearing red and gold leather armor. Kaya took notice of a black snake pattern on the back of his armor. Finally, there was this dark-skinned old man with gray hair and beard-mustache combo, wearing an old fashioned white kung-Fu gi, and he appeared to be meditating. Kaya had a feeling that these people did something really wrong, but she didn't do anything except defend her friends.

"Yoi-yoi! Young lady, you seem veeeeerrrry unhappy. What troubles you?" Kumadori asked the girl.

"Nothing much, I just want to go home…I miss my friends…and I want to know what happened to Whitney and Gio," Kaya stated.

"I saw you holding two infants when Spandam brought you here. Are they your kids, because you seem a bit young to be a mother," the red-haired one said.

"No, they're not my kids," Kaya said, a little annoyed that someone would think assume like that about her.

"Younger siblings?" the white-haired boy asked in a Barbados accent.

"No."

"Niece and nephew?" Kalifa asked next.

"No."

"Cousins?" Kumadori asked.

"No, they're not related to me. I take care of them when they're parents are too busy to do so," Kaya explained.

"Oh, so you're their nanny," Kalifa concluded.

"Um…sort of," Kaya said.

"Oh, she's too young for that! That job is meant for elderly women," the red-haired boy stated.

"That's sexual harassment," Kalifa told the boy.

"No it was not!"

"You're both half-right; it ain't sexual, but it is harassment," the white-haired boy said, before there was a big argument.

"What are your names? If I'm going to be here a while I might as well get to know you," Kaya asked.

"I'm Kalifa, former CP9 agent and user of the Bubble-Bubble Fruit," Kalifa stated.

Kumadori beat a drum he seemed to get out of nowhere, beat it twice, and said, "I'm…I'm…I'm Kumadori, another former CP9 agent."

"Did he have to think about it?" Kaya asked Kalifa.

"No, he always does that," Kalifa stated.

"I'm Fukuro, I used to be a CP9 agent as well. Chapapa," Fukuro stated.

"I'm Apophis, the fire elemental," the red-haired boy stated proudly.

"I'm Hapi, the water elemental," the white-haired boy stated. "The old guy over there is Fuji, he doesn't seem to talk much but I have heard someone say his name, girl. I think they say he's the air elemental."

"I'm Kaya, it's nice to meet you all," Kaya said.

"What did you do to get yourself locked up here, Kaya girl? You seem so innocent," Hapi asked.

"Well…I sort of defended some criminals," Kaya explained.

"Criminals? Which ones?" Hapi asked, interested.

"Ever heard of the Straw Hat pirates?" Kaya asked.

"You know the Straw Hats!?" Kalifa gasped.

"I'm guessing you know them," Kaya said.

"Well…yes, when I was still a CP9 agent, I had to fight two of them. I think their names were Sanji and Nami," Kalifa explained.

"So I see, then you must be one of Kaku and Jabra's friends," Kaya said.

"You know where Kaku and Jabra are?" Kalifa said, surprised.

"Yeah, they're not bad guys once you get to know them. They lived in Syrup Village for a while but now I think they're working with the Straw Hat pirates to get their kids back," Kaya explained.

"And those twins…were their kids?" Kalifa asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yep, Kaku was a bearer. Didn't you know that?" Kaya asked.

Kalifa, Fukuro, and Kumadori's jaws dropped open in shock, telling her no.

"I-I-I-I knew Kaku and Jabra were in a relationship, but I didn't know Kaku was a b-b-b-bearer," Kalifa stammered.

"Kalifa heard them once, if you know what I mean," Fukuro blabbed.

"Whoa, owl mon! Ever heard the term TMI?" Hapi asked.

Kaya got a little disturbed expression but it eventually went back to worry since bringing up Kaku being a bearer reminded her that his and Jabra's children were in danger. "I wonder how the twins are doing," she said. "I wish I knew who was looking after them."

"Well, I know Spandam would never look after an infant. He doesn't have the patience for that. Perhaps Bastet is looking after them," Kalifa said.

"Who's Bastet?" Kaya asked.

"She's one of the caretakers of the children that are too young to be trained to be part of Cipher Pol yet. She took care of me and Kaku when we were children, and most likely looked after Lucci, Blueno and Jabra when they were babies," Kalifa said.

"She took care of me too, chapapa," Fukuro added.

"She looked after me as well. She was like a mother to us, yoi-yoi!" Kumadori said.

"Don't worry, the twins are in most likely in good hands now," Kalifa assured Kaya. "So tell us, how are the Straw Hat pirates doing right now?"

"Why are you asking? I thought you were enemies with them," Kaya said.

"We are, but I'm a bit curious," Kalifa stated.

"Well, they got some new members that I haven't met before. Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Sabo, Sekhmet and Anubis," Kaya stated.

"Sekhmet and Anubis! What do they look like? Do they have black hair and tan skin?" Hapi asked frantically.

"Yes they do. Do you know them?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah! I think they might be the same Sekhmet and Anubis I knew when I was a kid. I was their closest friend. But my grandmother said we had to move before disaster struck Heiwa Island. Not even a week after I left, there was this huge battle on the island between two families that have been feuding for a while on the island. There were even a few explosions and the newspaper said a lot of people died. I was worried about Sekhmet and Anubis, so I wanted to go back, but my grandmother said I had to wait until I was older and also said I'd meet them again one day. So, when I turned 17, I search for Sekhmet and Anubis for a year until the Government found me and captured me. Apparently elementals are considered bad. I'm glad that they're okay," Hapi said. "Did they mention me?"

"They never mentioned you to me. I guess that's because there was never a reason to mention you," Kaya said. "But don't worry, I'm pretty sure they will come here and break everyone out. They'll be very happy to see you!"

"That is, if they recognize me. I have changed a bit ever since I was 9, except my hair is still white," Hapi said.

"Are you all just going to talk about each other's past? Because I want to tell everyone to know mine," Apophis said.

"It isn't all about you, Apophis mon," Hapi said.

"Where did you come from, Apophis?" Kaya asked.

"I was king of an island, mainly because with my elemental powers, the locals assumed I was a god and let me take the throne when the previous king passed away without having an heir. I ruled ever since I was 13, until the World Government came to do an inspection. They found out I was an elemental and took me prisoner," Apophis explained. "They killed some of my people in the process."

"Wow, that was a shorter than I thought," Hapi said.

"Did you want a long story?" Apophis asked.

"No, not really," Hapi said.

"How long do you think it'll be before anyone will save us?" Kaya asked.

"Well, it might be a while since they have no idea where we are. If they do know where we are, they'll need a good plan in order to rescue us," Kalifa assumed. "I'd say…a few weeks."

"Oh no, I hope they hurry. I don't want Merry or Pepper, Carrot, and Onion to worry about me for that long," Kaya said.

* * *

**Well, we know how Kaya is doing now, and as it turns out, Hapi is still around. **

**I own Hapi and Apophis**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	17. Getting into Marijois

Back at Foosha Village, everyone was going through their list of stuff they would need at Marijois.

"Cannons?" Usopp said.

"Every ship has a cannon."

"Spare cannons?"

"Galley La has them."

"Various guns?"

"Check."

"Ammo?"

"Yasopp has it all."

"Spare swords?"

"Our crew has them."

"Food?"

"Luffy ate half of it."

"No I didn't!"

"Okay, explosives?"

"I got them."

"Medical supplies?"

"Me and Law have all of them."

"Various dials?"

"The Shandians and Skypeians have them."

"Cola?"

"Have at least 30 barrels of that."

"Buggy Balls?"

"I have them, of course."

"Demi cannons?"

"I have them!"

"Rope?"

"Paulie has it all."

"Water?"

"20 barrels of water."

"Okay, I think that might be everything we need," Usopp stated.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Luffy shouted.

The other crews cheered.

"Luffy, try not to get yourself killed! The last thing I want is Garp blaming me for letting you do this," Woop Slap snapped.

"Sure thing!" Luffy exclaimed as he and the other people got onto their ships.

"I'm still not sure if we should let Lucci on our ship. I trust Kaku, Jabra and Blueno a little, but Lucci is still on my do-no-not trust list," Anubis muttered to Sekhmet.

"You'll have to trust him for now. Kaku and Jabra trust him, so we can trust him too. Besides, if he tries anything we can get Perona to use Negative Hollow on him," Sekhmt told her brother.

"How will that work out?" Anubis asked.

"Perona, use Negative Hollow on Lucci," Sekhmet ordered the pink-haired girl.

Perona made one of her ghosts and had it fly close to Lucci.

"If you think that's going to work on me, then you're a fool," Lucci sneered.

The ghost went through Lucci and at first it didn't seem to have any effect, until Lucci fell to his knees and said, "I'm sorry I have the highest Doriki."

"GYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jabra laughed. "Damn right you should be sorry!"

The ghost then went through Jabra, making him fall to his knees and say, "I wish I was a flea."

"Perona, what provoked you to do that to Jabra?" Sekhmet asked.

"He wasn't cute," Perona stated.

The crews set out to find where Spandam was keeping Kaya and the twins.

"Where do you think Spandam went?" Usopp asked. "Back to Enies Lobby?"

"That is a possibility, but there might be a chance he went to Marijois. He might talk to the Gorosei about his plan to use Kaya and the kids as hostages to catch us all," Kaku said.

"Marijois? Isn't that the place where the Celestial Dragons are?" Anubis asked.

"Yes, and also where the Gorosei hold meetings and where future agents of Cipher Pol are trained. There is also a government building that has several government officials and Marines involved with it, along with a couple of prisons. As far as I know, the current prisoners are three elementals and possibly, Kaya and the twins," Kaku explained.

"Whoa, sounds important," Luffy said. "We'll attack that place first."

"That would be a good tactic, but there is this huge gate in front of it that only allows Marine and Government ships enter. The only reason they would let a pirate ship enter was if the crew was captured and someone else was operating the ship," Kaku stated.

"Well, in that case, when we get to Marijois, I'm going to need everyone to hide…except for Luffy, Lucci and Jabra," Sekhmet said.

"Why?" Luffy asked, confused. Lucci and Jabra looked at her questioningly.

"I'll explain once we get there," Sekhmet said.

Within a week, the Straw Hat pirates and their army were within range of the building, Sekhmet shouted, "Okay, stop the ships right here!"

"Why, we're close to the building," Usopp said.

"Okay, ships that have been coated, I'm going to need you all to dive under water. Shirahoshi, Fishmen, Mer-people, I'm going to have to ask you to go underwater for a while too," Sekhmet commanded.

The other crews did as told and within seconds, everyone except the Straw Hat crew was underwater.

"What's that going to do?" Chopper asked.

"Wait a see. Now, everyone, get down below and don't do anything until I say so," Sekhmet said. "Except for you three." Sekhmet pointed at Lucci, Luffy, and Jabra.

"Again why do you need them out here with you?" Usopp asked.

Sekhmet whipped out some rope and said, "It's all part of the plan to get in." Luffy gave Sekhmet a confused expression, Lucci glared hatefully at her, and Jabra looked ready to bolt.

Spandam was in his private office in the building when one of the other Government agents ran into the room. "Chief Spandam, we have spotted the Straw Hat pirate's ship!" he stated.

"Excellent! Just as I had hoped," Spandam said as he walked outside. He went onto the top of the building where he could look over the gate and see the Thousand Sunny. He picked up a Den-Den Mushi connected to loudspeaker and said, "Straw Hat Pirates, it's about time you've shown up. Have you come to try to save your friend?"

"Luffy is currently not in control of the ship!" Sekhmet shouted. She grabbed the tied up Luffy, Lucci, and Jabra and dragged them into Spandam's view.

"Wait a second! Weren't you part of Luffy's crew?" Spandam questioned.

"I was, but I decided I've had enough fun and decided to strike up a deal; if I give you Monkey D Luffy, Rob Lucci, and Jabra, you will return Kaya and the twins back to Syrup Village," Sekhmet said.

Spandam seemed suspicious of the girl's offer and noticed none of the other Straw Hat pirates or Kaku were present.

"Where are Kaku and the rest of the crew?" he asked.

"They're all dead," Sekhmet lied.

Spandam then began to wonder how a girl so young would be able to kill some of the Straw hat crew and Kaku, especially since Kaku was possibly stronger than her. He was also curious on how she had managed to keep Lucci and Jabra tied up, when it looked like they could break out of the ropes at any time.

"Can you let me enter the Government building so I can hand them over?" Sekhmet asked.

Spandam thought it over. "If she's being serious about this, I will not only get two members of CP9, but also Straw Hat Luffy! This is almost too good to be true," he thought, then he ordered, "Open the gates!"

The gates opened up, allowing the ship to enter. "Now I don't know exactly how to control this ship, so I might take a few minutes to get through here," Sekhmet stated.

Lucci noticed that the shadows of the other ships were going past them and entering the Government territory. After at least 5 minutes, everyone was inside. Sekhmet finally got inside the entryway and sailed the ship up to the port. Some Government agents were at the port to take Luffy, Lucci and Jabra away.

"Okay, miss, we need you to hand over the prisoners, we can take everything from here," one of them said.

"Let's see…no," Sekhmet said.

"No? What do you mean no? You have to," the agent replied.

Sekhmet gave him a wicked smirk before whipping out a knife and cutting the ropes on Luffy, Lucci and Jabra.

"Why did you cut them loose!?" Spandam questioned.

Within seconds, Lucci and Jabra turned into their Zoan forms and them and Luffy attacked the Government agents.

"You! You tricked me!" Spandam shouted.

Sekhmet snickered before she ran to the side of the ship and shouted, "Resurface! Resurface now!"

All the ships them resurfaced within seconds, making Spandam get a terrified expression on his face.

"They're all pirates! Red-Haired, Shanks, Silvers Rayleigh, the Eleven Supernovas, how does Monkey D Luffy know so many pirates!?" he thought to himself.

The Straw Hat crew, Blueno and Kaku then went back on-deck. "You bastard! Give us back Kaya right now!" Usopp shouted angrily.

Inside the building in the prison, Kaya was sitting against a wall when she heard Usopp shout her name.

"Usopp!" she gasped. She looked around her cell until she discovered a window. She jumped and grabbed the edge of the window and lifted herself up to look outside. She was surprised to see all the pirate ships outside at the docking area. She even took note of a giant mermaid.

"Wow, I've never seen an army that big before," she gasped.

"Careful Kaya girl, if you slip and fall, you'll get hurt," Hapi warned the girl.

Kaya ignored the boy and looked outside until she saw Usopp in the Thousand Sunny.

"USOPP!" she screamed.

"Great, now she's going to get a sore throat and give us all headaches," Apophis sneered.

"USOPP! I'M UP HERE!" Kaya screamed.

Usopp looked up at the building and saw Kaya looking out one of the higher floor windows. "Kaya?! Guys, it's Kaya!" Usopp shouted. "KAYA! DON'T WORRY, WE'LL SAVE YOU!"

"Are they friends of yours?" Hapi asked.

"Yeah, and they brought a huge pirate army to save us," Kaya stated with a grin.

"Pirate army?" Hapi said, climbing up to the window and looked outside, only to get a surprised expression on his face. "Whoa, mon! I've never seen this many pirates in one place before! I bet there weren't as many of these guys on Raftel. And check out that giant mermaid!" he exclaimed.

"Yoi-yoi! I can see outside as well! I can see Lucci, Jabra, Kaku and Blueno as well!" Kumadori stated.

"They're here as well? I'm surprised they're working with the pirates. I thought Lucci would've killed them all," Kalifa said.

"Wait a second! Kaya girl, is that girl in pink and boy in green on the ship with the sun Sekhmet and Anubis?" Hapi asked the girl.

"Yep, that's them!" Kaya answered.

At that point, Hapi shouted out the window, "Sekhmet girl! Anubis mon! It's me! Hapi! I'm stuck here too!"

"Sekhmet, Anubis, some guy up there is shouting your names," Luffy said, pointing up at where Hapi was looking outside.

Sekhmet and Anubis looked up and were confused until they recognized the white hair and the accent.

"Sekhmet, Anubis, do you know him?" Nami asked her friends.

Sekhmet put her hand over her mouth and said, "I can't believe it! He's really here! We found him!"

"Hapi! Is that you, pal!" Anubis hollered.

"Yeah, I've been stuck here for at least a year! Get me out of here, mon!" Hapi shouted in response.

Sekhmet looked up at her old friend for a few moments, close to crying tears of joy of seeing her friend. Then she shouted, "HAPI! WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE! JUST HANG TIGHT!"

Sekhmet them leapt off of the Thousand Sunny, turning into her white cat form and started attacking several Government agents.

"Attack!" Luffy commanded. The pirates and their allies jumped off their ships and got on land, starting to swarm the building.

"Attack them! Protect the building! Don't let them get to the prisoners!" Spandam commanded.

More Government agents and Marines ran outside to try to subdue the pirates.

"Hapi, don't worry! We'll get you out of there and we'll be a team again! Just you wait and see!" Sekhmet thought to herself as she broke through the crowd, trying to get to the building.

Usopp ran after her. "Don't worry, Kaya! I've come to rescue you!" he thought.

* * *

**Well, the battle is coming! And Sekhmet and Anubis now know Hapi is locked up as well. How will they break into the building?**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Hapi and Apophis.**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	18. The Big Escape

The army attacked the enemy with all their might. Nami used Gust Sword to force back several Marines that were trying to attack her.

Usopp then fired several Pop Greens shouting, "Green Star: Devil!" Huge Venus Flytraps grew instantly as the seeds hit the ground and started to attack some of the Marines.

"Gum-Gum Elephant Gun!" Luffy shouted as he knocked down several Marines with his giant fist.

Sekhmet was in her calico cat girl form, racing towards the building and knocking down several Marines and Government agents in the process. She eventually made it to the door, turned into her white cat girl form and broke down the door.

"I broke through! Anyone that wants to come with me can!" she shouted before running inside.

"I'm going in!" Usopp shouted, running after Sekhmet.

"Wait for us, sis!" Anubis hollered, going after his sister.

"Whitney and Gio have to be in that building somewhere. I have to find them and make sure they're safe," Kaku thought, about to follow the three pirates when some Marines got in his way. "Out of my way!" Kaku shouted, "Tempest Kic, Sky Slicer!"

Kaku stood on his hand and spun around in a circle very quickly, creating a Tempest Kick that radiated outward in a circle, taking out everyone within his range.

"Hey, watch it!" Eustass Kidd snapped.

"Sorry about that!" Kaku hollered back.

Inside the building, in the prison area, some Government agents hand entered.

"We must move the girl somewhere else before the pirates rescue her," one of the agents said as they opened Kaya's cell.

They proceeded to grab her by the arms and drag her out.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she screamed. "What are you doing!"

"If the pirates find you, along with the prisoners, they'll release them all," one of the agents stated.

"Let me go!" Kaya screamed.

"Hey, what's wrong with Fuji? He's not moving at all," one of the other agents said, pointing at the air elemental.

"Maybe he died a long time ago and we didn't know it. He's been like this for a long," one of the other agents suggested.

Two agents opened the cell to take a look at the old man for a few moments. "Should we tell Spandam?" someone asked.

"Yes, he has to know of this," another man said.

The agent walked out of the cell about to escort Kaya away when Fuji opened his eyes and stood up.

Then, there seemed to a breeze in the room, which was odd to Kaya, until she remembered this man was an air elemental. The agents turned around when they felt the breeze and were shocked to see Fuji alive.

"What are you doing?" one of them questioned.

Instead of answering them, Fuji formed into a tornado and started wrecking the room. Within seconds, the agents were sucked up into the twister and Kaya grabbed onto part of the cell door, screaming.

"WHOA!" Hapi exclaimed, as he held onto the window frame, trying not to get blown away.

Fuji in his twister form sucked away the doors to the cells, freeing the other prisoners.

Apophis grinned as he exited the cell. Within seconds, fire started to form around him and soon he was engulfed in fire. He then formed the fire around him into a large snake and flew out of the room.

"Freedom!" Hapi shouted as he used his water powers to burst the pipes in the room, causing water to flow into the room.

"Careful! There's a Devil Fruit user in the room!" Kalifa snapped.

"Sorry, Kalifa!" Hapi hollered over the rushing of the water.

"Where did Apophis go?" Kaya asked.

"I think he's trying to get out as well. If we see several Marines burnt to a crisp, we'll know he's been that way," Hapi said.

The tornado went out the room and eventually, turned back to Fuji. "Yes! Who's the God of Wind!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Are you alright, old man?" Hapi asked the older elemental.

"Well, considering I'm an old guy that was just inside a twister, I'm terrific!" Fuji exclaimed.

"Old men that were just inside tornadoes shouldn't be terrific," Kaya sweat dropped.

"With how long he's been sitting in that cell, you'd think he'd be weak, but he's actually very strong and hyper," Kalifa said. "I'm very surprised."

"I wasn't just sitting there! I was just retaining my energy until the time was right, like when someone finally assumed I was dead and opened the door to me cell. Then, I would escape and take any prisoners that were locked up with me. Now, I hear there's a war going on outside!" Fuji stated.

"Yes, between pirates and the World Government," Kaya stated.

"Who should I root for?" Fuji asked.

"The pirates, they're getting us out of here," Kaya answered.

"Just as I had hoped! Let's go!" Fuji shouted as he led the group down a hall.

Kaya took note that there were already some defeated Marines and they seemed to be severely burned.

"Apophis went this way. He must've been trying to find the exit," Hapi said.

"No, Apophis isn't doing that. He's heading for Spandam!" Fuji exclaimed.

"Yoi-Yoi! How do you knooooow?" Kumadori asked.

"Check out this stairwell," Fuji said, pointing at some stairs that led to the higher floors.

The walls seemed burnt and part of the railing was on fire.

"Is going after Spandam a good thing?" Kaya asked nervously.

"A bit but he's the leader of CP9 which will trigger higher ranked Government Officials to get involved, and if they do, we'll be done for. They've got Dorikis of 5000 or more," Fuji stated.

"That's higher than Rob Lucci's, chapapapa!" Fukuro exclaimed.

"They must be very powerful," Kalifa said.

"I'll say, and once they come, there's no stopping them," Fuji said. "We've got to stop Apophis before he gets to Spandam," Fuji stated.

Upstairs, Apophis in his fire snake form was looking for Spandam. He went down hallway after hallway, burning several Marines and Government agents in the process.

"Where is that damn panda!" he shouted, which sounded demonic in his snake form.

He eventually made it to the top floor where Spandam was just coming down from the roof.

"What do you mean they all escaped! How could you let them do out!" he shouted into his Den-Den Mushi.

"SPANDAM!" Apophis shouted.

"In fact, here's one of the escapees now," Spandam said, a little terrified, and hung up. "Apophis, I suppose you're here to avenge some of your people that the Government killed to capture you," Spandam sneered.

"Yes, and I will succeed!" Apophis hissed as he went at Spandam.

Spandam whipped out his sword and commanded, "Funkfreed! Elephant Chop!"

The sword then morphed into its elephant-hybrid form and rushed toward Apophis and speared the fire elemental out of his snake shield and forced him into a wall.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he tried to force Funkfreed off of him.

"If you think you can stop me, think again, pyro brat," Spandam sneered.

Apophis just glared at Spandam just a few seconds before Funkfreed forced him into a nearby window, breaking it and causing Apophis to fall out.

"Was that Apophis that just fell past this window?" Hapi asked, seeing it out of the corner of his eye. The group looked out the window and saw Apophis fall into the ocean.

"Oh dear, I hope one of those Fishman notice him quickly because I don't we'll get to him fast enough," Fuji said.

In the ocean, Apophis was sinking to the bottom. He didn't have Devil Fruit powers, but he still didn't know how to swim.

"Damn it all! I can't stop him! And for sure I thought he was the weakest out of the Government! Looks like people can change a lot in a few years…I'm sorry my people, looks like you'll have to find a new king," he thought to himself.

As he shut for what he thought would be for the last time, he thought he saw a giant hand reach down, ready to grab him.

* * *

**Well, the prisoners are free, Fuji is a hyper old man, and Apophis is close to death...maybe. **

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Hapi, Apophis, and Fuji.**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review!**


	19. Reunion

Apophis felt something grab his body and pulled him out of the water.

"Oimo, I found someone. I can't tell if he's on our side or not," Kashi told his friend.

"Let's find Luffy and ask him, Kashi," Oimo replied.

The two giants looked around for the pirate until they spotted him taking out several Marines.

"Luffy! Do you know this guy?" Kashi asked, holding Apophis close to Luffy.

"Um…no, but set him down, he looks angry," Luffy said.

"Yes, you better set me down before I burn your palm into nothing," Apophis threatened.

Kashi quickly set the elemental down on the ground and the giants went off somewhere else.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Apophis, the fire elemental," Apophis introduced himself.

"Oh, so you're like Sabo," Luffy concluded.

"Yes, something like this Sabo person," Apophis said, not sure who Sabo was.

Inside the building, Kaya and the escaping group saw Kashi rescue Apophis. "Oh good, that giant saved him," Fuji said.

"Thank goodness, despite his rudeness, he seems to be pretty powerful," Kaya said.

"Yeah, but I'm stronger than him. I can actually defeat him with my water powers," Hapi stated.

"Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave!" Kalifa shouted as she sent a huge tidal wave of soap foam at a group of Marines, rendering them all immobile. "Come on, we must find a way out of here soon before they recapture us and find a better place to lock us all up," she said.

Then, dozens of Marines came down the hall, armed with guns.

"There are the escapees! Corner them!" the leader commanded.

"Time to go!" Fuji shouted.

The group ran down the hall to escape when somehow, Kaya managed got separated from them and ended up against a railing that allowed you to see all the floors.

"Oh no! A dead end!" she gasped.

"Kaya! What are you doing over there?" Hapi hollered from the other direction the rest of the group was at.

The soldiers eventually cornered Kaya, their guns pointed at her. "You're the one the pirates are after. You can both give up and come with us or you'll refuse and we'll shoot you dead," the leader said.

Kaya looked at her new friends then back at the Marines. She looked back over the railing to the bottom floor.

Then, she heard a familiar voice shout, "Kaya! Where are you!"

"Usopp!" she muttered. Then, she gave the Marines a stern expression before climbing onto the railing and standing on it.

"I choose neither!" she stated.

"Neither? How can you choose neither?" the Marine asked.

"Like this," Kaya said as she jumped off the railing.

"What the hell!" one of the Marines shouted.

"Kaya girl!" Hapi shouted.

As Kaya fell, she prayed to herself, "Please save me, Usopp!"

Then, before she knew it, Usopp jumped off of another floor and dove toward her, catching her before she fell any further and landed on a lower floor.

"Kaya! Why did you jump!? Are you okay?" the sniper asked the girl.

Kaya smiled at her friend and said, "I'm fine and I jumped because I knew you'd save me."

At the sound of that, Usopp had to use the brim of his hat to hind that he was blushing. "I see…" he said.

"Come on, we got to get to the upper floor. I have some new friends I want you to meet," Kaya said as she got to her feet and ran toward the stairwell. Usopp hurried after.

Back on the floor with the Marines, one of them said, "I can't believe that girl jumped!"

"Do you think she's okay? I don't see her," said another.

Then, something jumped onto and clung to the railing. "Something just grabbed on!" one of the soldiers exclaimed.

Sekhmet and Anubis then looked over the railing at the Marines.

Anubis turned into his man-Husky form and growled and Sekhmet turned into her black cat girl form and gave them a sadistic grin. Within seconds, the twins started to claw, bite or knock out the entire squad and after at least a minute, the group was defeated.

"That was almost too easy!" Sekhmet said happily.

Hapi saw the twins and his jaw dropped in shock, seeing his friends had gotten so strong over the last 10 years, and he was very happy to see them again.

"Sekhmet girl! Anubis mon!" he shouted as he ran over to his friends.

The twins saw their old friend and their jaws dropped as well and they became happy as well.

"Hapi!" they shouted as they ran toward him.

The three got into a group and cried.

"I thought we'd never see you again!" Anubis cried.

"That's what I thought too! I thought you were dead!" Hapi said.

"We thought you were dead too, because of how rough the seas were," Sekhmet sobbed.

The rest of the group watched them.

"Yoi-Yoi! What a nice reunion," Kumadori said, crying, "It brings tears to my eyes."

"Well, this is one good thing that came out during this battle," Kalifa said with a small smile.

"Chapapa, they must've been separated for very long. They're close like siblings." Fukuro added.

"They must've been the best of friends when they were little," Fuji said.

Then, Usopp and Kaya got to the floor their friends were on.

"Hey guys! I'm okay!" Kaya said.

"That's good; I was worried that you had thrown your life away. I hate it when people as young as you do that," Fuji said. "I suppose now it's time for introductions. I'm Fuji, the air elemental."

"I'm Hapi, mon! The Water elemental!" Hapi announced.

"I'm Usopp, the Sniper King!" Usopp exclaimed proudly.

"I knew that," Kalifa said.

"Hey! I know you! You were Iceberg's secretary until you tried to kill and exposed yourself as part of CP9!" Usopp screamed.

"That's sexual harassment," Kalifa said.

"No it wasn't!" Usopp shouted.

"I don't get how reminding someone of a crime they did in the past is sexual harassment," Kaya sighed.

"And you're the Fukuro and pink-haired guy Chopper fought it!" Usopp added, pointing at Fukuro and Kumadori.

"It's okay Usopp, they're good people," Kaya assured her friend.

"Okay," Usopp said, not at all assured.

"I'm Sekhmet the user of the Neko-Neko Fruit: Model Maneki Neko," Sekhmet stated.

"I'm Anubis, user of the Dog-Dog fruit: Model Siberian Husky," Anubis added.

"Well, now since introductions are done, we need to get out of here before we get caught off-guard and killed," Fuji said.

"Wait! We got to save the twins first!" Sekhmet said.

"Yeah, Kaku and Jabra are freaking out the most down there and I think they might be killing some guys. We need to find the babies before they end up accidently killing someone on our side!" Anubis threw in to add emphasis on the situation.

"Alright, we'll save the children first. Lucky for you, I know where they're most likely being held and who is watching over them," Kalifa said. She lead the group down a hall to locate Whitney and Gio.

* * *

**Will the group save the twins before Spandam comes up with another plan to stop the pirates? Will we see Bastet soon? **

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Apophis, Fuji and Hapi**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	20. Endangering a Child

Meanwhile in a room somewhere in the Government Building, a woman was taking care of Whitney and Gio. She had long black hair that reached to her waist and tan skin. She was wearing a white toga with a red sash over wrapped around her shoulders. The most notable thing about her was her yellow cat-like eyes. She laid Whitney and Gio in their little cribs.

"I can't believe Spandam would go as far as to hold two innocent infants hostage in order to capture two members of CP9. I'm as just as against it as those pirates are, but there is nothing I can do. All I can do for now is protect them until someone wins," she said to herself.

Then, Spandam walked into the room. "Bastet, where are the twins? I need to use one of them as a threat to make the pirates stop attacking!" Spandam demanded.

"Exactly how are you planning to use them as a threat?" the woman named Bastet asked, standing in Spandam's way to prevent him from getting near the babies.

"I don't have to tell you. Just hand one of them over," Spandam said, trying to walk toward the cribs when Bastet got in his way again and went into a fighting stance and growled at him.

"I'm not going to kill them! Just give me one of them!" Spandam snapped.

Bastet glared at him, full of doubt on his word, but reluctantly went over to the twins' cribs and looked at them, trying to decide which one to hand over to him. She was about to take one of them when Spandam stepped over and grabbed Whitney.

"She'll have to do. It's the boy that passes on the family name anyhow so her death won't matter much," he said as he took the infant out of the room.

Bastet watched him leave and debated whether or not to go after him, but she decided to sit in a chair near Gio's crib.

"I'm sure your sister will be fine. Spandam knows what will happen if he were to actually bring harm toward a child I take care of," Bastet told the baby.

Meanwhile, back down below, Paulie was busy dealing with some of the Marines when he saw that the doors to inside the building were busted down. Paulie entered the building and looked around.

"So this is where Spandam is hiding? I wonder where that bastard is, I would like to have a word with him," Paulie grumbled. The shipwright started to make his way up to the higher floors and make his way around the building.

At that point, the rescue group had found the room Kalifa where Gio and Whitney were held only to discover Gio there.

"Hey, there's one of the twins!" Usopp said, running over to the crib when someone jumped in his path and kicked him into a wall.

"Usopp! Are you okay?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, it's just pain. I'm used to it," Usopp groaned as he stood up.

"Sorry, but pirates are not permitted to come in here. Leave now or I'll make you regret it," Bastet snarled.

"Listen lady, this kid's parents are worried sick about him and they're both down there fighting to save him and his sister, now let us through!" Anubis barked.

"Never! I will never let a pirate harm a child!" Bastet hissed.

"Not all of us are pirates, Bastet, and not all pirates ever harm a child," Kalifa said.

Bastet looked at the CP9 agent, then took note that Fukuro and Kumadori were there. Then, her expression went from angry to shock. "Kalifa…Kumadori…Fukuro…you've grown so much. I didn't recognize you!" she gasped.

"Yoi-Yoi! Basteeeeet! It's been too loooong. How are you?" Kumadori asked his old caretaker.

"I'm quite well. I'm 50 but I haven't lost a bit of my strength," Bastet said with a smile.

"Wait, you know her?" Sekhmet asked, confused.

"Oh, you must be Bastet. Kalifa told me about you. So you've been looking after Gio and Whitney," Kaya said.

"Well, Spandam couldn't do it. He thinks taking care of a child is as difficult as activating a Pacifista, when it's actually easy if you've had a lot of experience. I swear, if he ever becomes a father, I'll die of shock," Bastet said. "Then again, he might be too late to find a date since he's 41."

"Wait, Spandam's 41? Man, he's old!" Anubis laughed. "But you said you were 50, right? Cause you don't look 50. You seem like you're 30."

"I get that a lot," Bastet said. "Now, what exactly is important about these twins that concern you pirates?"

"They're the children of friends of ours. I think you know them. They're Kaku and Jabra's kids," Sekhmet stated.

"Kaku and Jabra, I haven't heard from them in a long time. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Come, I'll show you where Spandam has possibly taken the other twin," Bastet said as she picked up Gio and led the group out of the room.

On the roof, Spandam was holding Whitney and looking down at where the pirates fought the Marines and World Government agents. He grinned, knowing that with this trick his side was sure to win.

He grabbed the loudspeaker and said, "Attention everyone, would you mind looking up at the roof."

Everyone stopped fighting and looked up, to see Spandam holding Whitney.

"He has Whitney!" Kaku gasped.

"Give her back, Spandam!" Jabra shouted, about to climb up the building to get his daughter back.

"Hold it!" Spandam shouted, holding Whitney by the wraps of her blanket over the edge of the building, making everyone gasp in shock. "If any of you try to kill me, I will drop the infant to her death," Spandam threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Robin shouted.

"Oh yes, I would dare," Spandam sneered.

"Spandam…he just pisses me off!" Apophis muttered as fire started to form off his body and eventually engulfed.

"Whoa! I think Apophis is mad!" Franky exclaimed, stepping back.

Apophis flew into the air with his flames and morphed into his fire snake form, about to attempt to attack Spandam a second time, but Spandam held Whitney farther over the edge.

"I think my hand it slipping," he said.

Apophis stopped and just glared at him. "Dammit, I can't even get near him!" he thought to himself.

"You heard me, didn't you; if anyone tries to attack me, I'll drop the brat. If you want her alive, all you have to do is surrender and turn yourselves in," Spandam said.

At that point, Bastet and the rescue group made it to the roof and Bastet saw what Spandam was attempting to do.

"Spandam! You swore you wouldn't bring harm to the infant!" Bastet roared.

"GAH! BASTET!" Spandam yelped, putting his hands up and accidently releasing Whitney in the process.

When Spandam realized what he'd done, he looked over the edge nervously and glanced back at Bastet, who had this mortified expression on his face.

"Heh…um, sorry?" he said, fearfully.

Bastet looked at the chief of CP9, still mortified before getting this ticked off expression on her face.

"Spandam! You ought to know the consequences for harming any child!" she snarled.

Sekhmet noticed she was starting change. She grew a long black tail, black fur covering her skin, and rounded ears and a feline-like nose. Sekhmet also noted the woman now had claws and sharp teeth.

"She's a Devil Fruit user!" Anubis exclaimed.

"Yes, I possess the power of the Neko-Neko Fruit: Model Panther, and I am going to use it to make Spandam reject harming that infant!" Bastet roared.

"WAIT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP THE CHILD! SOMEONE SAVE ME! THIS WOMAN IS MAD! MAD!" Spandam screamed.

As Whitney fell toward the ground, the fighting to save her started up again and Kaku and Jabra were running toward the building, hoping to catch her.

"Oh Kami! Please let us reach her!" Kaku thought. He transformed into his full giraffe form, hoping it would make him faster and ran ahead of Jabra, who also turned into his full animal form.

"Please let us save her in time!" Jabra prayed.

Then, some Marines used a rope to cause Kaku to trip and fall on his side. "Dammit!" he shouted as he slid across the ground. He turned back to his human form and tried to stand up, only to feel a pain in his left ankle, causing him to fall back down. "Oh no! Please don't tell me I sprained my ankle! Dammit!" Kaku cried.

Then, a Marine used his foot to keep Kaku from getting up. "Don't move! Or we'll shoot!" he threatened.

"Leave him alone!" Jabra shouted, about to run over and attack the Marine until another soldier threw a rope leash around his neck, restraining him from doing so. "Let me go!" Jabra snapped, turning back to his human form and trying to full the rope off.

Kaku and Jabra watched in horror as their daughter was close to hitting the ground and they thought it would be the end of her.

"No…no," Kaku sobbed.

"NO!" Jabra shouted.

Then, as if by fate, Paulie threw open one of the windows, looking outside. "What the heck is going on out here? It thought it went silent for a moment," he asked.

Then, the shipwright noticed Whitney about to fall past his window, so he put his hands out and caught her. "How the hell did you end up falling?" Paulie asked the little baby. Whitney only burst out crying, not sure who the man was.

"Oh thank Kami! Paulie caught her," Kaku muttered, crying tears of joy.

"I don't believe it, he saved her just in time," the Marine that was restraining Jabra exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's called luck. Get used to it," Jabra snarled as he grabbed the rope and used it to flip the Marine onto the ground. The Marine, lying on the ground, yanked the rope, causing the noose to tighten around Jabra's neck, making him unable to breathe. Then, Inazuma ran up and used his scissor hands to cut the rope.

"Thanks," Jabra gasped, pulled the rope from around his neck.

"Anytime," Inazuma said, before running to another part of the battlefield.

Jabra turned into his wolf-man form and kicked the Marine keeping Kaku down away from Kaku. "You okay?" Jabra asked his lover.

"Not really, I think I sprained my ankle when I was tripped," Kaku said.

"I better get you to Chopper," Jabra said, picking up his partner and rushing him back to the Thousand Sunny where Chopper was waiting.

* * *

**So, Spandam endangered Whitney and Paulie ended up saving her. I wonder how he'll react once he figures out she's one of Kaku's babies.**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Gio, Baster, Apophis and Whitney**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review!**


	21. Battle Conclusion

Spandam tried to run from Bastet, but she grabbed him by the back of his shoulder and yanked him back toward her. She threw him face-first into the ground and proceeded to stamp on his face several times.

"If there's one thing you should never do in front of me, it's harming a child!" she roared.

"Let's go, I saw Paulie save Whitney down below!" Hapi said, looking over the edge.

The group started to race down the stairs as Bastet continued to beat Spandam. After taking down a few Marines and Government agents that were trying to go upstairs to save Spandam, they found Paulie, who was trying to calm down Whitney, but from what Sekhmet could see, he wasn't succeeding.

"Bout damn time you got here! I can't get her to shut up!" he shouted.

"That's because you're scaring her," Kalifa said. "Let me try something." Kalifa started rubbing her hands and said to Whitney, "Whitney, look at me."

Whitney stopped crying and looked at Kalifa. Kalifa stopped rubbing her hands together and blew on her palms, creating bubbles.

Whitney's eyes widened in amazement at the bubbles and started to squeal gleefully. Gio did the same.

"Wow, she stopped crying. You must know something I don't, Kalifa," Paulie said, amazed. Then, the shipwright a double-take at Kalifa and shouted, "What! Kalifa! What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I was locked up here until Fuji helped break us out," Kalifa stated.

"You can Whitney over to me. She'll feel safer since she knows me," Kaya told Paulie.

The man observed Kaya a few moments, making Usopp worry he'll blow up about her clothing, but instead Paulie said, "Kalifa, you see how this young lady is dressed. She is dressed appropriately. Why can't you dress like that!"

"I had a feeling you'd say something about that," Kalifa sighed, annoyed.

The group started to run out of the building and eventually found their way back outside.

"We're free!" Anubis shouted.

"Not quite, we still have to get out of the area," Fuji advised the boy. The old man started to form huge orbs of wind and he threw them at any Marine that got to close.

Kaya, holding both twins, started making her way through the chaos, trying to get to the Thousand Sunny. Usopp was clearing her path by using Green Star: Impact Wolf and Green Star: Platunus Shuriken, which resulted in grass taking the form of a wolf and attacking some of the Marines and several star shaped plants to fly out and cut some of the enemies.

At some point, Kumadori ran into Chopper on the battlefield.

"Yoi-Yoi! Aren't you that reindeer that I fought at Enies Lobby?" the Kabuki asked the reindeer.

"AH! It's you!" Chopper screamed.

"What's your name? Oh, how rude! I shoooouuuuuld introduce myself first. I'm Kumadori," Kumadori said.

"I'm Chopper," Chopper said.

"Chopper? That's odd, a nice woman named Dr. Kureha mentioned someone named Chopper," Kumadori said.

"Dr. Kureha! You've been to Drum Island!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Oh, you're from there? Well, there are some things I want to say about your homeland. One, the Lapahns need to appreciate haiku better, and two, that island has some lovely Sakura trees, yoi-yoi," Kumadori said.

"You like Sakura trees!? So do I!" Chopper gasped.

"Really? Well, despite being enemies back then, it seems that we have some things in common. Maybe we'll get along after all," Kumadori said.

"Golden Bubbles!" Kalifa shouted as she rubbed several Marines, making them very smooth and slippery. Nami, seeing the woman, shouted, "Hey! It's you!"

"I should have anticipated seeing you here. Just so you know, I no longer have an interest in harming any pirates and I'm attacking the Government now, so don't try to get in my way," Kalifa said.

"As long as you stay out of my way," Nami said.

Jabra, watching everything, saw Kaya running over with his and Kaku's children. "Kaku, Kaya has the twins with her! They're okay now," Jabra told his lover.

"Thank goodness," Kaku sighed as Belladonna, the doctor of the Kuja Pirates, set his sprained ankle.

Kaya continued to run near the ship. "We're almost there," she told the twins. Then, she accidently bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry," she yelped.

"No harm done," said a sinister voice. The person Kaya bumped into was a man with a square jaw, hair that was neat but was flowing in the back, which was gray on top but the rest was black. He also had a long and sharp goatee and a small toothbrush mustache. The older man then took the infants away from Kaya and started to walk off with them.

"Hey, give them back!" Kaya screamed.

"Hey! What are you doing with my kids!" Jabra shouted, jumping off the ship.

Robin, hearing the shouts, looked in the direction where the shouts were coming from to see the man walking off with the twins. She was about to use one of her attacks until the man turned around, revealing his face. Robin gasped, "Spandine!"

"You know him, Robin?" Kaya asked.

"Spandine! That's Spandam's father," Jabra exclaimed.

"He's that bastard's father!" Usopp shouted.

Spandine turned around to glare at the small group. "Yes that is correct, I am Spandine, and I have come to claim your precious twins and take them to the Cipher Pol training area, where they'll be turned into Cipher Pol agents without any idea of where they came from. They'll assume they were orphans, just like most of you were."

"Sorry, but they're not yours to take there!" Jabra barked, about to run at Spandine when several Government agents popped up, armed with guns.

"One step closer to me and these agents will shoot you down, however, if you turn yourself in, I will release the children," Spandine sneered.

Jabra glared at Spandine hatefully, then he looked at the twins, then he glanced up at Kaku, who was watching the scenario with an expression of fear and worry. Jabra looked back at Spandine and sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

"What! No, no, Jabra! No! Don't throw your life away!" Kaku shouted down at the wolf-zoan.

Jabra walked slowly over to Spandine, his head down. When he was a foot away from the former chief of CP9, he glanced at the twins, who had begun to cry.

"You made a wise decision, Jabra, good dog," Spandine sneered.

Jabra gritted his teeth at the comment and looked at his crying children. Whitney then started to try to reach toward her father, crying. Jabra sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be possible to save his own life and his kids. This was also going to hurt Kaku pretty badly, not physically, but mentally.

Then, Whitney spoke in what seemed to be nonsense toward Jabra, until she said, "Papa."

Jabra's eyes widened in shock at hearing that word from his daughter's mouth. He went stiff, processing it. That was his child's first word! He couldn't leave her and her brother alone!

Jabra looked up at Spandine for a few moments before instantly transforming into his Zoan form and slashing his claws at Spandine's chest.

"GAH! YOU BASTARD!" Spandine shouted as he fell to the ground.

Jabra snatched his kids back from the man and jumped onto the Thousand Sunny. He handed the twins back to Kaku as he turned back to his human form.

"Oh thank Kami!" Kaku cried, as he held his children close to him.

The Government agents that were with Spandine started to aim their guns at Jabra until Usopp fired Fire Bird star at the agents.

"Okay, we got Kaya and the twins back, and we got revenge against Spandam, let's get out of here!" he exclaimed.

"Everyone, quickly! Back to your ships! We're getting out of here!" Anubis hollered, running around the battlefield.

The crews started to retreat back to their ships and set sail away. Anubis saw that Hapi was still standing on the land, glaring at the Government building.

"Come on, Hapi! We got to get out of here!" Anubis shouted at his friend.

"Not yet, I want to give the World Government a reason not to imprison an elemental," Hapi said.

The water elemental stepped off of the shore of the harbor and started to walk on the ocean and turned around to face the building. Within seconds, the ocean water started to rise around him and engulf him.

"Hey, why is the water level here getting lower?" Hatchan asked, as he noticed the water level was going down by the foot where he and the other Fishmen and Mer-people were swimming.

"Hey, check out what Hapi is doing!" Usopp shouted.

The water that was engulfing Hapi was starting to form into a giant human, until it was a third taller than the building. Inside the water, Sekhmet could see that Hapi has developed gills on his neck, grown fins on his head, arms, and legs. He also had fish scales and webbed toes and fingers.

"Wow! Hapi turned into a Fishman!" Chopper exclaimed.

"COOL!" Luffy shouted, his eyes glowing in amazement. "HOW DOES HE DO THAT?"

"That's one of the abilities of the water elemental. They can morph into a hybrid of a human and a Fishman under water, when they really need to," Fuji explained.

"Amazing," Robin said.

Hapi in his giant water form raised his fist over the building, ready to smash it.

"Wait! Aren't Spandam and Bastet still on the roof?" Anubis asked.

"Bastet is on that roof! What is she doing up there?" Jabra asked.

"Beating up Spandam for threatening Whitney's life," Sekhmet stated.

"Should've known. After all these years, she really hasn't lost a bit of her strength. She's still got it," Kaku said.

At that point, Bastet had thrown Spandam off the roof the Government building onto the roof of the smaller building. She was about to attack him again until she saw the water giant.

"What in blazes?" she muttered.

"Bastet! Get off that building! Hapi's going to wreck it!" Anubis shouted.

Bastet took a few steps before taking a flying leap toward the Thousand Sunny. She landed on all fours on the deck, but slid into part of the railing.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked, frantically, considering she seemed older than anyone else.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she said as she turned back to her human form.

Hapi smashed his fists into the big Government building, turning it into rubble in seconds. When he was done, there was nothing left of it and he released the water back into the ocean and he jumped onto the Straw Hats' ship.

"Let's get out of here, mon!" he shouted.

The ships turned around and proceeded to depart from the Government area, leaving Spandam cursing at them about hurting him and destroying the building.

* * *

**Well, the mission is complete and all everyone has to do now is to get the heck out! **

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Hapi, Whitney and Gio. **

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	22. Success!

On the Thousand Sunny, Sekhmet turned into her red cat girl form and healed Kaku's ankle and any other wounds the rest of the Straw Hats had.

"Yes! We won!" Anubis cheered as he started some sort of weird victory dance.

"For pirates, you don't seem too much of a threat," Bastet said.

"That's what I thought when I first meant these guys," Sekhmet admitted.

"So, what now?" Kaku asked.

"We celebrate!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah!" Anubis and Chopper agreed.

"Um…I'm afraid now is not the time to celebrate," Fuji said, looking in another direction.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"Look there," Fuji said pointing in the direction he was facing.

Everyone looked in the direction to see several Marine ships approaching the ship.

"Crap! We're not out of the woods yet!" Anubis shouted.

On one of the Marine ships, the captain asked a nearby soldier, "Which pirates are we dealing with exactly?"

"Well, captain, we're dealing with Straw Hat Monkey D Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates, with a bounty of 500,000,000; Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, with a bounty of 150,000,000; Cat Burglar Nami, with a bounty of 20,000,000; there's also The Sniper King, Usopp, with a bounty of 50,000,000; then there's Black Leg Sanji, with a bounty of 88,000,000; Tony Tony Chopper, with a bounty of 100. The Demon Child, Nico Robin, with a bounty of 90,000,000; Cyborg Franky, with a bounty of 55,000,000; Soul King Brook, with a bounty of 44,000,000; Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, with a bounty of 80,000,000; There's all Buggy the Clown, with a bounty of 30,000,000; Then there's Knight of the Sea, Jinbe, with a bounty of over 400,000,000; Then there's Trafalgar Law, with a bounty of 470,000,000; Captain Eustass Kidd with a bounty of 515,000,000; Massacre Soldier, Killer, with a bounty of 300,000,000; Former Baroque agents, Mr. 2, aka Bentham or Bon Clay, with a bounty of 35,000,000; Roar of the Sea, Scratchmen Apoo, with a bounty of 370,000,000; Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, with a bounty of over 500,000,000; Bartolomeo, the Cannibal, with a bounty of 170,000,000, the ex-CP9 agents, with a bounty Spandam had placed on them of over 500,000,000; and several others I can't seem to identify," the soldier stated.

"That's a big army. It'll be tricky to take them all down," the captain said.

"Oh no, they're going to attack us! We're done for!" Usopp shouted.

"What do we do?" Nami asked.

"We need to distract them and get under water in our coated ships," Sekhmet said. "But how?"

Everyone tried to think of a plan until Sekhmet turned into a cat girl with gold fur all over her body, plus a cat tail, ears, and whiskers.

"Why'd you turn into that?" Kaku asked.

"This is my golden cat girl form. I can make money of any sort with it. I'm planning on bribing the Marines," Sekhmet said.

"I don't think they'll take bribes," Nami said, sweat-dropping.

"You can make money? How much?" Eustass Kidd asked from his ship.

"If you thinking of asking me to pay your crew for helping us, I'll claw your eyes out," Sekhmet hissed as she turned back to her human form.

"Isn't there a form that you can manipulate people with?" Jabra asked.

"I can use it to manipulate men, but I'm not sure if I should use it," Sekhmet said nervously.

"Listen, Sekhmet, I can tell you're a little nervous about this form you're talking about, but I think it might be how we can ditch the Marines," Hapi said.

"No way, if I use it, every single guy here that hasn't seen it yet will nosebleed all the blood from their body!" Sekhmet shouted.

"I'm not sure if it's capable of doing that, but I think you should use it," Hapi said.

"Fine, but if you die of blood loss, don't blame me," Sekhmet said as she transformed into her pink cat girl form.

"What are you trying to tell-whoa," Hapi said, when he saw Sekhmet's form. He, plus Apophis and Sanji fell to the ground, stunned.

"Hey, you! Cat girl! Why the hell are you wearing that shameless clothing now!" Paulie snapped from Galley-La's ship.

Sekhmet stood on the lion head on the Thousand Sunny and looked at the Marines.

"Wow! Look at that girl!"

"She's very pretty!"

"I'm going to take a picture of her!"

"She's gorgeous!"

"Now listen here, you naughty Marines," Sekhmet said in her sexy toned voice. "Would you so kindly turn those ships around and go back to where you came from?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"We'll do anything you say!"

"We'll leave as soon as possible!"

"Wow, she's kind of like Boa Hancock, only she didn't turn the Marines into stone," Killer stated.

"Don't you dare compare me to that cat! I am far more beautiful than her!" Hancock snapped from her ship.

"I'm just saying. What do you think, Kidd? Dear Kami!" Killer saw Kidd was bleeding severely from the nose as he stared at Sekhmet.

"Whoooaaaa," he moaned.

"Oh for crying out loud," Killer grumbled as he took the ships helm and turned on the coating as they dove into the ocean.

Several ships follow suit. Leaving the Straw Hat pirates left.

"Oh no! Our ship is not coated! What do we do?" Usopp asked frantically.

Hapi struggled to stand up from his previous faint and used his water powers to form a bubble of water around the Thousand Sunny and controlled it to go under water. Only a few moments after they left, the Marines snapped out of Sekhmet's hypnosis and asked themselves,

"What happened?"

"Where did all the pirates go?"

"What happened to that cat girl?"

Underwater, the pirate crews were shouting in triumph for escaping from the Marines successfully. Sekhmet turned back to her human form and jumped off of the lion head and back onto the ship.

"Is everyone here okay?" she asked.

"Sanji and Apophis will come to in a couple of minutes. Hapi is already up and about," Chopper stated.

"What about Lucci? He's sitting on that crate, hunched over, and looking away," Sekhmet stated.

"You okay, pal? Wait, is that blood?" Anubis asked the leopard-zoan.

"I'm fine, go away," Lucci snarled.

Apophis stood up and walked over to Sekhmet. "Well, Sekhmet, that was a pretty impressive attack you used," the fire elemental stated.

"Um…thanks," Sekhmet said.

"At first, I thought you were just going to be another person I'd find annoying, instead you pleased me," Apophis stated.

"Here we go," Anubis groaned.

"In fact, I have an offer for you," Apophis said.

"What sort of offer?" Sekhmet asked, suspicious.

"How would you like to come with me back to my homeland and marry me?" Apophis asked.

"And there we went," Anubis growled.

"Excuse me!" Sekhmet gasped.

"Whoa, mon! You can't just ask a girl you've only met for a few moments to marry you! It ain't right!" Hapi shouted.

"You're just jealous cause I asked her before you did," Apophis sneered.

Hapi turned bright red with embarrassment. "N-no, what the hell made you think that?" he asked. "She's only a friend! Just a friend and nothing more!"

"Getting a little defensive over there, Hapi. Are you sure you don't like her?" Jabra teased.

"Jabra, don't tease him. He might threaten to make the ship sink and drown everyone," Kaku scolded his lover.

"And you're not wrong about that," Hapi said sinisterly.

"Don't drown us! We're not making fun of you!" Usopp shouted.

"Kaya!" Pepper, Carrot an Onion shouted as they ran on-deck. "You're okay!" The three boys hugged the girl.

"Pepper, Carrot, Onion. You came too?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, we were scared something bad happened to you," Pepper said, close to tears.

"Aw, you three are great," Kaya said, hugging the kids.

"Papa, papa, papa," Whitney repeated, reaching her hands in Jabra's direction.

"When did she start saying that?" Kaku asked, surprised.

Jabra took Whitney into his arms, grinning. "Recently, when Spandine was trying to take her away," he said.

"Aw, she said her first word. That's so cute," Kaya cooed.

"Yay, the babies are back!" Sekhmet squealed, running over to the twins and started to coo at them.

"This is one odd group," Bastet said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while," Kaku assured his old caretaker.

Bastet observed the Straw hat pirates as they proceeded with their antics and she smiled.

* * *

**Well, Sekhmet helped the Straw hats get away from the Marines with her pink cat girl form and I think she may have accidently turned on Lucci in the process. XD**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Hapi, Fuji, Apophis, Bastet and Whitney**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review! **


	23. Celebration on Heiwa Island

After staying underwater for at least a day, the ships resurfaced.

"Finally! Fresh air!" Anubis shouted, breathing in all the fresh air.

"Okay, so, where do we go for this celebration you have planned, Luffy?" Sekhmet asked.

Luffy looked around on the sea until he caught sight of an island. "How about on that island over there?" he asked.

"There's something familiar about that island," Hapi muttered.

The ships docked on the shore of the island and the crews got off of their ships and walked around the shore.

"Well, this is a nice island," Robin said.

Sekhmet, Anubis, and Hapi looked around the island, feeling a bit nostalgic for some reason. The three decided to venture on their own for a while.

"I'm getting a sense of de ja vu here," Anubis said.

"Me too," Sekhmet said.

The group continued to look around until they heard Luffy shout, "Hey, there's a village here! And a whole bunch of skeletons!"

The teens went in the direction of the shouts only to discover Luffy standing in the middle of a town square, where there were several buildings that seemed to have been demolished or partly destroyed. There were also a lot of skeletons littering the streets.

"Okay, when I enter a town, the one thing I don't want to see when I enter it is a whole bunch of skeletons scattered about," Kaku stated.

"Well, from what I can tell, none of them are alive," Anubis said, sniffing some of them.

"Of course none of them are alive! They're skeletons for crying out loud!" Nami shouted.

Anubis had this surprised expression and he pointed at Brook, as if saying, "But he's a living skeleton."

"He ate a Devil Fruit!" Nami shouted.

"I wonder what happened here? Some sort of massacre?" Robin thought.

Sekhmet looked around until she came across what seemed to be the more rural part of the island and discovered some small houses. Then, she saw a house with something buried on it that seemed to be a statue. She used her white cat girl form to dig it out, only to discover it was a calico Maneki Neko. She gulped when she looked at it, having a bad feeling about this island.

She continued to look around until she reached the other side of the island. There, she found this poorly made wooden pole with a piece of paper nailed to it. She carefully tore the paper off and looked at it, to see it was a note. The letters were a little faded, possibly due to the weather, but she could still read it.

It read, _"To Hapi, We're okay, just on another island. From Sekhmet and Anubis."_ Sekhmet went stiff, remembering a note just like it she wrote 10 years ago.

She ran back to the village to discover that some of the pirates were starting to loot the buildings that had managed to remain standing.

"Check out this old jewelry! These are real jewels. Whoever lived on this island was clearly very wealthy," Nami said as she checked out some diamond necklaces.

"That's it! This island was very wealthy! Maybe some really bad pirates must've attacked it a long time ago," Usopp assumed.

Sekhmet walked up to her crew, carrying the Maneki Neko statue under her arm and the note in her hand.

"What'd you find, Sekhmet?" Anubis asked, taking the statue from his sister and looking at it. "Hey! This looks like the exact same statue we had in front of our house when we kids!" he stated.

"That's because it is the statue, Anubis," Sekhmet said flatly.

"Oh come on, what are the chances of that!" Anubis said.

"Anubis, look at this note," Sekhmet said, holding up the piece of paper to her brother.

Anubis looked at it and read it to himself. He dropped it to the ground and said flatly, "You mean…this very island we're on is…"

"Heiwa Island, yes it is," Sekhmet said.

"What's this about Heiwa Island?" Usopp asked, walking out a house holding a boxful of gold and jewels.

"It's the island we're on," Sekhmet stated.

"Really? That's nice," Usopp said casually. Then, after a few seconds, he got a terrified look on his face, dropped the crate of treasure and shouted, "WE'RE ON HEIWA ISLAND!"

"Heiwa Island!" Nami gasped.

"Ditch the gold and silver! Drop the jewels!" Usopp screamed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sekhmet asked.

"Didn't you know! This is your home island after all! There's this story that all the valuables on this island are cursed. If you steal it, your homeland will suffer what this island suffered! I've heard that some pirates came here and stole some of the riches, but only a few days after they left, they learned the villages and islands they came from got attacked in some way and were completely gone. So they put everything back and the attacks stopped. People believe it's the souls of the people that died here!" Usopp explained.

"Hmm, creepy, my favorite kind of curse, horohorohoro," Perona laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but it's true!" Usopp shouted.

"Really?" Luffy asked his friend.

"Yeah!" Usopp shouted.

Luffy tossed his bag of treasure back into the building he retrieved it from and said, "Well, we can't risk that."

"Don't throw away good treasure just because of some curse!" Nami snapped.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never heard of that curse!" Usopp shouted.

"It's the first time I've heard it," Sekhmet said.

"I've never heard that story before," Apophis said. "That's bullshit spewing out of your mouth."

"I've heard of the curse," Robin said.

"See! The archeologist knows about it!" Usopp said proudly.

"It's been proven false," Robin said.

"How do you know?" Sekhmet asked.

"Well, an archeologist came to this island a few years after the incident and he took some antiques and some jewelry he could find and nothing bad happened to his village," Robin stated.

"So, it's okay to take the loot? Sweet!" Luffy said, running back into the building and grabbed his bag of treasure.

"You really need to stop being paranoid Usopp, it's starting to get annoying," Zoro said as he grabbed the crate of treasure Usopp threw on the ground.

After a few minutes, everyone had loaded the treasure they found onto their ships and went back onto the island.

"So, this is where we're going to celebrate? It looks a little dirty for a place to party," Hapi stated.

"Well, if we get rid of the skeletons and clear all the debris, it'd look better," Anubis said.

"Great, more work," Apophis grumbled.

After everyone cleaned up the area, they started celebrating. Sanji, Zeff, and several people with skills in cooking started cooking the food. Brook started to look through some of his sheet music, trying to decide what to perform onstage.

Eventually, Anubis went up to him and asked, "Hey Brook, can me and Sekhmet sing some songs?"

"Sure, which ones did you have in mind?" Brook asked.

"Well, I want to sing one song I wrote and Sekhmet wants to sing a song she wrote," Anubis stated.

"Alright then, you can go up after I'm done singing 'New World'," Brook agreed. And as agreed, after Brook sang New World to the audience, Anubis went up first to sing the song he wrote.

Let's go Shining! Running! Forever!

We have been moving forward before

I'm sure that our bonds will never have to change

The "end of dream" shines so brightly

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat!

We are the one! Go ahead!

Freedom is our only compass (We are best friends)

We have our routes to our future that has been opened up the path for us

We have been sprinting through every day (Go east, Go West)

That I want to find one after other and everything will be clear

We can't wait now until the morning comes

So why not drag the sun now into the sky

Move on now and get going Go!

That's right SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER

The pieces of the dreams are going to be merge as one

And be stronger this is our treasure

Let's go SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER

We have been moving forward before

I'm sure that our bonds will never have to change

Our "end of dream" shines so brightly

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat!

WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD!

We will ride and travel more than what you expected

Tomorrow and the other days will be so intense

There will be a chain of excitement!

That's right SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER

Go along with your curiosities, and let your feelings now

Lead to that place, this is adventure

Let's go SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER

Open up the map of your heart now

I'm sure that our bonds will be our secret strength

Let's grab now our "end of the dream"

Never! Never! Never! Never stop it!

WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD!

After Anubis was finished singing, there was thunderous applause.

Then, Sekhmet went up on-stage and started to sing her song:

It's Alright! Now, let's cast off!

There's always a burning sun in our hearts.

Transferring Power through our clasped hands,

let's catch hold of our desires.

Let's ride upon a huge wave, combining our Strengths.

Let's hurry towards the beating pulse; It's the signal to begin.

Now is the time to set sail. When the anchor is raised,

We'll ride the seven-colored winds to the sea of adventure.

Though it's a voyage full of injury,

something precious is there.

Even when we're in a pinch, no matter what,

because I will protect you.

It's Alright! Now, Let's move forward.

There's always a burning sun in our hearts.

When storms come, Let's stand shoulder to shoulder

and look at the light from before.

If we gather the shards of our dreams,

they will become a map for the future.

And so, Let's stand together under the same flag,

and catch hold of our desires.

We all are one, One Piece.

If we do it together, we can succeed!

Combining our Hearts.

The song of the migrating birds.

Turns to courage.

Even though we don't have wings,

we are flying at ease in freedom.

The sky is capricious,

so let's be allies.

It's alright! Yes, let's move forward

to those rain like tears

When we return to the blue ocean,

passion shines brightly.

As heated thoughts gather,

They call the endless winds.

Always together under the same star,

Because we have an unbreakable bond.

Let's share these miracles.

It's Alright! Now, Let's cast off!

There's always a burning sun in our hearts.

When storms come, Let's stand shoulder to shoulder

And look at the light from before.

If we gather the shards of our dreams,

They will become a map for the future.

And so, Let's stand together under the same flag,

And catch hold of our desires.

We all are one, One Piece.

She too, was greeted with loud applause. Then, Usopp decided to go on-stage and sing the Sniper King theme song.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Paulie was by himself until Sekhmet and Anubis went up to him.

"What do you kids want?" the older man asked.

"We came to send over a message from Kaku. He says thanks for saving his daughter," Sekhmet said.

"It wasn't a problem. I didn't even know how she ended up fall-wait! That little girl I saved was Kaku's kid!" Paulie exclaimed, so shocked his cigar fell out of his mouth.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell? She had his nose, only it's smaller," Anubis stated.

Paulie slammed his head against a building, muttering, "Great."

"Jabra says he's pretty grateful you saved her too," Sekhmet added.

"Tell them they're not welcome," Paulie said.

"What? Why?" Sekhmet said.

"You know why!" Paulie snapped, grabbing the attention of Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Kaya.

"No I don't," Sekhmet admitted.

"Okay, 2 years ago-," Paulie started to explain when Sekhmet stopped him, saying, "2 years ago? Seriously?"

"What's your problem?" Paulie asked.

"Paulie, whatever happened between you and Kaku 2 years ago means nothing now," Sekhmet said. "Especially since he's now proven he's on our side now."

"He wasn't the only one involved. Lucci, Kalifa and Blueno were involved too," Paulie said.

"Well, this goes for them too. CP9 became criminals after what happened at Enies Lobby, right? They got bad karma after what they've done, right? Did they pay for their crimes? Sort of. It's all in the past now. Kaku even told me that he regretted leaving Galley-La," Sekhmet stated.

"That's a lie right there," Paulie said.

"Actually, he told me the exact same thing after I defeated him at Enies Lobby," Zoro stated.

"I spoke with Kaku as well about the Enies Lobby incident, and I can tell when someone lies, and he didn't lie," Robin added.

"Yeah Paulie, the bro is cool now," Franky said. "Besides, Kaku did that because Spandam ordered him to."

"That's what Kaku told me," Kaya added. "And I trust him. He hasn't caused any problems for anyone in my village, and neither has Jabra. And Zeff told me he hired Lucci for a while to be a guard at his sea restaurant, and Lucci protected and he didn't turn his back on Zeff at all."

"And Kalifa mentioned she worked as a secretary in Orange Town and formed a bond with a local dog there named Chouchou," Robin stated.

"And that woman that Luffy is friends with in Foosha Village seemed to trust both Blueno and Lucci and they didn't cause any problems there," Zoro added.

"Okay, so they earned the trust of some people, but they sure as hell don't have any trust from me!" Paulie shouted, stomping off.

"He'll come around eventually," Kaya said.

"How do you know?" Anubis asked.

Kaya just smiled and said, "I just do."

At the same time, Kaku and Jabra were watching over their children as they spoke to Bastet. The twins fell asleep in the middle of the party and now Bastet wanted to talk about something serious with them.

"So, now since you've had children, do you plan on getting married?" she asked.

Kaku and Jabra blushed. "Um…the thought never crossed my mind," Kaku admitted.

"You're kidding. You should've thought of that as soon as you had those babies," Bastet said.

"Well, I suppose we could go somewhere and get the papers that can get us married. It'll be easy," Jabra said.

"Papers? Papers! To heck with paperwork! We're going to have to an old-fashioned wedding! We'll have a ceremony, a reception, cake, guests, we'll get you both all gussied up for the wedding, and it'll be perfect. I can design your dress if you want, Kaku and I can talk Blueno into officiating it. He knows how to do that, you know," Bastet said.

"Well…isn't that a bit much?" Kaku asked.

"Not to me it isn't. It'll be fun," Bastet assured the young man.

"Did I just hear that you'd make a wedding dress for Kaku?" Jabra asked confused.

"Well yes, it's tradition for a bearer to wear a wedding dress on his wedding day," Bastet said. "It's also part of the law."

"Do I really have to wear a dress? I can lie and say I'm completely male," Kaku grumbled.

"Come on, Kaku, you'd look really cute in a dress," Jabra insisted.

Kaku glared at his lover and said, "Jabra."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind looking me in the eye and saying that?"

Jabra had his head down, biting his lip to refrain from laughing. "I can't!" he exclaimed.

Kaku did an annoyed sigh and said, "Fine, I'll wear the dress as long as it's practical and not over-the-top. And as long as nobody laughs. If someone laughs, I will kill someone and it'll most likely be Jabra."

"Fine by me," Bastet said. "I'll make such a dress so gorgeous nobody will laugh at it!"

"Bastet, no matter how beautiful the dress it, I'm pretty sure somebody will laugh. Most likely Luffy or Usopp," Kaku groaned.

"Who would we invite?" Jabra wondered, changing the subject.

"Well, Lucci, Kalifa, Fukuro, Kumadori, Hattori, and Blueno, obviously. And perhaps Kaya, Pepper, Carrot and Onion, the Straw Hat pirates, Hapi, Fuji, Bastet, of course, and…I don't know, maybe Galley-La?" Kaku said.

"Are you sure they'll even show up?" Jabra asked.

"I don't know…they might but they might not, but if they do, it means they forgive us right?" Kaku said.

"But what if they make you look bad. The last thing I want is someone making you upset and uncomfortable at the wedding day," Jabra told his lover.

"Good point…" Kaku said sadly.

"Chimney and Granny Kokoro might show up if you invite them. Chimney might even want to be the flower girl," Bastet suggested.

"That's not exactly a bad idea," Kaku said, perking up.

"And also, if Galley-La tries to give you attitude, I'll throw them out," Bastet offered.

"Okay, that's is a bad idea," Kaku said, sweat-dropping.

* * *

**So yeah, I had Anubis sing Wake Up! and Sekhmet sany Kokoro No Chizu. Why? BECAUSE I LOVE THOSE SONGS!**

**And also, the next chapter is Kaku and Jabra's wedding, and there will be some funny moments. We're close to the end of the story! And I have a bonus chapter planned out! **

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Hapi, Apophis, Bastet, and the baby twins**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	24. Kaku and Jabra's Wedding

After the party was over, everyone started heading back to their homelands and taking it easy. Some of them left without saying anything, some left saying to some of their new friends that they should meet again sometime, since they got along so well. Within a few hours, the only people remaining on the island were the Straw Hat pirates, Kaya, the Veggies, the twins, CP9, Bastet, Hapi, Fuji, and Apophis.

"Well, we're going to go home. Any of you guys want to come with us?" Anubis asked as he climbed onto the Thousand Sunny.

"I'm coming," Hapi said, jumping onto the ship.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have to go with you, mainly because I have no idea how to navigate my way back to my island," Apophis said.

"It's been fun to fight the World Government, but I have to go back to my homeland. I can travel with my air powers. Maybe someday we'll meet again," Fuji said.

"What about you, Bastet?" Kalifa asked.

"I'm planning on going with you guys, mainly because Kaku and Jabra need some help with some things," Bastet stated.

"What sort of things?" Blueno asked, curious.

"They're getting married. By the way, are we invited?" Anubis asked, pointing at himself and the rest of the pirates.

"How the hell did you find out?!" Jabra demanded.

"I eavesdropped," Anubis said casually.

"You're getting married? Why didn't you tell me?" Kalifa asked, sounding hurt.

"Oh good grief," Kaku grumbled.

"And get this, Kaku has to wear a dress since he's a bearer," Anubis added.

"I will knock you flat," Kaku said, with an annoyed look in his eye.

"You're a bearer?" Blueno and Lucci said, confused.

"You're going to wear a dress! I am definitely going to bring a camera!" Usopp laughed.

"Stop that, it's required for a bearer to wear a dress to his wedding. There's nothing funny about it," Blueno said.

"If it's not funny, then why are you all turned away from me?" Kaku asked.

Fukuro, Kumadori, Kalifa, and Blueno were all facing away from Kaku, with their hands over their mouths trying to refrain from laughter.

"I'm facing you," Lucci stated.

Kaku observed the leopard-Zoan for a few moments before frowning and saying, "The corner of your mouth is twitching."

At that point, Lucci turned away from him.

"Some friends you are!" Kaku snapped.

"So, what kind of cake are you having?" Luffy asked.

"I can bake a really nice wedding cake for you two," Sanji offered.

"I have some ideas for a few flower arrangements you could use," Robin said.

"I can get some Sakura petals that the flower girl can scatter when she walks down the aisle," Chopper offered.

"I can provide the organ music," Brook added.

"Great, now everyone wants to get involved," Kaku sighed.

"That's normally a good thing," Sekhmet said. "Planning a wedding can be really difficult and it would be easier if you had some friends to help you."

"That is true. Fine, you can help us out in planning it," Kaku said.

"Yeah!" the rest of the people cheered.

"But where would it take place? Syrup Village?" Usopp asked.

"No, the Government is probably going to that place to look for us. They know Kaku and Jabra live there now," Blueno said.

"I know, how about Foosha Village?" Luffy asked.

"No, they'll search there next," Zoro said.

"What about Cocoyashi Village? I don't think the Government will check there since they know nobody was there," Nami offered. "Plus the weather is nice there."

"I like that idea. Plus, it'll be a good opportunity to get some more tangerines from Nojiko," Kaku agreed.

"Cocoyashi Village it is," Kalifa said.

A few weeks later, the crew made it to Cocoyashi Village, where Nami discussed the wedding with Nojiko and Genzo, who agreed to let Kaku and Jabra get married. Robin checked out the local flowers on the island and consulted Kaku if there were certain flowers he was allergic to so that the arrangement she came up with didn't make him sneeze. She came up with a good one which Kaku really liked until they showed Jabra, who sneezed right away, and Whitney started sneezing too, showing the allergy was genetic.

Sanji drew up some ideas for the wedding cake and showed them to Kaku and Jabra to get some approval.

As promised, Chopper got Dr. Kureha to send him a box of Sakura petals, but only if Kaku and Jabra would invite her to the wedding.

Bastet worked on Kaku's dress for a week, stopping every once in a while to retake some measurements. She also had to ask Kaku what he would want for the dress, mainly the skirt length, the neckline, the skirt type, how long he wanted the sleeves and what kind of sleeves he'd feel comfortable with, the waistline, how long he wanted the train and whether or not he was going to wear a veil. The dress turned out to be white wedding dress with a floor-length draping skirt with a sweep train. The top was a jewel neckline, long belle sleeves, and natural waistline. Kaku was amazed by how well it was sewed.

Kalifa, Nami, Robin, Kaya, Nojiko, and Sekhmet were impressed by it too. When Sekhmet first saw it, she asked Bastet, "Bastet, what were you doing in the World Government? You should have been a dress designer!"

Finally, it came to the part of deciding who to invite and who not to invite. It was already decided that the Straw Hat pirates, the rest of CP9, Bastet, Hapi, Apophis, Fuji, Kaya, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion, Nojiko, Genzo, Yosaku, Johnny, and Dr. Kureha would come, but there was still room for a few more people.

Kaku had already thought about Kokoro and Chimney getting invited, but he was still unsure about Galley-La.

"If you're that worried about Galley-La making you feel bad, than don't invite them," Nojiko said.

"That is true, but if you just invite Kokoro and Chimney, don't you think they might be a little hurt. They might think you hate them," Sekhmet said.

"But it's not Kaku who hates them, it's them who hate Kaku," Nami said. "And besides, if they start being mean to you, me and the other girls can deal with them."

"Actually, we could keep Paulie away from him if we wear short skirts. That way, he can just focus on scolding us and not on picking on Kaku," Sekhmet suggested.

"That is a good plan," Kalifa agreed.

"Okay, let's go find some dresses with short skirts," Sekhmet said.

After the girls left Kaku alone, the bearer tried to think of a solution to the problem. He was still a little worried that Galley-La still hated him for what happened 2 years ago.

Finally Jabra said to him, "If you don't want to leave them out, you can invite them, just be careful around them."

"Alright then," Kaku said, writing out the invitation.

At Water 7, Chimney and Gonbe were just playing around the train station when a mail bird flew down, dropped off some letters, and flew off.

"Granny! The mail bird came," Chimney announced, as she gathered up the letters and carried them to her grandmother.

"Nya! Nya!" Gonbe meowed.

"Well, let's see what news we have today," Kokoro said. The letters all had this fancy design on them. "Oh, they're from Kaku and Jabra. Let's see…you are invited to Kaku and Jabra's wedding. Nagagaga, looks like they finally decided to tie the knot," Kokoro said.

"There are invitations for Paulie, Tilestone, Lulu, and Iceberg too. Should we give them to them?" Chimney asked.

"Well, it's their invitations, so we might have to," Kokoro said.

At Galley-La, Paulie was working on a ship when he noticed Chimney and Kokoro entered Dock One. Iceberg walked up to greet them.

"Well, this is a surprise. What brings you two here?" Iceberg asked.

"The mail bird delivered some letters that were meant to go here but they went to me instead, so I thought I'd bring them here personally," Kokoro explained.

"Well, let's see them," Iceberg said.

Kokoro handed Iceberg his invitation while Chimney went up to Paulie, Tilestone, and Peeply Lulu and handed them their letters.

"Ah, it's a wedding invite from Kaku and Jabra," Iceberg said after reading the letter.

"We got the same invite," Lulu said, looking at his invite.

"Well, I know I'm, going to the wedding. The question is if you're going with me and Chimney," Kokoro said.

Paulie was about to object until Iceberg said, "Well, I'll go."

"What! Are you crazy? This is the same Kaku that tried to kill you 2 years ago and I bet Lucci, Kalifa, and Blueno are going to be there as well," Paulie said.

"I'm sure it'll be alright. They didn't cause any trouble when we had to work with them," Iceberg said.

Paulie still didn't look certain.

On the day of the wedding, Bastet was helping Kaku put on his dress. Kalifa and Nami were standing guard outside in case Jabra would try to take a peek at the dress before the actual ceremony, which Bastet said was bad luck. Kaku wasn't sure if it was true, but it was best not to argue with Bastet.

"Kaku, you look so nervous. Is it because you're wearing a dress?" Bastet asked.

"No, it's just that I'm worried I'll be attacked. I don't think I can fight in this dress," Kaku answered.

"Who would attack you?" Bastet asked.

"I don't mean physically, but verbally," Kaku explained.

"Oh, you're talking about Galley-La? Iceberg seems to be very respectful, so I don't think he'll do that. I'm not sure about those other three shipwrights," Bastet said.

Then, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Kaku! They showed up!" Kaku heard Anubis shouted, sounding both excited and panicked.

"They? Anubis, you need to be more specific?" Kaku said.

"Galley-La! I just saw Iceberg a few seconds ago!" Anubis explained.

Kaku went stiff. If Iceberg was around, then Paulie, Tilestone and Lulu would most likely be around as well!

"Well, we better get going. Everyone is probably all ready for the ceremony to begin," Bastet said cheerfully.

While everyone was waiting for the wedding to begin, Chimney was getting excited.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm going to be the flower girl!" she exclaimed.

"Nya!" Gonbe meowed.

"Nagagaga, that was a surprise, wasn't it? If you didn't come, Sekhmet would've ended up doing it," Kokoro stated.

Under a nearby tree, Sekhmet was on her hands and knees, looking really depressed.

"I wanted to be the flower girl…" she moaned.

"Maybe next time," Kaya said.

"Hey! I know! I can be the flower girl at you and Usopp's wedding!" Sekhmet exclaimed.

"Whoa! Who said we were a couple? Was it Fukuro?" Usopp questioned.

"You can be flower girl Sekhmet at their wedding…that is if I don't get invited," Chimney said.

"If you do show up, I'll throw you into the ocean," Sekhmet hissed.

"Sorry, but I'm part mermaid, so I'm a great swimmer," Chimney stated.

"Greeeeeeaaaat," Sekhmet muttered.

"Hey! Why are your skirts so short!" Paulie shouted at Kalifa and Nami, who were both wearing mini-dresses. Then the shipwright pointed at Kaya and asked, "Why won't you dress appropriately like this young lady? It's not like it'll kill you!"

"Okay everyone sit down, the ceremony is about to begin," Bastet said as she took her seat near the front.

Blueno stood at the front with his book, ready to officiate the wedding. Brook started to play the wedding song on an organ. Then, Jabra walked down the aisle and stood where he was supposed to stand on the altar. Then, the groomsmen, Lucci, Kumadori, and Fukuro walked down the aisle. Next were the bridesmaids, Kalifa, Kaya, and Nami. Next was Pepper holding the pillow with the wedding rings on it, followed closely by Chimney scattering the Sakura petals.

When Chimney stood next to Pepper, the boy whispered something to her and the girl snickered. Paulie could sense they were up to something.

Finally, Kaku walked down the aisle. To Kaku's surprise, nobody seemed to snicker at him in a dress.

"Maybe they expected something else," Kaku thought.

At the altar, Blueno started to read the book and said, "Jabra Õkami, do you take this bearer to be your lawfully wedded…wife I suppose."

Some people snickered at the last comment. Kaku looked ready to slug someone at any moment, most likely Blueno.

Blueno went on, "For better or for worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and to love and cherish him for all your days?"

Jabra grinned and said, "I do."

Jabra was about to take the ring from the pillow which was now being held by Pepper and Chimney, when they shouted out of nowhere, "Surprise!" And started to spin around.

Everyone was surprised, alright, especially when the wedding rings flew off the pillow and landed somewhere in the grass!

"Uh-oh," Pepper said.

"Uh-oh, indeed!" Sekhmet said.

Within seconds, everyone was trying to find the lost rings.

"What if we can't find the rings? Can Jabra and Kaku still get married?" Kaya asked.

"Don't worry, I'll marry them one way or another," Blueno assured the girl.

Then, Robin said, "I found one of the bands," while holding up one of the rings.

The guests continued to search for the other ring. Paulie just stood by until something shiny in part of the grass caught his eye. He knelt down and picked it up, to see it was the other ring.

"I found the other ring!" he found himself holler.

"Good, now we got both rings back," Sekhmet said.

Kalifa took the rings and put them on the pillow, then she said to Chimney and Pepper, "Okay, this time, no surprises."

"But surprises are fun!" Chimney said.

"You try any more surprises like that; you'll get a big surprise from me!" Kalifa threatened.

Chimney and Pepper got the message.

When everything was back in order, Blueno then turned toward Kaku, "Kaku Hana, do you take this man to be your lawfully husband, for better or for worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and love and cherish him for all your days?"

Kaku smiled and said, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband…and wife-husband, I guess. You may now kiss the bride," Blueno said.

Kaku threw his arms around Jabra's neck and planted a kiss on the wolf-zoan's lips. Everyone clapped loudly, and then Luffy asked a bit too loudly, "Can we have cake now?"

At the reception, everyone enjoyed cake and the other food, provided by Sanji. Whitney and Gio even enjoyed themselves a little, getting a lot of attention from the guests. Then, came the part of throwing the bouquet, with a little twist. The big bouquet Kaku had was made up of three smaller bouquets. Robin said it'll give the female guests three chances to catch it.

"Now, Robin, we know what you can do with your Devil fruit, so no cheating," Kalifa said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Robin assured her new friend.

Kaku gripped the first bouquet and threw it over his shoulder. Robin caught it immediately. "See, I didn't cheat," Robin said with a smile.

"Kaku, try to throw it farther," Sekhmet said.

"That's what I was going to do," Kaku said.

He tossed the second bouquet over his shoulder, which went farther out. The girls followed where it flew and eventually someone caught it…but it wasn't one of them. The girls burst into a fit of giggles and the guys burst out laughing due to the fact that Usopp accidently caught the flowers.

"Looks like Usopp's getting married after Robin!" Sabo exclaimed, laughing.

Usopp looked annoyed and was about to shout when he saw Kaya, giggling. The sniper casually went over to her and held the bouquet toward, as if saying, "You can have it." Kaya smiled as she took the flowers, which caused several girls to go "Aaaawww."

Then, Kaku threw the final bouquet very far! The girls had to run if they wanted to catch it…but it was too late for the flowers ended up in the ocean.

"I think you may have over did it, Kaku," Sekhmet said.

"Sorry," Kaku apologized. "Looks like nobody is going to get it."

Then, there was a loud splash for Nami had jumped into the water and began to swim after the flowers. Within seconds, she returned to the island, gripping the flowers, and she held them up, shouting, "I got them!"

"Whoa, that's one determined bridesmaid," Anubis said.

"Looks like I'm not going to get married anytime soon," Kalifa sighed a little disappointed.

Fukuro popped up behind her and said, "You just wanted to catch it so that Lucci would ask you out."

Kalifa got this mortified expression on her face and started to shout, "Who told you that? That's not true! How dare you assume something like that! That's sexual harassment!"

During the party, Paulie approached Kaku and Jabra.

"Hey, Kaku," the shipwright said.

"What is it, Paulie?" Kaku asked, a little worried.

"I just wanted to apologize about acting like a jerk back at Foosha Village. I was still a little upset about what happened 2 years ago until Sekhmet said I had no right to be mad anymore since it's behind right now," Paulie said. "So…do you want to let bygones be bygones?"

Kaku smiled and said, "Yep."

Sekhmet watched from the distance and smiled.

Then she heard Nami yelling at Luffy for trying to steal more of the wedding cake. "Don't you even think about it!" she snapped.

"But it's so good!" Luffy cried.

Nami rolled her eyes and several people laughed.

* * *

**Well, Kaku and Jabra got married and Paulie finally apologized for being rude to Kaku a while back in the story. Looks like everything is happy again! I think I might have to do an epilogue before the special chapter, which I can't tell you what it is! **

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Whitney, Gio, Bastet, Hapi, Apophis, and Fuji.**

**Oda-san owns One Piece. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Reivew!**


	25. Epiloguea very short one

Sometime after the ceremony took place, a lot of events occurred.

Kaku, Jabra and their young twins decided to move to Cocoyashi Village since Syrup Village was getting frequent visits from Marines, all of them questioning about and searching for Kaku and Jabra. Kaku decided that they should move somewhere else so that Syrup Village would be left alone. It was a little hard, since Pepper, Carrot and Onion had grown to respect them very much and they didn't want them to leave. Kaya was a little disappointed that her friends were leaving, but they never lost touch with them.

Kalifa was glad to be reunited with CP9, but she still wanted to go back to Orange Town and get back to her position as secretary there and be sure that Chouchou was alright. When she left, to everyone's surprise, Lucci asked if he could with her. Nobody knew why, but according to Fukuro, Lucci secretly like Kalifa, which resulted in Fukuro getting punched halfway across Cocoyashi Village by Lucci himself.

Kumadori asked if he could get a ride back to Drum Island, since he made friends with some of the locals and liked the cherry blossom trees.

Blueno ended up going back to Foosha where he went back to his job as a bartender.

Fukuro decided to go to Goa and write newspapers; however his newspaper seemed to be more about the local gossip than actual news. The sort of gossip Fukuro wrote about was the sort that got a bunch of the residents ticked off, which lead them some going on a manhunt to find him, but none of them had luck since Fukuro was very good at hiding.

Apophis returned to his kingdom, where he returned to his position as king and is currently looking for a bride.

Fuji returned to his homeland on a Sky Island and has happened to be a monk there, which surprised Hapi and Apophis since they've witnessed Fuji violently assault the World Government and Marines.

Hapi joined the Straw Hat Pirates, who were now just sailing just for the fun of it, but still had time to visit old friends. The water elemental had also gotten closer to Sekhmet and it wasn't until a while later that they said they were dating.

At one point in Syrup Village, Usopp asked Kaya out on a date, and when the sniper told his friends, everyone except Luffy and Chopper started going on about it was about time he and Kaya together and that they are very happy for him.

Bastet also lived in Cocoyashi and when Whitney and Gio got older, they've begun to call her grandmother, which was alright with Bastet since she considered Kaku and Jabra her children.

A few years later, when Whitney and Gio were 4, Kaku and Jabra decided to have another child, which turned out to be a girl they named Ami, short for Amaterasu, after the goddess of the sun, and also because the goddess sometimes took the form of a wolf.

Usopp and Kaya eventually got married and had a daughter they named Banchina, who is named after Usopp's mother.

Somehow, Luffy and Nami, though nobody knew how or why, since their relationship came out of nowhere. They got a son named Ace and in a few years they would have twins named Belle-mere and Roger.

Franky and Robin also got married and had a son named Tom and a daughter named Olvia, named after Franky's shipbuilding teacher and Robin's mother.

To everyone's surprise, Lucci and Kalifa got married and had a daughter named Lucy, and they would later have a son named Karl.

Sekhmet and Hapi had also gotten engaged and were planning on getting married.

Anubis met a girl named Hathor who had the power of the Ox-Ox Fruit model Cow and they started dating.

And as for Spandam…he made himself go crazy while trying to capture CP9 and he started seeing hallucinations of Bastet, Lucci, and Jabra trying to kill. He now resides in an insane asylum.

Everything turned out very well for the heroes of this story, and as always, the villain always got locked up somehow. Now that is a happy ending.

THE END

* * *

**This epilogue was a bit rushed, but at least Spandam is an asylum now! :) Next chapter is the special chapter!**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Hapi, Apophis, Bastet, Whitney, Gio, Amaterasu, Hathor and Fuji.**

**Oda-san owns One piece**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	26. Bloopers!

Before filming: Usopp is standing in front of a camera, dancing, while singing, "This is very embarrassing cause we're not ready to shoot. So, I'm just going to dance here very randomly."

Anubis pops up, "That's the first one for the blooper reel!"

Chap. 11: Usopp is screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S YOU CP9 GUYS FROM TWO YEARS AGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING HERE?!"

Luffy suddenly burps. "I don't remember eating that!" he laughed.

"That's the fifth time!" Usopp shouted.

"Sorry everyone, I had that beef burrito for lunch," Luffy apologized. "I'm okay now!"

"Ick," Usopp groaned.

Chap. 17: "Water?" Usopp said.

"20 barrels of water." Someone said.

"Okay, I got some cheese puffs if anyone gets hungry," Usopp added, tossing a bag of cheese puffs on a table. "And a key," Usopp adds as he tosses a gold key on the table. "I don't know what it's for, but you never know. And a golf ball." Tosses golf ball on table. "So you can play golf. And a plastic steak, and a rubber ducky, and a yoyo." Tosses stuff on table. "And an extra bouncy-bouncy ball." Tosses on table, which bounces off and hits camera. "Oh! Did I break the camera? Sorry!" Usopp exclaimed. "And some giant chatter teeth. Careful, they might go after you," Usopp tosses giant chattering teeth on table which end up off the table and go off-screen. Then a couple seconds later, Chopper runs by, being chased by the teeth.

Chap. 4: Spandam glances at window, then suddenly yelps and falls out of his chair. Camera pans to direction he looked to see Anubis tapping on the glass and doing weird faces. Looks normal and says, "Sup dogs?"

Chap. 17: Usopp is still going through the list. "And here are some crayons, in case you get bored." Tosses several crayons of various colors on table. "And some blue play-do." Tosses can of blue play-do on table.

Anubis casually walks up before grabbing it and running away.

"ANUBIS!" Usopp shouts, going after him.

"Do we even need all this?" Zoro asked.

Chap. 13: "LUCCI!" Luffy shouted.

Camera pans to where Lucci is supposed to walk in the bar. When he does not enter, camera moves over toward entrance to reveal Lucci is outside talking to identical twins girls.

"So you two are exactly identical? Well, that's interesting. You know, I could try to get you two parts in the next One Piece movie-," Lucci said flirtatiously.

"Um…Lucci?" Kaku said.

Lucci looks at camera, only to widen his eyes in surprise and say, "Wait, are we filming? Oh, sorry. I didn't know that. Well, ladies, if you need any acting tips, I'd be glad to talk to you. Alright, off you go then."

"This may seem like this is the first time this happened, but this actually happened at least, how many times during the Water 7 saga? 50?" Kaku stated.

"No, I think it was 90," Jabra said.

Chap. 17: Usopp is still going through list of stuff. "And the mother-load of dimes. If any of you find one of those Den-Den Mushi payphones, try to call me." Tosses bag of dimes on table. "And some monkey chow?" Usopp tosses bag of monkey chow on table.

"Monkey chow? For what?" Jabra asked.

"For the monkeys of course! Come on monkeys!" Usopp shouts.

Monkeys start to hop around the area and start to climb onto the table and eat the monkey chow.

"THAT'S IT! I DRAW THE LINE AT MONKEYS! GET EIICHIRO ODA ON THE PHONE!" Jabra snaps, walking off-screen.

Chap. 18: "I broke through! Anyone that wants to come with me can!" she shouted before running inside where she slips on the floor and lands flat on her face. "OW!" she shouted.

"Can we get a little more wax on the floor?" Usopp asked, laughing.

Chap. 19: Hapi, Fuji, Kalifa, Kumadori, Fukuro and Kaya are running down the hall when Kaya slips and falls on her backside. "Ow," she muttered.

"You okay?" Hapi asked.

"I think," Kaya muttered.

"We need an ice pack over here," Fuji said.

Chap. 21: "Bout damn time you got here! I can't get her to shut up!" Paulie shouted.

"That's because you're scaring-WHOA," Kalifa is saying when she slips on the floor and lands on her back.

Whitney starts to laugh.

"Well, that made her happy," Sekhmet said.

"What brand of wax are you using on these floors?" Usopp asked.

Chap. 20: Apophis flew into the air with his flames and morphed into his fire snake form, when he stops abruptly, coughing. "Sorry, I think a bug flew into my mouth!" he gasped.

"I hate it when that happens!" Kaku hollered down below. "It happened when I was jumping around Water 7 in the Water 7 saga!"

Chap. 24: "If you do show up, I'll throw you into the ocean," Sekhmet hissed.

Chimney looks at Sekhmet blankly and asks someone, "What was my line again?"

"Oh Kami…" Sekhmet muttered.

Chap. 12: "Seems like Spandam is doing anything in order to arrest us and CP9, even take innocent people as hostages," Robin said. "I fear there's a chance that we-." Then, there is the banging of a hammer in the background. "Hey! Is someone hammering? Can we hold the work, please? People!" Robin hollered.

"Am I in this shot?" Brook asked, with everything except his head visible. "I mean, you can see me, right?" he asks.

During a break: Kalifa is looking at a good-looking government agent, saying, "So is there a special lady in your life?" She moves closer to the agent, resulting in him falling over and revealing to be a cardboard standee. "Oh! I thought it was real!" Kalifa gasps, laughing. "Ooh, put that thing in my car."

Chap. 18: During the battle, everyone is fighting until the lights suddenly go out.

"Whoa." Luffy said.

"That was weird." Nami added.

"I think we blew a fuse!" Franky hollered.

"You know in every single episode of One Piece, this has never happened," Luffy stated. "I'm actually tempted to sit down and start a fire because it's so dark."

"Tell ghost stories," Perona suggested.

Lights suddenly go back on. "And we're back!" Luffy shouts.

Chap. 13: Camera is focused on Nami until it tilts down, focusing on her feet, where Nami starts to do a jig. "Yeah, ye-ye-yeah!" she shouts. She kneels down on the floor in the view on the camera and says, "We'll be back with more One Piece Bloopers in a few moments. Hahaha!"

Chap. 10: "So that's Syrup Village?" Sabo asked, looking over at the island, when there was suddenly a loud bang in the background. "What is this? The gong show or something?" he asked.

Chap. 11: "Okay, I just need a couple of seconds to remember that I speak English and I'll be good to go," Usopp said.

Chap. 24: "Well, we're going to go home. Any of you guys want to come with us?" Anubis asked as he climbed onto the Thousand Sunny, when he suddenly stumbled and almost fell. "Whoa! That would've been a disaster!" he exclaimed.

Chap. 19: Sekhmet and Anubis then looked over the railing at the Marines.

"I can't really do anything until I get my line right, okay," Anubis said.

"You don't have a line in this part," Sekhmet said.

"I don't? I thought I did."

Chap. 22: "Well, captain, we're dealing with Straw Hat Monkey D Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates, with a bounty of 500,000,000; Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, with a bounty of 150,000,000; Cat Burglar Nami, with a bounty of 20,000,000; there's also The Sniper King, Usopp, with a bounty of 50,000,000; then there's Black Leg Sanji, with a bounty of 88,000,000; Tony Tony Chopper, with a bounty of 100. The Demon Child, Nico Robin, with a bounty of 90,000,000; Cyborg Franky, with a bounty of 55,000,000; Soul King Brook, with a bounty of 44-oh f***," one of the Marines stated.

"What happened?" Anubis asked, off-screen.

"I forgot the rest of my line," the Marine replied.

Chap. 18: "Stop! Stop! I dropped a contact lens!" Hapi shouted.

"Is this it?" Apophis asked, before stomping on it.

"You son of a b****," Hapi muttered.

Chap. 11: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…YEAH BABY!" Usopp screamed.

Chap. 12: "KAYAAAAAAAAA!" Usopp shouts, then stops and says, "I'd like to thank the academy and I think everyone here did a lovely job."

Interview: "Debby, can I get some pictures of me please?" Anubis asked. "I should sign some pictures. I really should."

During a break: "Guys, I have bad news," Anubis said.

"What is it?" Sekhmet asked.

"Well, I heard this knock at the backdoor, so I opened it, and before I knew it, all these people just flood into the studio, screaming, 'YAY! ONE PIECE!'."

"Oh no, not the fan girls," Lucci groaned.

"OMG! IT'S THE ONE PIECE CHARACTERS!" someone screams off-screen.

"Let's get out of here!" Anubis shouts as every runs out of the studio which in seconds gets overrun by fan girls.

Chap. 23: Anubis is about to sing onstage when he says, "Oh no."

"What happened?" Sekhmet asked.

"My brain came out," Anubis said.

During a break: Everyone is off-set on a break, where Usopp is looking through a book. "Wow, there's a whole bunch of stuff written here," he said.

Luffy looks over his shoulder and says, "Huh, it looks like Sekhmet and Anubis are getting paid more than I am."

"Don't look at that!" Anubis shouted.

Before filming: Shows Apophis on his knees praying, "Let me do a good job on this take, let me do a good job on this take."

"You'll do fine," Sekhmet assured the man.

Chap. 21: Jabra walked slowly over to Spandine, his head down, and the camera follows him. Then he mutters, "It's a long walk."

In second take, Jabra walks out of camera's view, then pops back into view a few seconds later, asking, "How was that?"

"That was nice!" the director stated.

"That was wonderful! You were so good!" Usopp agreed.

Chap. 14: Chopper ran over and checked on the girl. After a few minutes, he shouted, "It's okay! She just passed out from the stress!"

Everyone was silent until Killer said, "Oh, wait, I have a line don't I? But I've never done it before."

Everyone groans.

Chap. 6: Jabra opens the backdoor, revealing a light from a screen from part of the set. "Oh look guys, I found heaven," the wolf-zoan jokes.

Usopp then pops up and says, "Cue angelic vocalizing, aaaahhhhhhhh."

Chap. 13: Shanks says, "Hey Luffy!"

"What?" Luffy asks.

"How are ya! I'll try that line again!" Shanks replies.

Before filming: Usopp looks at Kaya and asks, "Why do you look so scared for?"

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous. Because you're so handsome," Kaya giggles.

"Ooh," Usopp replies.

Two look at each other for a few moments until Usopp says, "Let's just wrap this thing up and go to dinner!"

"Can I come?" Luffy asks off-screen.

"NO!" Usopp shouts.

"Darn," Luffy muttered.

Chap. 13: Luffy runs outside and the door to the bar gets stuck open.

"The door is stuck," Sekhmet said.

"Really?" Luffy replies, turning around.

"Lock the doors, don't let him back him," Usopp joked as Anubis ran to the door and acted like he was going to lock it, with Luffy on the other side trying to get back in.

Chap. 24: Kaku threw his arms around Jabra's neck and planted a kiss on the wolf-zoan's lips.

"Cut!" the director shouts, however, Kaku and Jabra are still kissing.

"Get a room you two," Anubis said.

Kaku uses his hand to shoo him away.

Chap. 20: Then, Spandam walked into the room and slips on the floor.

"I ripped my pants!" he shouted angrily.

"Good to know," Bastet said, annoyed. "And here we go with the wax floor gag again."

Chap. 21: "Bout damn time you got here! I can't get her to-oh crap, she spit up on me," Paulie groaned.

Camera pans down to Whitney showing the baby had spit up on Paulie's jacket.

"Please tell us you have a spare," Anubis said.

During a scene: Anubis randomly goes into a scene, sweeping the floor. "Don't mind me," he said.

Chap. 18: Everyone is fighting when a random guy runs across set, screaming. Everyone stops and watches him leave.

"That's the first time this has ever happened on One Piece…and hopefully it'll never happen again," Shanks stated.

During a break: "So, you can sprout arms all over your body?" Apophis asked Robin.

"Yes, anywhere," Robin answered.

"Even…" Apophis said, motioning toward Robin's chest.

"I think that's sexual harassment, Apophis," Robin said.

"Sorry Robin, that's my line," Kalifa says, off-screen.

Interview: "Yes, this is the first One Piece film I've been involved in, and I-," Kalifa states until a random man comes up to her and kisses her cheek and runs away. Kalifa looks stunned and is silent fot a few moments before asking, "Who was that?"

After filming: "T-t-t-t-t-t-that's all folks," Anubis said.

"You can't say that?!" Usopp shouts.

"Why not?" Anubis asked.

"That's copyrighted by Warner Bros!" Usopp explained.

"Oh f***," Anubis said.

* * *

**So, I made a blooper reel. Why? Because it had to be done! **

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Whitney, Hapi, Apophis, Fuji and Bastet**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Please Favorite and/or Review!**


End file.
